Dragon Ball: Ore-Tachi no Xenoverse
by KKD Silver
Summary: A take on the new game Xenoverse, five warriors are chosen by Shenron to aid in defending the DragonBall timeline from further changes. Join the new Saiyan Luna, the Earthling Yoko, the silver Namekian Hakugin, and the green & blue Friezian in the battle for time.
1. Dragon Ball 1

**KKD: *walks in happily* Well, after multiple attempts that failed, I can finally use this DBZ studio. *presses a button on the wall, causing TB to come sliding in on a chair***

**TB: AAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEEY~! *lands* Whoa… what a ride. *looks around* A DBZ Studio?**

**KKD: Surprise!**

**TB: I must admit… I'm pleasantly surprised. So what do you have in store for all the DBZ fans reading this?**

**KKD: Well, it may not be much, but I figured I might as well portray how Xenoverse would be like, showing more than just silent interactions from the protagonist.**

**TB: I must admit, I haven't played any of the DBZ games after Budokai Tenkaichi 3. But with what you've told me, I think this is gonna be good.**

**KKD: The only problem with the game is the occasional framerate issue due to the server trying to generate NPCs of other players' characters, but overall, it's fantastic. As such, I felt our team should have representatives in the story. So consider this like a multiplayer story mode, but instead of silent protagonists, you'll actually get lines out of them.**

**TB: Sweet. Since DBZ is my favorite anime, it makes sense that you and I work together on it. So without further ado…**

**KKD &amp; TB: Let's fire the Disclaimers! *we both get into a position similar to Ryu performing his Hadoken as we charge up a signature blue Ki energy* Ka~me~ha~me~HA~~! *fires the beam at the screen, eventually shattering it to show the Disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Nothing of Team Toku Riders owns anything in this story except for the original cast members. The rest belongs to Namco Bandai, Dimps, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, etc.**

* * *

**Age: 762**

At this point in time, we see Super Saiyan Goku taking on Frieza, who is at 100% at the moment in time. Things were going as predicted, Goku beating Frieza with little to no problem, sending him to the ground. Frieza was then glowing with some form of purple energy before charging at Goku.

* * *

**Age: 767**

It was near the end of the Cell Games, and Goku was again in Super Saiyan form, taking on the android Perfect Cell to make sure he wouldn't destroy the world, and he was close, knocking Cell onto the ground before landing himself, but then he noticed something… off as Perfect Cell twitched, his body glowing purple.

* * *

**Age: 774**

This time, the battle against Kid Buu was about to commence, Goku thrusting himself into Super Saiyan 3 before taking him on. They were evenly matched for a time before Buu was knocked onto the ground. However, the same dark purple energy emitted from Buu, causing his energy to restore, and forcing Goku to be on his toes.

* * *

**Age: 850**

Two people were watching these events unfold in the form of multiple blue crystals, but those that ended up getting the villains with drastic power increases turned purple before shattering.

"History is… changing?!" a male voice gasped.

"The flow of time… something's very odd about it," a female voice added as the two figures looked into one crystal in particular, "At this rate, history… no, everything will collapse."

* * *

(Cue Theme: Cha La Head Cha La by Flow)

The super-charged villains fully recovered, getting up to their feet, their eyes completely red.

"What are we gonna do!?" the male wondered in fear of what could happen.

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA!**

"There's only one thing I can think of… the Dragon Balls. Summon Shenron and bring us some warriors to help us combat this problem," the female voice instructs, the "screen" going split to show the events happening in the three aforementioned time periods.

**Egao uratora zetto de (With a smile that's Ultra-Z)**

"I sure hope that this plan will work," the male nodded, rushing out of a hut, revealing himself to be a young man with short lavender hair cut in a near bowl-cut look, has gray eyes, and wears a green turtleneck and green clothes under his black trenchcoat with brown boots and a sword strapped to his back.

**Kyo mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai~ SPARKING! (Even today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai~ SPARKING!)**

**DragonBall: Ore-tachi no Xenoverse!**

As the male rushed out of the hut, he ran through a portal while the Saiyans were having trouble with their foes in the past.

**Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke Fly Away [Fly Away] (Piercing the Shining clouds I Fly Away [Fly Away])**

The male then went outside on a balcony to set up seven large orange crystal balls, each with a number of red stars in them from 1 to 7, before standing away from the pair.

**Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama (While a Panorama spreads through my body)**

From a distance, the female from earlier revealed herself, showing she had pale lavender/purple skin, dull red hair, silver and yellow orbbed earrings on her pointed ears, wearing a black top, a purple and yellow accented coat with white sleeves, baggy dull blue pants and white high heels. The male looked at her before she nodded in reassurance.

**Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte [okotte] (Kicked in the face, the Earth gets angry [gets angry])**

"Oh great Shenron, hear my cry, I summon you!" the male shouted as the orange orbs began to glow, and a large green Chinese dragon with a yellow underbelly, brown giraffe antler-like horns, and bright red eyes appeared, flying out from between the orbs and grow giant size.

**Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru (and makes a volcano explode!)**

The female gawked in amazement at the sight of the dragon, backing away as the sky got dark as the only ones in the light were the dragon, Shenron, and the male who stood in front of him.

**Toketa kori no naka ni (Within the melted polar ice)**

"I am the great Lord Shenron! You have one wish! Speak now, what is it you wish of me?" the mighty dragon asked of the male who summoned him.

**Kyoryu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne (If there's a dinosaur, I want to train it to balance on a ball)**

"Give me some strong allies. Some people with the kind of power to help me defend time itself. This wish I ask of you, Shenron!" the male proclaimed to the mighty dragon.

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa (CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! No matter what happens, I feel like it's no big deal!)**

"Your wish is granted and so it shall be!" Shenron declared as his eyes glowed for a moment, and five lights appeared in the sky.

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo (CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Just as loudly as my heart pounds)**

"Someone summons you five from a land far away… Brave Warriors! Now, come forth!" Shenron declared, telepathically as two of the lights lands on two nearby floating islands while three lowered onto the one Shenron was hovering over, which had the temples, all of them resembling both older Chinese dojos and what appeared to be futuristic tech within white domed buildings before the lights began glowing brighter, along with a central area surrounded by a river, connected by bridges, and was nearby what appeared to be a giant hourglass surrounded by golden gears.

**Sawagu Genki-Dama...Sparking! (The Genki-Dama roars...Sparking!)**

And thus, the lights before Shenron and the male took on a more humanoid shape before dying down, revealing two very human looking women, and a silver being that appeared to be male.

The first female having somewhat long blue spiky hair, green eyes, wears a yellow training gi with a purple undershirt, a black belt, red pants, red fingerless gloves, and red and white boots, her clothes also having some blue highlights/accents to them. This woman, who also looked much more muscular was significantly taller than her fellow female, who has blonde hair with a violet and cyan streak in it, has blue eyes, a light blue shirt, a violet jacket, black sports pants, was barefoot with violet nail polish on both her toes and fingers and has a violet snowflake necklace along with a crossbow strapped to her back. Finally, the male with them having obviously silver colored skin also had yellow eyes, and was wearing a cyan combat gi, a white and gold turban that covers most of his head, but revealed his long pointed ears, black sash, and black boots.

"What the?!" the bluenette gawked, looking at her surroundings with the others.

"What's going on here?" the blonde asked nervously.

"How am I supposed to know that?" the silver man responded, just as confused, before the three heard something, turned around, and gasped when they saw Shenron flying above them.

"Farewell," was all Shenron spoke before he disappeared in a flash of light, the seven orbs, the Dragon Balls, hovering into the air and spinning before being shot in different directions, the sky returning to normal.

"...What was that about?" the bluenette wondered aloud before she saw the other two that were summoned along with her, "NANI?! Who're you two?! ...You look strong, silver dude, but you… well… no offense, but you look a bit inexperienced."

"Uh… w-well, I… I don't… usually… like fighting," the blonde admitted, twirling her hair nervously.

"That explains about the power I'm sensing off of you," the silver being responded, before they heard footsteps, turning to see the lavender haired man approaching them, the bluenette quickly getting into a battle-ready position along with the silver man, but the blonde whimpered a bit in fear, hiding behind the bluenette.

"You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later," the man told the trio.

"L-Later? W-Why can't you tell us now?" the blonde whimpered, poking her head out from behind the bluenette.

"Because right now… Let's see how much power you have," he answered, pulling out his sword before charging at the trio, roaring.

"SCATTER!" the bluenette shouted, causing the silver man to rush to the right while she rushed left, leaving the blonde alone.

"No no no! I don't want to fight!" the blonde panicked as she looked left and right frantically to decide where to move before seeing the lavender haired man almost in her face. She fired her crossbow before the lavender haired man used his sword to block it away and slash at the blonde, forcing her to backflip away before she accidentally flipped off the balcony, screaming before she was caught by the bluenette, who was currently hovering in midair, having grabbed the blonde under her arms.

"You've got a lot to learn," she admitted as the silver man was currently fighting the lavender haired man before soon sheathing the blade, and the two fighting in a flurry of punches and kicks, "Why don't you try firing from a distance while Silver and I take on Mr. Mystery Trenchcoat in a fist fight?"

"Firing? What are you talking about? I can't fire lasers," the blonde whimpered, clearly afraid of something.

"Technically, it's Ki energy, but use whatever you have in order to emerge victorious," the bluenette told her, putting her back onto the balcony, "This is gonna be fun."

"Yeah… Come at me anytime!" the lavender haired man shouted as the bluenette charged in, a blue energy surrounding her as she flew before she clashed with him, the two's fists colliding before entering a flurry of punches and kicks, which lasted for about a minute or so before the bluenette kicked the lavender haired man aside before firing yellow blasts of energy at him before he dodged, "She's good."

The silver man then charged at the lavender haired man before punching him, the latter blocking his attacks before firing a blue energy blast at him, sending the silver man flying down before he recovered and rocketed back up. They continued trading punches and kicks while floating in the air before the bluenette decided to join him. The blonde, however, just looked on at the battle from below on the balcony.

"Okay… calm down, girl… it's gonna be okay. I'm sure you can muster up… whatever this Ki may be," the blonde muttered to herself, as she let out a breath and began to focus, concentrating as purple energy began to pulsate around her, the girl feeling herself get stronger and she charged up a purple energy in her right hand, "Whoa! This power… I… I can feel it within me."

Once she saw the energy in her hand, she thrusted her hands towards the lavender haired man, sending the energy in the form of a huge beam, which the man took notice of, the silver man and bluenette dodging as the beam hit the lavender haired man, knocking him down to the ground.

"Heh… looks like we're done here," the lavender haired man smirked before floating back to the balcony along with the others, "My name is Trunks. And you three were among the chosen."

"Chosen? For what exactly?" the silver man inquired, "Or for that matter by whom?"

"Chosen by Shenron. Sorry for attacking you three, by the way. I was just testing to see if you were ready to help me on a mission I'm currently working on," the lavender haired man, Trunks replied, "Now why don't you three introduce yourselves?"

"Watashi wa Ishinomori Luna. Yoroshiku," the bluenette smiled with a bow.

"A-Atashi Inafune Yoko," the blonde stuttered, still shy despite the adrenaline rush she had.

"Hakugin," the silver man spoke, nodding his head.

"Um… can you please tell us where we are?" Yoko asked.

"Well, it may be obvious now, but as you can see, this place is not the world you're all familiar with," Trunk started, "This is the Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers."

The trio looked down over the balcony and gawked in amazement, seeing people of literally all shapes, sizes, and colors walking around throughout the streets.

"...I'm guessing all these people here are with you. So… what's everyone here referred to as?" Luna asked.

"You can call us… the Time Patrol… When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes to history," Trunks explained, "As Time Patrol members, we'll fight all throughout time. Sometimes… we deal with legendary fighters… or dangerous forces… Whatcha think?"

"Sounds like fun," Luna smiled, amazed by this news.

"Promising," Hakugin admitted, admiring what was going on in the town.

"It sounds… kinda cool," Yoko admitted.

"So, would you three like to test your powers here? See how effective it is?" Trunks replied, getting odd looks from the trio, "Oh right. I should probably explain a few things first. Just look around here. In this space… There are many other Time Patrol members. If you'd like… go ahead and talk to them. I'll hear your answer after you've had the chance."

"Hai/Wakattemasu/Of course," the three nodded before they flew off the balcony, Luna carrying Yoko, and landed in the area with the temples below before Luna set Yoko down, the three walking around the town.

"So… w-what are you two exactly? You don't look like any people I've ever seen before," Yoko noticed.

"I am a Namekian. Though like some you've seen here, my skin coloration is more or less a mutation instead of the usual Namekian green," Hakugin explained before removing his turban, revealing he had antennae above his eyes, and a fin over his head that resembled a dorsal fin of either a shark or dolphin.

"So… an alien?"

"In your terms, yes."

"At least you look somewhat human… despite the difference in height," Yoko noticed of Luna, "But… I am curious… you are more excited to fight than most people I've met."

"That's because I'm a Saiyan," Luna informed, pointing at herself with her thumb, "My race was born to fight, and I'm proud to say I'm from a line that can link back to the great warriors, Kakarot and Vegeta."

"Really?! You're related to the protector of Earth and the Prince of Saiyans?!" Hakugin gawked.

"You betcha!" Luna smiled, "Those two have never been defeated, and I will be no different."

"Wait… Namekian… Saiyan… am I the only one confused about what those are, and am I the only one of us that's human?" Yoko asked, the others nodding in response, "Aww, mou."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to being around us," Luna assured, putting her hand on Yoko's shoulder, "Now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Uh… okay, I guess," Yoko shrugged.

"How were you able to basically pull off that Galick Gun?"

"That blast? I just… concentrated and then I… unleashed the blast to make sure it hit Trunks… but I wasn't trying to kill him."

"Okay. Also… how come you don't have any footwear?" Luna asked.

"Oh this?" Yoko replied, looking at her feet and wiggling her toes, "It's just more comfortable for me; I like feeling the ground underneath my feet. Footwear feels too tight on me, no matter what size I wear."

"I guess it works. I've seen various fighters fight barefoot, so it's cool. So where do you think we should start first?" Luna asked the others.

"I wouldn't go too far. We can check out the rest of Toki-Toki City later, I feel Trunks' mission is more important than he made it sound," Hakugin pointed out.

"If there are strong opponents, I'd be willing to go for it. But first, I think we need to look around, see if there are strong opponents to fight, and…" she started before her stomach grumbled, making her giggle nervously, "...and maybe get a bite to eat?"

"Now that you mention it… I am getting kinda hungry," Yoko admitted, smiling nervously before Hakugin shrugged, he and the ladies walking over to the Industrial Sector of the city.

* * *

They got to it by passing through a blue gateway between the "islands" of the city, ending up in an area filled with white domed shops, as well as several platforms, more of the Time Patrol walking around, and robots maintaining the place. They managed to find a nearby restaurant and sat down to order.

"Welcome to Jikan Portal (Time Portal), my name is Mitsuru. What would you three like on the menu today?" the waitress asked as she walked to their table.

"Um… I would like ramen noodles, sushi and maybe some pizza, with a glass of tea, please," Yoko requested.

"I'll have what she's having, except instead of pizza, I'll have the asian salad," Hakugin said next.

"Uh… could you gimme one of everything, please?" Luna asked, making Yoko's eyes widen.

"Of course. And I see we have ourselves a Saiyan with an appetite as big as Goku's. I'll get right on that," Mitsuru smiled, as she walked off.

"I wonder how pure your Saiyan blood is if you're from the lineage of the most powerful and well known defenders of Earth." Hakugin inquired of Luna.

"Oh, believe it or not, I'm a pureblooded Saiyan. See, somewhere down the line, other Saiyans were married into the family, and by the time they got to me, pure-blooded Saiyans were among the kids," she smiled, before she turned her attention to Yoko who still looked stunned, "Um… you okay?"

"...You ordered one of everything off the menu… that's like… a gazillion calories… how do you not get fat from eating so much?!" Yoko gawked.

"Saiyan metabolism," Hakugin figured, Luna nodding in response.

"So, Silver… mind if I call you that? What can you tell us about yourself?" Luna asked of the Namekian.

"Well… I was born in a group of high class Namekians. But despite my heritage of class, I still prefer to get dirty by getting into combat now and then, fighting worthy opponents, but that doesn't mean I give up my status as a gentleman. I follow three rules; be efficient, be polite and to be honorable to your opponents," Hakugin informed.

"Classy," Luna commented as Mitsuru brought Yoko's and Hakugin's meals first before several more servers brought Luna's and set them on a table separate from them to make sure they all had room, "Oohh, dinner's here!"

"Teeheehee! You sure look excited," Yoko laughed as Luna rushed over to this separate table and started eating very fast, stuffing the food in her mouth.

"Wow… talk about eating like a pig. She's a regular slob… didn't her mother teach her any table etiquette? How embarrassing," Hakugin sighed as Yoko just slowly ate, him doing the same.

"You have to admit… it is kinda funny," Yoko smiled, seeing Luna finish off a quarter of the food within less than thirty seconds, "Wow, she's fast."

"That's an understatement. At that rate, she may unknowingly clear out the restaurant of their food in 3 minutes," Hakugin replied as they continued eating, "Yoko, we've told you about ourselves, it is only fair that you do the same. If you don't mind, that is."

"Me? Oh… well… I don't see why you'd ask me. One of you is from a line of great warriors, the other from nobility almost. Me… well…" Yoko started, twirling her hair nervously, "I've got nothing special worth mentioning. Heck, I… don't even have a family."

Hearing this made both Luna and Hakugin stop and turn to Yoko.

"You mean you're an orphan?" Hakugin responded in shock.

"...more or less…" Yoko replied, sighing a little bit as Luna looked at her with worried eyes.

"Poor Yoko…" Luna sighed, before hitting the table with her hands, which made Yoko jump a bit, "I know! Yoko, how would you like to be my sister? Think of it this way, we'll play, have fun, train and fight worthy opponents!"

"I appreciate the concern, but… I'm not sure about being the sister of one who is essentially a beautiful warrioress," Yoko replied nervously.

"I suggest you give that little gesture some time before trying to offer it again, Luna. This human girl is obviously the sensitive type and I don't think it would be right to hurt her feelings," Hakugin informed.

"Oh… uh… oops?" Luna said, shrugging her shoulders embarrassingly before she continued stuffing her face, before something registered in her mind, and she turned to Yoko, "Wait… did you call me 'beautiful'?"

"Uh… I… well… uh… w-why don't we finish up here before going back to Trunks and see what he wants us to do?" Yoko responded, clearly wanting to avoid that topic for the moment.

"Well… alright, we'll talk about it later," Luna replied, resuming her eating.

* * *

After they had their fill, they walked back to where Trunks was waiting for them in the Field of Time.

"Well, seeing you three are here, that means you want to help the Time Patrol, am I right?" Trunks checked.

"Of course! I'm ready whenever you are," Luna smiled.

"Sure. Injustice in this world must be stopped," Hakugin added.

"...uh… I… I don't know… I mean… I want to help… but…" Yoko started, but…

"Thank you!" Trunks smiled, getting Yoko's attention, seeing he interrupted her, "I wasn't worried. I mean, I wished to Shenron to bring me some people who're strong to fight with me. Now, come with me."

With that, Trunks led the trio towards another blue portal, the four walking through it.

* * *

Then, the quartet arrived in an area that looked like an open plain with a small pond, and a couple stone paths leading to a small white stone hut and and an even larger building further in that had a tree growing from it, the place surrounded in what appeared to be some kind of dome with large glass windows.

"Wow!" Luna gawked.

"Amazing," Hakugin nodded as he admired the place.

"Um… where are we?" Yoko asked.

"We call this the 'Time Nest," Trunks began before pointing the group at the small hut, "The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place."

"Cool… then what's that big building over there?" Luna asked, pointing to the other building.

"I was getting to that place; it's the 'Time Vault'. It has many important texts," Trunks answered.

"Okay?" Yoko nodded, a bit confused but amazed at the same time.

"Now this is a cool place," Luna smiled.

"May I ask why we're here?" Hakugin inquired.

"Well, there's something I need you three to take care of, not a big deal, though. So let's head over to the Time Vault," Trunks replied, leading the three to the large structure.

* * *

Inside, the group were surrounded by what could best be described as a library of scrolls, many scrolls being placed high up, and yet there were still plenty of empty slots for new ones.

"Whoa," Luna and Yoko gasped, admiring the place as Trunks picked up something sitting underneath one of the large monitors in the room.

"The amount of history told in here is unbelievable," Hakugin admitted.

"Of course it would be. This place contains everything that has occurred throughout history," Trunks replied before holding up a scroll, "Which brings us to this. You see this… is the Scroll of Eternity."

"I've only heard tales about such a thing."

"Wow," Yoko gasped.

"Sweet… so, what's it have in it?" Luna asked.

"All of time… all of history. Everything… it's all listed in here," Trunks answered as he approached the group, who were sitting by the large table in the middle of the room, "But…"

"But?" the three asked as Trunks put the scroll on the table and opened it to one section.

"Here… Just take a look at this," he answered as the scroll's edges glowed with a purple energy, and Hakugin looked at the text of it.

"It appears to display the information from Age 761," Hakugin noted.

"That's too much to read," Yoko responded as the text started shifting around.

"Hey, is the text changing?" Luna asked before it looked like a video screen and it started displaying some footage.

* * *

**Flashback: Age 761**

_At this point in time, Goku, a man with spiky black hair and black eyes and currently wearing a torn orange gi and holding a much larger man with long spiky hair reaching his legs, and brown and black armor outlined in white that covered most of his body, with one shoulder pad torn off, a red band around his left leg and a device that looked like half a headset over his left ear connecting to a green lense over his left eye._

_At the same time, a green Namekian with his antennae and visible patches of pink on his arms and chest while wearing brown boots, a purple combat gi, and a blue sash around his waist was charging up some sort of purple sparkling yellow energy with his right pointer and middle fingers._

_"Special Beam CANNON~!" he shouted, firing a beam of yellow Ki surrounded by spiraled pink energy at the two Saiyans, Goku struggling to keep the other Saiyan, Raditz, still, but then…_

_Raditz smirked before grabbing Goku's arms and moving them aside, much to the Earth-raised Saiyan's shock._

_"What…?!" Goku gawked, but had little time to say anything else as the Namekian's Special Beam Cannon attack fired right through his abdomen, sending him to the ground with a hole in his chest._

_Then, Raditz moved to his left, firing a much larger fiery purple Ki blast at Piccolo, defeating him as a young boy in green and yellow laid near Raditz's feet, the Saiyan laughing maniacally in victory as a dark purple energy emitted from and surged within his body as his eyes flashed and turned red._

* * *

"What the?! Th-That can't be right! Kakarot survived that fight in order to later beat Nappa and knock some sense into Vegeta!" Luna gawked.

"This is bad…" Hakugin stated.

"Uh… I'm not sure I follow… who are you guys talking about?" Yoko asked.

"Ugh… Kakarot, or Goku, was the guy who just got shot down by Piccolo, the green guy, before Raditz, his brother, knocked him down and went to attack his son, Gohan. You got that?" Luna explained, "But the thing is… Goku should've survived, because without him alive, I wouldn't be here today."

"You may find this hard to believe, but Goku really did die that day," Trunks sighed.

"WHAT?!" Luna gasped, "But if that's true, then how did he come back to beat not only Nappa, but also Frieza, Cell, and even Majin Buu?!"

"We'll explain it later, Luna," Hakugin told her.

"So… we've been helping a ghost?" Yoko joked, before she looked to Luna and poked her for a second, "Just making sure you haven't faded outta history yet."

"But, as you can see… If history… is in any way altered or distorted, it could change the world as we know it," Trunks explained, rolling up the scroll and handed it over to the trio.

"Is there a safer way to restore history to the way it is? Like… I don't know… a reset button?" Yoko asked, only for Trunks to shake his head.

"We have no choice. We have to stop it… we can't let history change," Trunks informed as Luna took the scroll, "Right now. Goku is in trouble and needs help. Please you three!"

"...I'm going," Luna told the others, making Yoko gasp, "For one, I want to make sure I'm alive today kicking butt. Besides, I always wanted to fight alongside my ancestor in his prime; it makes the fights all the more fun."

"If there's someone interfering with the flow of time, then I accept the mission to protect it that you have bestowed upon us," Hakugin stated.

"Uh… w-well… I don't know if I can help that much… I mean didn't you see me earlier? ...I'm a coward. And a big one at that… I don't even know how to fight," Yoko sighed, but Trunks looked at her and smiled.

"Yoko… you have power in you, you can and are meant to help us with this. You just need to learn how to awaken that power and put it under your control. We'll have others help you master those powers later, but right now, history, and the very fabric of the universe, depends on you along with them," Trunks told Yoko, who looked at her hand and thought for a moment before clenching her fist with determination.

"Okay. I'll do my best to harness the power and help you fix time," Yoko said, now fully determined, Trunks and the others smiling and nodding as Luna held the scroll before Hakugin and Yoko touched it, and they were surrounded with some rings of light before they all faded into particles as they began to teleport to their destination.

* * *

**Age: 761**

At that moment in time, Goku and Piccolo were in the middle of their fight with Raditz, Piccolo currently charging up his Special Beam Cannon while Goku was down on the floor, beaten and exhausted.

"What're you waiting for? Aren't you going to attack me, Namekian?" Raditz taunted, not seeing Goku slowly recover from the attacks.

"...Oh, I will. Just waiting for the golden opportunity" Piccolo smirked, charging his attack until...

"GAH! Wh-What?!" Raditz gawked, suddenly feeling a sharp pain up his spine and his power diminishing before he looked back to see Goku clenching the Saiyan's monkey-like tail tightly in his fists.

"Got yer tail!" Goku smirked as Raditz grunted in pain, feeling weaker as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees, "Piccolo, do it!"

"Please… spare me Kakarot… y-you wouldn't kill your own brother, would you?" Raditz pleaded with Goku.

"No, that's enough! I'm nothing like you Raditz; you're not my brother!" Goku snapped.

"Please… let me go… if you do, I promise I'll leave this planet right now," Raditz responded, causing Piccolo to (albeit accidentally) stop charging his attack.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO HIM, GOKU! He's only telling lies!" Piccolo snapped.

"P-Please, brother… I… beg of you…" Raditz begged as Goku, somehow convinced by this, slowly loosened his grip, Raditz's tail slipping out.

"Goku! NO!" Piccolo gasped before Raditz was out, fully recovered, and he got up, hitting Goku in the gut, sending him to the ground before he kicked Piccolo away.

"Foolish Kakarot! I can't believe you actually fell for that. Look… I'll give you one last chance and spare your pathetic lives," Raditz smirked, his foot now slammed down onto Goku's chest.

"Shut up! There's no way I'd ever join you!" Goku snapped at Raditz, before screaming out in pain from being stepped on.

"Well then… I guess playtime's over," Raditz smirked until he heard a beeping coming from the device over his eye and ear, seeing text appear on the screen before looking to his right where a crater happened to be, "What?!"

Something could be heard having busted open as a young boy about 8 years old burst out, having spiky black hair like Goku, currently wearing child-sized robes of a Chinese monk with white cuffed greensleeves, the main part being yellow with red accents, and a white circle on his chest outlined in black with a kanji written in red as a brown Saiyan tail was poking out the back, and it was clear he was pissed.

"Leave my daddy… ALONE~!" the boy screamed, bright blue Ki energy charging up around him, screaming as he flew at Raditz, who was left stunned in shock.

Suddenly, his eyes briefly flashed red as the menacing purple energy engulfed his body before he stepped aside, causing the boy to fall to the ground, Raditz aiming his left hand to fire a blast at him.

"You brat!" Raditz shouted, Goku recovering a bit now that Raditz was off him before realizing what was happening, getting up on his arm

"S-STOP~!" Goku screamed as Raditz fired his fiery purple blast at the boy, creating an explosion that left the others stunned by what happened, fearing that Raditz killed the boy, Goku in the most shock, Piccolo equally shocked at this.

"You monster… you will pay for that!" Piccolo growled as the smoke cleared, quickly revealing that… the boy was missing.

"G-Gohan?!" Goku gasped, Piccolo's eyes wide before sighing in relief while Raditz was just dumbfounded before the device he had on went off again, beeping faster and louder this time.

"More opponents?" Raditz grunted in shock as he turned around to see Yoko (not that he recognized her) kneeling down nearby next to the tailed boy before she got him to a safe spot, "What?!"

"GERONIMO~!" he heard another voice shout as he looked up to see Luna flying right down to him, giving him a mean diving kick right to Raditz's chest, sending him to the ground, struggling to get up, before Hakugin landed on the ground along with Luna.

"Omae wa… Ore-tachi ga taos (You will be defeated… by us)!" Hakugin declared.

"Hehe! That's right you will," Luna smirked, ready to fight while Yoko ran and joined up with them as Piccolo panted, staring at the trio.

"Uh… Are they… Someone you know, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"No… But…" Goku started as he managed to get back up, chuckling a bit before returning to a battle-ready pose, "I'm pretty sure they're someone we can trust."

Raditz then scanned the three newcomers.

"Hmm? Let's see… the Earthling's at zero, she will be easy. A silver Namekian's unique, I'll give it that, and his power level is 500, may be a challenge, but nothing for me to handle. And finally… another Saiyan? A female no less… I thought the last female Saiyan died off with the destruction of our world… but no matter, if she's against us, I might as well fight. Let's see, her power level is at…" Raditz muttered, scanning the newcomers before looking at Luna and his eyes widen a bit, "700? Hmm… still young, but definitely gonna provide a challenge. Sorry to break it to you worms, but you stand no chance against me."

"Hey, NEWSFLASH, RADISH! Those numbers are completely POINTLESS!" Luna informed, annoyed, but Raditz ignored this as he fired two blasts at both groups, the five dodging the blasts before Luna and Goku charged at him, rapidly punching and kicking him before Raditz managed to knock them back, but remain standing.

"No matter how much trash there is, it's still trash!" Raditz shouted.

"Who are you exactly?" Goku asked Luna.

"A friend, and that's all you need to know for now, aside from the fact that me and my friends are here to help," Luna assured Goku, who nodded in response.

"Hmph! Whatever you do, don't be a drag," Piccolo told Hakugin, who looked at him crossed.

"How rude! But then again, I shouldn't worry too much right now," Hakugin sighed as he tossed his turban aside, revealing his antennae and fin again before firing a green energy ball at Raditz who just blocked it away like it was nothing.

"Hmph! This is nothing! No matter how many of you fight against me, I'll take you all out and then this planet will belong to the Saiyans!" Raditz scoffed, readying himself for battle.

-_Hey, Luna, Yoko, Hakugin, can you hear me?_\- the three time travelers heard Trunks speak to them, causing them to look up a bit.

_'Yeah, I can hear ya_,' Luna confirmed.

_'Me too/Same here_,' Yoko and Hakugin added.

-_Okay, good. Now… I'll be backing you three up from the Time Nest when you're on missions,_\- Trunks informed, -_But pay attention… This Raditz… He's stronger and crueler than his historical form. Please, I need you to defeat Raditz… so Goku and the others can finish him!_-

'_Hai/Understood/Yes_,' the three answered.

"So… what's the plan?" Yoko asked nervously.

"Simple, beat Raditz up until he's weak enough for Goku and Piccolo to execute their plan," Luna smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"But… is there any sort of strategy… or… do we go in a certain order… or… something?" Yoko asked.

"Does it really matter?" Luna asked before getting a raised eyebrow from the two, "Ugh… sorry, I only work out of a spur of the moment thing. Tell me one of you is a strategist."

"I suggest we keep him away from Gohan for one thing, which was a smart move you pulled Yoko. Now we're free to attack him, as for how, I do not know how to approach this," Hakugin said.

"I suggest we all go in! Ready… BREAK!" Luna suggested as she rushed in, causing Hakugin and Yoko to sigh before charging along with her.

Luna was the first to rush in, kicking and punching Raditz rapidly, Hakugin following suit before Yoko took aim with her crossbow, with Luna quickly moving in to try and keep Raditz still for a moment, and this allowed Yoko to take aim and begin firing the arrow which Raditz just caught very easily.

"You must be very stupid if you think a mere weapon will stop a Saiyan!" Raditz scoffed before he flew towards Yoko and punched her in the stomach very hard, causing her to gasp in pain before she fell on her knees, gripping her stomach while some tears fell from her eyes.

Seeing this made Luna gasp in shock before getting enraged.

"Leave her alone you monster," she growled before charging in at Raditz and gave him an energy charged punch to his chest, knocking him away before going to Yoko, "Are you alright?"

"*coughs* It… it hurts," Yoko cried, struggling to breath for a bit.

"Yoko, listen, the power you used to get at Trunks in our test before, you can use it to heal yourself a little bit, something I can't do. C'mon, girl, I believe you," Luna encouraged Yoko, managing to get the Earthling inspired before she let out a breath and closed her eyes, focusing as she glowed with purple energy, her wounds slowly recovering, and she began to slowly get up.

"I'm okay now… a little bit," Yoko said still holding her stomach in a little bit of pain, "...Heh… thanks."

"No prob," Luna replied before they saw Raditz charge at them, "Let's go!"

With that, Luna sent a blast of blue Ki energy at Raditz, who just took it as he kept on charging before he gave Luna a mean uppercut before she was sent flying high into the sky. He then zoomed straight into the air before he slammed his fists down on Luna, sending her down into the ground, creating a crater.

"Hahahahaha! Five against one, and THIS is how it still ends up?!" Raditz scoffed as Hakugin then zoomed in attempting to punch Raditz, but he grabbed his fist, laughing maniacally before he tossed Hakugin down into the crater on top of Luna, "And now…"

"...You scared to fight a team?" Yoko taunted nervously.

"HAHAHAHA! You're joking right? A puny Earthling like you against me?! Please, I took you down to your knees with just a punch, I think I could easily kill you just like that," Raditz scoffed as he snapped his fingers at the last line, "But, if you insist on fighting me… you've just sealed your fate, fool."

Yoko gave a nervous look, before she concentrated like she did before in the training. However, she then saw her snowflake necklace starting to glow light blue.

"What the?" she gasped, seeing her hands glow with a light blue energy instead of purple, but this time it had a snowy sort of mist around it.

Raditz then flew towards her before she nervously put her hand up in defense, but the way she did it was as if she were thrusting something, and this caused her to send out the mist in the form of some icy energy beam, blinding Raditz for a moment. Realizing what she just did, Yoko got up and pulled off a sideways flip kick to Raditz before entering a flurry of kicks, somehow attacking at speeds similar to the Saiyans before she unleashed ice powered kicks, much to her amazement, sending Raditz flying back.

"How can a mere human have cryokinesis?!" Raditz shouted in anger.

"I… I don't know," Yoko muttered as Luna's jaw just dropped, Hakugin's and Piccolo's eyes simply widened and Goku had wide eyes and a goofy smile on his face.

"That is so cool!" Goku responded excitedly, "I wonder what else you can do!"

"Goku! FOCUS!" Piccolo shouted, as he continued charging his Special Beam Cannon.

"Oh right!" Goku nodded, first giving Luna a signal, the female Saiyan nodding as she charged in, giving Raditz a mean headbutt to the gut, forcing him back in pain before Goku grabbed Raditz from behind.

"Wha… What are you doing?!" Raditz demanded as he struggled against Goku's grip, but this time he was weakened back to his proper historical state, the three time travelers moving aside as Goku held Raditz tightly.

"Now, Piccolo! DO IT~!" Goku screamed, Luna realizing what she was about to witness was the moment she discussed earlier, having believed Goku would pull through this regardless, until…

"Special Beam CANNON~!" the green Namekian roared as he fired off the magenta and yellow beam at Raditz, the beam colliding with Raditz, forcing the Saiyans off the ground before the beam fired right through their bodies, both of them grunting in pain until the blast ended, the two warriors falling towards the ground but not before some last words.

"Urgh…! D… DAMN IT~!" Raditz roared in rage as Goku just chuckled in victory before the two collapsed to the ground, Piccolo panting as he recovered from using so much power in his attack.

"Serves you right…" Piccolo grunted as he approached the defeated Saiyans before noticing something, then looking around to find that Luna, Yoko and Hakugin were no longer in the area, he couldn't even feel their power signatures, "W-What was that? Where did…?"

* * *

**Age 850**

Back in the chamber of the Time Nest, Trunks smiled as the trio of fighters returned, Luna looking distraught after what she saw while Yoko and Hakugin looked satisfied with their victory.

"Thank you so much," Trunks smiled.

"You're welcome, Trunks. This was our first time working together on something like this," Hakugin admitted.

"That was wonderful! I didn't think it was your first time!" Trunks smiled.

"...that was… fun. I didn't even know I was a cryokinetic…" Yoko giggled.

"Like our job states, you three corrected the timeline! Good job. And with no side effects, either," Trunks smiled, seeing the purple glow fade from the scroll, "Alright… Once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll… it'll all be done."

"...hmm… something wrong, Luna?" Hakugin asked.

"K-Kakarot… I… I always thought he survived… but no… he's dead… does… does that mean…?" Luna responded, fighting back tears, Trunks realizing what she was concerned about.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Goku, Luna. It's fine," Trunks assured, "He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls. Otherwise… you would've faded by now."

"Oh…" Luna blinked, wiping away the tears, "Hey… can you tell us why Yoko's cryokinetic?"

Trunks gave a look at Yoko for a moment, considering what Luna had just asked, and then looked at her necklace.

"Well, I'd think that she must've been given this necklace, which contains a mystical aura about it, at a very young age, which would explain how she was able to use cryokinesis," Trunks answered as Yoko looked at her necklace.

"It's a keepsake from my Okaa-san… the only thing I have left of her… I was told to never take it off…" Yoko informed, "I was also told that she… and my Otou-san died trying to protect me."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," Hakugin sighed as Yoko looked down.

"It's okay," Yoko sighed.

"Hey, let's look at it this way, maybe we can fix that," Luna figured.

"That's out of the question, I'm afraid. Unless it was a history change, it's against our job of protecting history from being altered," Trunks explained, before remembering something, "Oh… yeah… and well, that scroll… isn't the only one with a 'history change'."

"...Are you kidding me?" Luna groaned.

"...Well, I had a feeling this would happen," Hakugin admitted, "Why would… whoever did this, just stop at a single of Goku's major battles? We can handle this Luna… but… I think it may be a good idea to leave the human here…"

"Why?" Luna responded.

"She's still inexperienced in combat, that will put her in the biggest risk."

"Did you even see her fight back there?"

"Min'na, quiet please!" Yoko responded, "...I… I may not be as ready as you two are… but… I'll train hard and prove I can be as strong as you two. Even if I'm scared… I at least have to try… right?"

"...I can't argue with that," Hakugin shrugged.

"Cool," Luna smiled, turning to Trunks, "So, when's our next mission?" Luna asked.

"Just talk to me whenever you're ready! Take your time!" Trunks insisted, as Yoko clutched her stomach because it still hurt from earlier, "Don't worry, Yoko. There's a doctor around Toki-Toki City who can take a look at that. And even then, you could always eat a Senzu Bean; they'll heal you back up to full health in no time."

"Okay, Trunks," Yoko answered before they walked out.

* * *

Later, Luna sighed as the group just purchased a sack of Senzu Beans, which pretty much cleaned them of any cash they had left since they were so expensive; it was more expensive than her meal earlier.

"Even though this was optional, I think I'd still trust a doctor to look at my injury. I don't know what side effects those beans could have on a human," Yoko stated, just unsure of using the Senzu Beans.

"Well… from this map, it's not very far from here. And we do have a hotel we can stay at for the night," Hakugin informed.

"Alright… I'll go on ahead, I have a map, and I'll meet you two at the hotel," Yoko told them, walking off.

"...Hakugin, why did you doubt her, mind me asking?" Luna inquired once Yoko was out of earshot.

"As I said earlier, she has little combat experience. And considering that she's the sensitive type, I find it very distressful if she gets herself injured or worse. I just don't want any casualties…" Hakugin told Luna.

"...I get you. But still… I trust her… she's sensitive sure, but she's kind and caring as a result. We can train her easily, and… well… she is kinda cute…" Luna stated.

"...Why did you call her 'cute'?" Hakugin asked confused, "What are you viewing her as anyway?"

"Hey, hey! I'll have you know that I'm as straight as an arrow," Luna defended, "I just see her as… well, a younger sister."

"Like how you wanted to back at the restaurant?"

"Yes,"

"Let her think that over… and just be careful you don't send her the wrong signs…" Hakugin stated.

"Can we just go to the hotel and wait for Yoko to show up?" Luna asked annoyed.

"As long as you keep your head straight, I'll be good to go."

* * *

Later, the group arrived at the hotel, which was at least seven stories tall, and they were signed into a room that was two different rooms, so that Hakugin had his own room and the girls shared a room. Everyone was content with this turn of events.

"So… you alright?" Luna asked Yoko a bit later.

"Yeah… though, doctor said I shouldn't eat for a little while… but I'll be good," Yoko informed, stretching out on her bed.

"That's good to hear," Luna smiled, "Y'know, you never really did answer my question from the restaurant. Why did you call me beautiful?"

"Oh that… um… well… I…" Yoko stuttered, blushing a tiny bit, "It was just a compliment I spurted out at the moment. I'm not entirely sure why I said that."

"Yeah, it was probably something you blurted out for a second. So… how about I help train you a bit tomorrow in how to fight and use ki before we go out on our next mission?" Luna offered.

"I… I guess that sounds good," Yoko smiled, causing Luna to smile.

"Glad to hear that. Well, good night," Luna smiled before going to her bed and Yoko doing the same on her side.

* * *

**KKD: And that! Was! AWESOME! ...Yes, that was my reaction to playing the game itself, and this version of how the game would play out is definitely going great. What do you think, TB?**

**TB: I agree. This is getting very good. I'm liking the characters we made here too.**

**KKD: Yea. Also, do you think we should explain which of the trio represents whom?**

**TB: If you want, go right ahead.**

**KKD: Ok. Now, I'm not sure if you guys may have guessed this already or not, but Luna is oddly enough representing me, and the reason I chose a Female Saiyan is partially because we hardly see them, and we don't even see a proper Female Super Saiyan. More on that later. Pika got represented by the Earth woman Yoko since he knows the least of DBZ out of all of us, and I wanted his character to start off somewhat simpler for him to create. This means Hakugin represents Silver, partly due to his silver skin… there was one other way he was like Silver, but it got scrapped.**

**TB: Mainly because it wouldn't work. Now for favorite parts.**

**KKD: Right. I gotta say my favorite part was Luna helping out her ancestor take on the super powered Raditz. That was awesome, and I can't wait to see how subsequent battles turn out.**

**TB: My favorite part, or parts, were mainly the three main characters interacting with one another (especially Yoko cuz she's adorable) and their fight with Raditz. It turned out very well.**

**KKD: Sure did. Not bad for their first time out on a mission, but we still have the Saiyan Saga to go through, and next of the five to join the group will appear in the next Saga.**

**TB: Now we got other projects to work on. Until the next time, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Signing off. Jaa ne.**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Dragon Ball 2

**TB: *teleports down from some sort of beam with a whining sound* Whoa, the feeling of having your particles and atoms pulled apart and put back together doesn't feel as painful as it sounds.**

**KKD: *with a 'CHIPOW' sound, KKD appears behind TB* Still prefer Instant Transmission.**

**TB: Oh there you are. With how well done our first chapter of our Xenoverse fic was we decided to continue where we left off.**

**KKD: Yep, and we're continuing onwards with our characters entering the later half of the Saiyan Saga.**

**TB: Of course. Now for Disclaimers!**

**DISCLAIMERS: Nothing of Team Toku Riders owns anything in this story except for the original cast members. The rest belongs to Namco Bandai, Dimps, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, etc.**

* * *

Outside of their hotel, in a special training ground, Yoko was standing center stage with Hakugin and Luna who stood in front of her.

"You ready, Yoko?" Luna asked.

"...Hai," Yoko nodded, a little bit hesitant, "Now before we go any further, what exactly is Ki?"

"Ki is also known as your fighting power, it's made up of things such as vigor, courage, and being in one's true mind," Hakugin explained, "It's a basic life force for many living things."

"Oh, and uh, it's not magic!" Luna added.

"Thank you for that clarification, Luna. Ki is dependant on the physical ability of the user, while magic users are obviously using something different; your necklace that gives you cryokinetic powers is a possible example of magic compared to the purple blast you fired against Trunks being an example of Ki," Hakugin continued explaining, Yoko nodding in understanding, "Now we've already seen you are capable of firing a beam of energy when under concentration. Now we are going to test you in one more important aspect of fighting… flight."

"Flight? You mean you guys flying all over the battlefield is done with Ki?" Yoko responded.

"Bingo! Flight is normal for anyone who trains under Ki," Luna informed as she and Hakugin began levitating as a demonstration, "It's a basic technique, honestly, and it's much easier to perform than you'd think. However, in your case you will need a lot of concentration in order to perform flight successfully."

"Well… I… I always dreamed of flying when I was a kid…" Yoko stated before she straightened herself out to prepare herself, "Okay, here it goes…"

After she took a deep breath, she stood up straight, grunting as she tried to concentrate as much as she can to levitate, but it just looked like she was just standing there trying to get higher than she could on her tip toes. However, after a few seconds of grunting, she felt as if she was pushing the wind down with her feet, eventually feeling herself slowly lifting into the air and levitating a bit. Yoko then looked down and saw the wind from her flight was causing an effect on the dirt and grass similar to waves rippling in the water.

"Hey… look, I'm doing it! I'm floating!" Yoko smiled, cheering with joy as she floated, going up and down as she said it.

"Yea! That's the spirit, Yoko! Now, try going a little higher," Luna encouraged, Yoko struggling to do so before she managed to get a little higher.

"You're doing well. Just focus, and eventually, it'll become second nature. Now, try moving midair," Hakugin instructed, Yoko nodding as she began leaning forward, causing her to go forward a bit.

"I can't believe I'm actually flying," Yoko cheered, quickly getting the hang of it and even flew backwards before she slowly descended, but due to her inexperience, she accidentally fell on her butt, "Ite! That smarts."

"Daijoubu?" Luna asked with concern.

"I'm fine, I just need to work on my landing," Yoko giggled, "...Hey Luna… what do you think of me flying and all this stuff?"

"You're doing pretty well," Luna giggled, helping her up, "I'm sure that you'll get better along the way. Now let's get to Trunks and see what else needs fixing in history."

"Good idea. We'll continue your training later, Yoko," Hakugin agreed.

* * *

Later, the trio met back up with Trunks in the Time Nest.

"Oh, good timing, I've got your next mission all set to go. You three ready to go?" Trunks asked the trio to make sure.

The three just nodded before entering the Time Vault, Trunks picking up the Scroll of Eternity, which was glowing dark purple once again.

"Your next mission takes place a year after Raditz's defeat and Goku's death," Trunks informed, "But keep in mind, I may know what year it takes place in, I don't know exactly what the History Change is. So let's take a look and see what happened."

With a nod from the others, Trunks unrolled the scroll, the text shifting to show the video screen again.

* * *

_**Flashback: Age 762**_

_On the desert floor of some canyon, many of Goku's allies, including Piccolo and Goku's son Gohan were on the ground, dead as nearby, some green armored aliens chattered in some unknown tongue, glowing the same dark purple energy that Raditz did, their eyes a bright red, glowing brighter than before. However, as this happened, they turned when they heard something, turning to see Goku, his top torn off, flying in the air towards something before noticing something coming towards him._

"_Ugh… Damn!" he grunted as he turned to see two flying GIANT APES with brown fur, glowing red eyes, wearing Saiyan armor similar to Raditz's, and also emitting the same dark purple energy._

_Goku quickly stopped flying before landing and roaring, glowing a vibrant red energy as the two apes landed in front of Goku, smirking._

"_And you just revived as well," the ape who was clothed with blue "spandex" and white gloves and boots replied before Goku roared, charging at the ape in an attempt to punch it._

_The ape dodged the blow before punching Goku, sending him a distance away until the red glow faded and Goku dropped to the ground, exhausted as the giant apes with tails marched towards him._

* * *

"Okay, what are those things, and what is going on here? Or rather… what was supposed to happen?" Yoko asked. However, she suddenly looked over at Luna, who was frozen with fear.

"The… the Great Apes…" Luna responded, shuddering a bit in fear.

"Hey, Luna, what's wrong? Why are you afraid?" Hakugin asked.

"Huh? I-It's nothing. It's just… I can't come with you guys on this next mission…" Luna replied, still shaking with fear.

"Why? What's wrong?" Yoko asked.

"It's just… this is something personal, okay?!" Luna snapped back at Yoko, "Look, it's clear at least one of those shouldn't be there."

"I still don't understand what those things are…" Hakugin noted.

"Those are Great Apes," Trunks informed, "Basically a super powered form of Saiyans that they transform into when looking at a celestial mass that could emit something call Blutz Waves, which ignite something inside them, causing them to change into giant apes. Most Great Apes cannot control their abilities, and go on a rampage. The power that allows them to change into Great Apes is in their monkey-like tails."

"Wait… so, if Saiyans have tails, then how come Goku and Luna don't have them?" Yoko asked, rather confused by the tails on the Great Apes, before getting a glare from Luna, "S-Sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, let's keep it that way," Luna responded, before walking out of the Time Vault, Yoko about to follow her before Trunks put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you want to help her, but right now is not the time… we need to get going on this mission as fast as possible," Trunks noted.

"Okay…" Luna sighed, before looking back at the scroll, "So... shouldn't that little boy and Piccolo be holding off one of those Saiyans before Goku arrived?"

"Yes, along with Krillin, that bald human about Gohan's size, Gohan being the boy in purple and Goku's son," Hakugin added.

"Not only that, but there's two Great Apes… Goku and company only had to face one during this battle, Vegeta. History is slowly starting to change, and we have to stop it. I'm grateful for you three you're willing to restore the timeline. You have been a big help so far… be careful, though," Trunks informed.

"Just… one last thing… what were those green things?" Yoko asked.

"Those are creatures called Saibamen. They are creatures that grow from planted seeds, usually stored in capsules with liquid in them for rapid growth. Just plant the seeds with the capsule, and you get instant henchmen ready to do your bidding. Perfect grunts for Saiyan fighters like Vegeta and Nappa. Also, they all have the same power level as Raditz," Trunks explained.

"And considering how weak Raditz is normally in history, they should be a walk in the park," Hakugin joked, picking up the rolled up scroll, "Anyway, we should get going. Ikuze, Yoko-chan"

"Good luck," Trunks bid the two farewell as they touched the scroll before being teleported to the past.

* * *

(Cue Theme: Cha La Head Cha La by Flow)

***The opening scene opens on 5 warriors standing in the shadows, before two of them vanish into thin air, the other three step forward as the theme song starts playing***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA!**

**Egao uratora zetto de (With a smile that's Ultra-Z)**

***The three are revealed to be Luna, Yoko, and Hakugin, as they stand proud before running forward***

**Kyo mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai~ SPARKING! (Even today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai~ SPARKING!)**

***As they run, the three start to glow with Ki before flying into the sky, as the Title appears onscreen***

**DragonBall: Ore-tachi no Xenoverse!**

***As the instrumental plays, we see multiple DBZ characters fly by, before catching up to Luna, who banks towards the camera as the scene shifts***

**Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke **_**Fly Away**_** [**_**Fly Away**_**] (Piercing the Shining clouds I Fly Away [**_**Fly Away**_**]) **

***The scene shifts to show Luna fighting against a villain-infused Frieza, as she blocks him blow for blow***

**Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama (While a Panorama spreads through my body)**

***Just then, she is joined by Yoko, who shoots a cyro-powered arrow at Frieza, before the two girls stand back to back, preparing energy attacks***

**Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte [okotte] (Kicked in the face, the Earth gets angry [gets angry])**

***We then see Hakugin fighting against a villain-infused Cell, dodging energy blasts before sending forth a Special Beam Cannon***

**Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru (and makes a volcano explode!)**

***Meanwhile, Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time are watching Hakugin fight and cheering him on***

**Toketa kori no naka ni (Within the melted polar ice)**

***We then see a shadow of a mysterious figure looking out into the horizon from a mountain, as lightning strikes in the background***

**Kyoryu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne (If there's a dinosaur, I want to train it to balance on a ball)**

***The scene then shifts to show two more figures, both blue-skinned with white hair and wearing red and black outfits, before the scene shifts to a dark dimension, with a figure with tall red hair and near pale-white skin wearing some sort of golden crown around his forehead, a dual shaded blue outfit lined with gold, white, and red, holding a staff made of bones with a red crystal on top, before the figure cracks a malicious grin***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa (CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! No matter what happens, I feel like it's no big deal!)**

***We then see our three heroes facing against multiple other villains, including Turles, Slug, Cooler, and Majin Buu***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo (CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Just as loudly as my heart pounds)**

***Just then, the trio look to see Great Ape Vegeta attack at them, before they land on the ground, charging up their attacks***

**Sawagu Genki-Dama...**_**Sparking**_**! (The Genki-Dama roars...Sparking!)**

***Fully charged, the three launch their special attacks at the enemy, the scene freezing as the beams are mid-way between them and Great Ape Vegeta***

* * *

**Age: 762**

Yoko and Hakugin suddenly found themselves teleported to what appeared to be a canyon lined with red rocks everywhere, having appeared next to two men. One of them with long black hair and wearing an outfit similar to Goku's when it wasn't torn, the kanji on white circles in the front and back standing for the word "turtle", but the other guy was odd as he was bald, wearing green pants with yellow and black boots, green cuffs, and while topless had a third eye on his forehead. And the group was now surrounded by Saibamen, all of them glowing the same dark purple energy as seen earlier, while two Saiyans with outfits similar to the Great Apes the trio saw observed this fight. One of them was taller and was bald with a goatee wearing black and yellow armor while the other had tall spiky hair, was much shorter, and was wearing white and yellow armor over a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots.

"Who're you two?! Are you allies?" the three-eyed bald man demanded to know, "You look strong, but I suggest you stay back."

"You see those guys over there with the huge powers?" another person, a short guy wearing a similar outfit to the man with long black hair, but was bald (had seemingly no nose) and had six dots on his forehead pointed to the two Saiyans, "Well, we're gonna have to fight them."

"That's right. Fighting these little guys isn't the end," the long black haired man added as Piccolo stepped forward.

"Leave them be. If we lose, the Earth is done for anyway. If that happens, there's nowhere to run. Go fight them if you really want," Piccolo responded to the two, vaguely recognizing them.

"You think he recognizes us?" Yoko whispered to Hakugin.

"I'm not entirely sure if he does or not, but it's best not to check. If he requests for our names, though, it could have some sort of repercussion of future events," Hakugin whispered.

"Two more of them?! Well, you weaklings won't make a difference at all," the bald Saiyan replied.

"Calm yourself, Nappa. They could provide more for our little show before we take them out. Now, if at all possible, try not to bore us," the shorter Saiyan with tall spiky hair requested.

-_The Saibamen of this history… they're just a bit stronger… and there are more of them,- _Trunks informed the time travelers

'_Our objective?' _Hakugin asked.

_-The Saibamen… Just reduce the number of Saibamen!-_

'_Wakkatemasu,' _Yoko nodded as the duo prepared themselves, the Saibamen taking the charge before one of them threw the first punch, hitting the black haired man in the gut before more of them charged at our heroes.

The members split up, each taking on at least one Saibaman, nine at maximum, quickly taking to the air. Hakugin, Piccolo, a short white boy and the short bald man seemed to have the easier time with them, but Yoko, Gohan, the long black haired man and the three eyed bald man had a bit more trouble with them. Despite those having an easier time having little problem, it still gave them enough trouble that the tall Saiyan, Nappa, was smirking at the sight.

"This soil may be dry, but it's really good, Vegeta. The Saibamen are really strong," Nappa pointed out, observing the fight.

"Okay, these little guys are really creeping me out now!" the short bald man noticed, before firing several energy balls at a group of six Saibamen, but they shrugged off the blows like it was nothing.

"Hehehe… Come on! Try harder!" Nappa laughed and shouted.

"T-They're really strong…!" the short bald man commented.

"Hmph… We still have to fight the two Saiyans afterwards…!" Piccolo added.

Suddenly, one of the Saibamen launched itself at the long haired black man before gripping the man's chest and it started glowing, making the man gasp before an explosion could be heard, stopping the fight and getting the attention of our heroes. When the smoke cleared, the man was lying motionless in a crater along with a dismembered claw of a Saibaman next to him.

The two time travelers were just stunned by this move by one of the Saibamen while the others were more stunned by the death of their friend.

"Y...Yamcha?" the short bald man murmured in worry.

"No…" the three-eyed man gasped.

"He… He's… dead?" the short white boy muttered in shock and horror.

"...No… p-please don't tell me that he died," Yoko whimpered.

"Uh… we should be careful of that," Hakugin just muttered as Yoko was just slack-jawed.

"But… we barely knew him… why does fate have to be like that sometimes?!" Yoko shouted, tears rushing down her face.

"Heh… that's one down," Nappa scoffed, "The Saibamen are more than a match for these punks."

"Kisama…" Hakugin roared before charging right through the Saibamen, destroying them with one energy ball each, before turning to Nappa, "You're next, you monster."

"I don't think so!" Nappa shouted, throwing more seeds into the ground, causing more Saibamen to appear.

'_Uh oh… Trunks, we got more Saibamen incoming! Though, these ones are looking odd… some of them are all gray, and others look a dark blue and pink… and it's… odd...' _Yoko informed, noticing the odd colorations of some of the Saibamen

_-Huh? What're you-... wait… you're right, those colors. I thought Saibamen were green…- _Trunks noticed as Nappa also noticed the new oddly colored Saibamen.

"Hmm? Hey now… Tennenmen and Jinkomen are in the mix now," Nappa noticed.

"Good. Let's see how well they do," the shorter Saiyan, Vegeta, smirked as Nappa chuckled.

"At this rate, we won't have to fight at all," Nappa smirked as the gray Tennenmen and pink and dark blue Jinkomen rushed into the fray, attacking the three-eyed man and the short white boy while Piccolo, Gohan and the short bald man continued to fight the regular Saibamen.

_-At this rate that these Saibamen are coming, we're going to lose! You have to hurry and take the rest down!- _Trunks shouted to the trio of time travelers.

"Uh… I think I have an idea… but… I'll need to get airborne. Can you hold their attention for a bit?" Yoko asked.

"Leave it to me," Hakugin assured as he flew in, rapidly punching and kicking the Tennenmen, before rushing in to fight the Jinkomen.

Yoko jumped up into the air, using her newly learned flying abilities and she began to fly into a sort of cyclone motion, using her powers of ice to create an ice cyclone to freeze the Tennemen and Jinkomen solid. She took aim with her crossbow and fired at them, shattering them on contact.

"Nice work, Yoko-chan!" Hakugin cheered.

"Wow… that was pretty impressive," the short bald man noted.

"Krillin, quit gawking and focus!" Piccolo shouted.

"Y-Yes sir!" Krillin gulped.

Suddenly, though, some Tennenmen pounced on the three-eyed man, and a few Jinkomen tackled the small white boy, before exploding, killing them in the process, shocking the short bald man, Krillin.

"N-No… Yamcha! Chiaotzu! T-Tien, too…! GOKU! HURRY UP AND GET HERE~!" Krillin shouted in desperation.

_-Are you guys okay?!- _Trunks asked the time travelers.

'_We just lost Tien and Chiaotzu to the Tennenmen and Jinkomen!'_ Hakugin informed.

'_We barely knew those guys either! Fate can be very cruel sometimes,'_ Yoko sighed, clearly saddened by the loss of two great warriors, having witnessed them perishing before her, _'It-... it's just not fair… why did this have to happen?'_

_-It's a shame, but this is the true history; Tien and Chiaotzu die in this battle along with Yamcha… and… one other as well.- _

"Aw… Pitiful Tennenmen and Jinkomen with a double KO! And against these losers, too!" Nappa chuckled.

"Hey! Could someone please remove this trash from the battlefield?" Vegeta taunted/scoffed, Krillin glaring at them

"D-Damn you!" he growled, charging towards Nappa, only to be stopped by a Tennenman and Jinkoman, double teaming to kick the would-be attacker, sending him into a nearby boulder.

"Well, whaddya know? They're not bad…" Nappa admitted of the two Saibamen breeds.

"Heh heh heh… They might prove to be fun, just like I thought," Vegeta chuckled, but despite this, the numbers of Saibamen in general on the field were still greatly diminished.

Yoko and Hakugin managed to outmaneuver and kick the remaining Saibamen into each other, five of them hitting the rocks and exploding in defeat, leaving only two left.

_-That's it. Only a few more! Destroy them all!- _Trunks shouted as Yoko and Hakugin charged up a purple and green energy blast, respectfully, before firing the two beams out at the two Saibamen, leaving corpses of these aliens on the battlefield.

"We did it," Yoko panted falling down onto her bum, starting to get a bit exhausted.

"It's not over yet," Hakugin informed as the trio turned towards Nappa, Piccolo joining their side as Nappa slowly approached them, smirking when he flashed with the dark purple energy and glowing red eyes.

"You're right about that, bug boy. Now comes the real fight. Which one should I take to the cleaners first?" Nappa responded, looking to see who he wanted to fight first.

_-Keep your guard up, you two… I sense an evil energy… Coming from within Nappa. That evil power… when they're engulfed within it… their power level is multiplied. We have to help out so history will progress how it's supposed to!- _Trunks informed.

'_Luna said those power number thingies are pointless…' _Yoko responded_._

_-She was referring to the numbers of those levels, you can still sense those levels even without knowing the exact numbers, but that's besides the point. Help the others take down Nappa, and help them until Vegeta's forced to retreat,- _Trunks replied as Nappa got himself ready.

"I think I know who my first target is… the cave girl!" Nappa responded, pointing at Yoko before charging in towards her.

"...Cave girl? Nobody... and I mean _nobody_, calls me that," Yoko exclaimed in anger, standing up and glaring at Nappa, the Saiyan about to punch her, but then, Gohan appeared, somehow blocking the blow for her, "Thanks…"

With that, Gohan then smiled before he punched Nappa rapidly, sending him into the side of a mountain with one of his punches, shattering Nappa's torso armor. Nappa then popped back out of the rubble, basically now having just his tail wrapped around his waist, and only his boots and "speedo". Yoko gave an angry look at Nappa, taking out her crossbow and actually charging her ice powers into her shot before firing it, two streams of white flying around the arrow before it knocked him back.

"That… was for… the cave girl remark," Yoko stated while panting.

"Note to self, never get on her bad side," Hakugin said to himself.

"Grr… you are making me so mad!" Nappa shouted before he charged up his hand with a pinkish red fiery energy before reeling his arm back.

"The feeling is mutual…" Yoko replied, as she charged up her ice energy into her fist as well.

"DIE~!" Nappa roared, firing the energy in a gigantic beam, not only at Yoko, but also Gohan, the young boy frozen in fear causing Yoko to stop.

However, just as that happened, Piccolo ran in from of the two and take the full force of the blast, getting killed in the process as Yoko gasped in shock while Hakugin was horrified at seeing the death of a fellow Namekian.

"My kin… kisamara… you will pay for this!" he shouted before he charged at Nappa.

"P… Piccolo…" Gohan gawked, stunned by Piccolo's sacrifice before getting enraged and turning to Nappa, "I will defeat you!"

With that, Gohan and the short bald man joined Hakugin in attacking Nappa as a trio, while Yoko just had more tears in her eyes than before over the death of Piccolo.

"Run… G… Gohan…" Piccolo grunted as his last words while Nappa scoffed, blocking the attacks sent his way.

"Hmph! The fool changed my kill order. Whatever, it's all the same," Nappa scoffed, "The rest of you are no match for me."

Nappa just kept on avoiding and blocking the attacks of the Silver Namekian, however, Hakugin gave a scoff and looked at Nappa.

"Now you'll see my true power…" he stated, as he charged up his Ki.

"What now?" Nappa responded, confused after kicking the short bald man and Gohan aside before Hakugin moved around rather quickly poking at Nappa's arm, hitting pressure points in them to paralyze Nappa's arms while Gohan went over to check on his friend.

"K-Krillin… are you okay?" Gohan asked the short bald man.

"T-Too strong… he's way too strong…" Krillin panted.

_-Yoko, I know Hakugin's not in the best of moods, but don't have him kill off Nappa just yet. We have to buy time… at least until Goku arrives,- _Trunks informed Yoko, _-More importantly, though, we have to defend Krillin and Gohan!-_

'_Hai,'_ Yoko responded, before sighing, "Mou… I wish Luna were here. She'd know what to do…"

* * *

**Age: 850**

Back in TokiToki City, Luna was walking around the Industrial Sector, both fear and anger in her eyes.

'_I can't go and help them… it's too painful to remember. ...damn you, Vegeta. Why did you have to end so many lives back then? It brings shame to our family...' _Luna thought to herself.

As she walked around, she found herself outside the Jikan Portal restaurant again, sighing as she looked inside.

"Kakarot would probably enjoy this place… from what the family records say, he was a big eater…" Luna chuckled, before sighing, "I'm too weak to fight these guys… how was Kakarot able to become so powerful without his tail?"

"From what I heard, it was from a lot of serious training, and good friends to help him along," Luna suddenly heard a female voice speak, before she turned around to see the Supreme Kai of Time, looking over at Luna and smirking.

"Huh? Who are you?" Luna asked, a bit confused.

"Surprised you don't know me yet. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time," the short Supreme Kai smiled, "Needless to say, I'm basically your boss."

"Wait… what? You're just some kid… and what's up with your ears?" Luna asked, pointing at the Supreme Kai's pointed ears, "How do you get them to stretch out like that?"

"Oh these? This is natural," she replied before realizing something, "HEY! I'm not a kid! I am a 75 million+ year old Supreme being called a Shin-jin, whose job is to manage this place!"

"Wow… that's quite something for someone who doesn't look a day over 10," Luna noticed.

The Supreme Kai just sighed before continuing.

"Look… the point is... tailed Saiyan or not, you have a destiny to the world. Why do you think the Dragon Balls even summoned you in the first place?!" the Supreme Kai explained.

"And you expect me to carry this out?! ...I'm not worth spending time on. When I had a tail, I was a monster, and now without it, I'm useless…" Luna sighed.

"You think that Yoko thinks that you're useless?"

"H-Huh?"

"Let me tell you a story…" the Supreme Kai of Time stated, "You know Trunks? He didn't have his tail either. His mother cut it off when he was born to make sure he didn't go on a rampage."

"Wait… He's a Saiyan too?! But… he looks like a normal guy…"

"He's half Saiyan. His mother was a human who knew a Saiyan very well and knew how to handle them. Guess who she ended up marrying to get Trunks as a kid?"

After thinking about it for a second, Luna gasped, "She married Vegeta, didn't she?!"

"Exactly! That's why your hair looks so much different from other Saiyans," Time Kai explained.

"Wait a minute… if Trunks is Vegeta's son… does that mean that… I'm… his… great granddaughter or something?"

"Well, not exactly. He's an alternate counterpart to your Great Grandfather, but that's not the point. Trunks grew up in a barren alternate future. All he knew was to survive. He was trained by Gohan to fight, and eventually became strong enough to take out the threat of his future, the Androids, and Cell. I was so impressed by his spirit, that I decided to hire him… though, don't tell Trunks about this, but I actually tricked him into thinking Time Travel was illegal after he created the future you came from and that he had to work for me to pay for the repercussions."

"Heh. That's pretty funny," Luna chuckled, before looking back at Time Kai, "So, what's your point, then? You think I should really face my past like this?"

"No, I'm saying you should turn around, be a coward and a shameful stain on your family legacy," the Supreme Kai said sarcastically at first before getting serious, "Of COURSE I mean you need to go out there and face your past! If you don't come to terms with your fears, then they will continue to haunt you for the rest of your life. Would you really want that haunting you until you die?"

"Wh-What?! N-No! Of course not! It's just… after what happened… after mother had… I just… I just couldn't bear to…"

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself! I get that what happened to you was traumatic, but we must face our pasts in order to move on to a better future. And in this case, you can't face it any more than by literally going back to the past in order to help your friends protect the timeline…"

"...you're right. I really snapped at them, didn't I? I left them alone out there to face those Great Apes alone…"

"So… what are you going to do?"

"...What am I gonna do? I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna go after them, I'm gonna kick some Great Ape butt, and I'm going to learn from this!" Luna shouted, before running toward the Time Vault, Time Kai smiling as she watched leave.

"Go get 'em, girl," Time Kai stated, giving a thumbs-up.

* * *

**Age: 762**

Meanwhile, the combatants were still having a bit more trouble than expected as Hakugin brutally attacked Nappa. However, he was slowly losing ground against Nappa.

"Hakugin, stop! He's too powerful!" Yoko pleaded, but it was no use. The Namekian wouldn't back down. Yoko looked down, feeling there was no other way, before freezing Hakugin's feet to the ground as he tried to move forward, before pulling him away from the fight.

"Oi! W-Why did you do that?!" Hakugin exclaimed in confusion and anger.

"I… I couldn't let you just get yourself killed over this. He's too powerful for you to defeat alone…" Yoko stated.

"...I guess I was a little too reckless, wasn't I?" Hakugin sighed, before turning toward Yoko, "I'm sorry, Yoko."

"It's okay. Let's just try to stay focused on the fight before-" Yoko started before Nappa charged towards them, Yoko knocking him aside with an ice attack and freezing him to the ground.

"Why, you…! Now I'm mad!" Nappa roared, before he broke out of the ice and powered up with white energy around him.

_-We're overpowering him and he still won't fall… This is one tough guy…! This is the power of a pure Saiyan…!- _Trunks told the others.

"...We need a plan…" Hakugin stated, a little bit nervous about this.

"...Combo of Ki and Ice?" Yoko suggested.

"Not a bad plan, but I don't think it'll be enough," Hakugin responded before Nappa roared, charging up some sort of white energy in his mouth before firing it out like Godzilla's Atomic Breath. Yoko created a barricade of ice around herself and Hakugin to defend them, but it didn't seem to be enough...

"Ugh… I can't hold this much longer…" Yoko grunted, the shield about to give way to lead them to their doom, before…

"Galick Gun!"

With that, Nappa was suddenly knocked on his face from behind as Yoko's shield faded, Yoko and Hakugin looking over to see a familiar blue-haired girl smiling at them.

"Luna!" Yoko and Hakugin gasped, seeing the female Saiyan hovering behind Nappa.

"Impossible! How could she mimic my Galick Gun?!" Vegeta gawked.

"Hope I didn't miss all the fun," Luna stated, smirking before landing next to teammates, "Hey… I'm sorry about what happened…"

"It's okay. I didn't mean to offend you at all. But… I thought you didn't want to come here because of the Great Apes…" Yoko noted.

"Well… yea, but let's just say I had some sense knocked into me about that," Luna noted, before they looked over to see Nappa slowly get off the ground.

"Grrr… now you've made me angry! It's time to die!" Nappa shouted, preparing another laser before...

"I have had enough!" they heard Krillin shout before turning to see him lift his hand into the air, charging up a disc of Ki energy that looked like the blade of a buzzsaw, "DESTRUCTO DISC!"

With that, Krillin thrusted his hand forward towards Nappa, firing the disc in an attempt to slice the Saiyan in half, but Nappa moved out of the way, the disc only scratching his cheek as it continued to travel and slice a mountain in half.

"...Can you do that?" Yoko asked Luna.

"I could, but I don't want to… not yet anyway," Luna admitted (the last part mumbled to herself) as Nappa roared again, rushing in and knocking down Krillin and Gohan with just a shove, knocking Hakugin and Yoko aside before he and Luna ended up in a clash, sending a flurry of punches and kicks at each other before Nappa gave Luna a hard knee to the face knocking her down.

"Luna!" Hakugin shouted, rushing forward, as his arm ignited with green ki.

The Ki energy increased and went fiery before he punched, it was sent forward in a fireball style. Nappa saw this before the blast collided with him and he just took it like it was nothing before he rushed over to Hakugin before kicking him in the skull, sending him to the ground, creating a crater. As he was about to go after Luna, Gohan got in between the two before roaring, his Ki flaring up.

"MASENKO!" he shouted as he crossed his arms in an X formation before launching the beam of yellow Ki at Nappa, who just punched it away.

"Heh, not too bad kid. That actually made my arm numb," Nappa admitted, but then the group felt something, before seeing Goku land near Krillin and Gohan, the kanji on the back of his gi saying 'Kai' instead of turtle.

"Krillin, just stay back!" Goku insisted, "I'll take it from here."

"Goku/Daddy!" Krillin and Gohan gawked, but Krillin was the first to recover.

"No way… he's alive…" Luna gasped.

"Well Trunks did say he was revived with the Dragon Balls," Hakugin pointed out.

"Hope we don't have to use that on one of us…" Yoko noted.

"T-They can take it from here, Gohan, let's go!" Krillin insisted, Nappa panting as he stared down the time traveling trio, Vegeta scowling at the sight.

"Nappa is having trouble. I'll deal with Kakarot!" Vegeta stated before his scouter started beeping frantically, "Huh? What's this?"

Goku then started channeling his Ki, powering up while the trio just watched on.

"Whoa! This power…" Hakugin gawked.

"What is this power?" Yoko wondered, not recognizing the level of power.

"He's truly getting stronger… that's the ancestor I know and love," Luna replied, saying the second half to herself.

Goku then finished powering up as Vegeta gasped in shock.

"It's… it's impossible!" he gawked.

"Vegeta, c'mon, tell me what his power level is!" Nappa shouted as Vegeta took off the scouter.

"It's… It's over 9000!" Vegeta roared, crushing the scouter to pieces.

"WHAT?! 9000?! There's no way he could be that high!" Nappa replied in utter disbelief.

"I don't care what you're talking about; if you're gonna destroy the Earth, then I have to stop you," Goku stated before the trio stood alongside him, "Oh hey, it's you three again! I'm glad you came back to help after a year ago. Have you gotten any stronger?"

"Trust me, we have," Luna assured, "Now let's show this bald gorilla who's boss!"

"Agreed," Hakugin nodded, as all four of them charged at Nappa, but Nappa took to the air and started flying around.

Goku, Luna and Hakugin soon followed, but Goku stopped a moment, just now seeing the casualties under him.

"P-Piccolo. Tien… Y-Yamcha… Chiaotzu… and Kami…" Goku growled, his power rising up even more, much to Vegeta's shock, "I am not… going to let you GET AWAY WITH THIS...~!"

With that, Goku charged at Vegeta while Luna and Hakugin continued fighting Nappa in the air.

"Wh-What?!" Nappa gawked before noticing something out of the corner of his eye, seeing Yoko rush up and tackle Nappa in the air, flying as easily as the others, before they all threw a flurry of punches and kicks which Nappa tried to block.

"Nappa! Hurry up and defeat them!" Vegeta roared, having difficulty with Goku despite the power granted to him by the dark aura.

"Time for a team attack!" Luna suggested before she lifted her hand in the air, surprising Yoko when she created a Destructo Disc, "Don't just stand there, get ready to attack!"

"H-Hai," Yoko replied before she put her hands together and charged a purple energy ball before reeling back like a pitcher and throwing the energy like a baseball.

"Here goes!" Hakugin said before he started charging his Ki into another sphere before sending it as a blast of energy at Nappa.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" Luna shouted as she threw the disc, the three attacks colliding with Nappa, making him curse at his defeat.

"Hey, that's my move!" Krillin realized before seeing how the trio beat Nappa, "Th-They actually beat him! Talk about strong! At this rate, we're gonna win!"

"Dammit, Nappa lost. Hmph… Stupid idiot," Vegeta scoffed.

"V… Vegeta… I… need help…" Nappa pleaded, stretching his hand out to Vegeta.

_-Father… No, he's just another person… swallowed by that evil energy. Vegeta is powered up, too. Good luck!- _Trunks responded to the trio.

'_You can count on us,'_ Luna responded, seeing Vegeta take Nappa's hand, but instead of simply helping him up, the shorter Saiyan threw Nappa right into the air, confusing him and the onlookers.

"Die!" Vegeta shouted before firing a huge energy beam at Nappa, vaporizing him in the process. Goku just looked stunned by this as well as Hakugin and Yoko.

"I can't believe you would kill your own comrade," he gawked before the three stood alongside him.

"Now that's just cruel-hearted… and it's certainly not honorable," Hakugin pointed out.

"SILENCE!" Vegeta snapped.

"Get ready, Vegeta. You're going to get the beating of a lifetime," Luna growled.

"You will pay for all the lives you have taken today, and for all the innocents that have suffered!" Yoko shouted.

"Very well… All four of you come at me at once," Vegeta urged, "You should rejoice, Kakarot. I, the elite warrior, will take some time to play with you."

"Even a regular guy can become an elite if he works hard enough," Goku pointed out, causing Vegeta to laugh.

"That's a funny joke. Then I'll just show you the wall that no amount of effort can possibly surmount!" Vegeta shouted before charging at the four, them moving out of the way before flying after Vegeta, all five fighters rushing over to the nearby desert as they each traded punches and kicks.

However, Vegeta, thanks to the power increase, was able to block all the others' blows before punching Hakugin in the gut, kicking Luna in the back, shoving Yoko with a backhand, and giving Goku an axe kick to the head, sending them all to the ground.

"Yowch… talk about powerful," Luna panted.

'_Trunks… who's even giving him this power?'_ Yoko asked.

-_I'm not sure. But it feels unlike anything I've faced before,_\- Trunks noted as Goku managed to recover faster than the others before he began powering up again.

"Fast recovery," Luna noted before…

"KAIO KEN!" Goku shouted, his power increasing as he began to glow a bright red aura.

"Kaio what?" Yoko questioned as Goku rushed at Vegeta faster than he did before and nailed him in the gut.

"Kaio Ken, it's essentially a power up that increases one's powers at the cost of his body," Luna explained to Yoko, "The more he uses it and the more powerful it is, the more the strain on his body. That's why I don't dare touch that."

"I suggest we go up there and help him, he's got Vegeta on the ropes now and this could be our chance," Hakugin told the others as they got up before taking to the air and joining along with Goku.

The quartet had an easier time now as Goku's Kaio Ken overwhelmed Vegeta, before the latter managed to dodge the blows and fire a light blue energy beam at them, managing to hit them along with destroy some rock mountains. Goku looking like he received the most damage as he had scuff marks on his body and the shirt of his gi was now completely gone. The only known damage Luna looked like she got was actually some cuts on her arms as well as some tatters and holes in her gi, Hakugin having the same type of damage and Yoko's jacket currently shredded to pieces before she took it off, and a hole on her sports pants where her knee is. Despite this, Goku rushed at Vegeta again, punishing him until the Prince of Saiyans as Vegeta kicked Goku into the ground once more.

"Ugh… I was hoping I wouldn't have to… but it looks like I have no choice… Kaio Ken… X3!" he roared, the red aura around him growing brighter before he rushed even faster at Vegeta knocking him into another rocky mountain.

"This is an outrage! How could I be losing to a low class wretch! You'll pay for this~!" Vegeta roared, flying up over Goku, and glowed a purple energy preparing what Luna labeled before as a Galick Gun, while Goku reeled back and prepared his signature move.

"KA~ME~HA~ME~" he started, charging up the blue beam before...

"GALICK GUN… FIRE!/HA~!" the two shouted in unison, the beams colliding, and looking to be of equal power, but Vegeta gasped, noticing something off.

"Wh-What?!" Vegeta gawked.

"X4~!" Goku roared, his Kamehameha increasing in power, beating Vegeta's Galick Gun before his blue beam hit Vegeta, sending him flying into the sky.

"Whoa!" Yoko gawked.

"Amazing," Luna smiled, seeing this power.

"Hold on… something tells me this isn't over yet," Hakugin noted as, while Vegeta was scuffed up, some cuts were made in his skin, and his armor was missing one shoulder pad, he was still up and running.

"DAMN YOU~!" Vegeta roared before he landed before the group, grunting a bit, "I-In that case… I'll just have to become a Great Ape!"

"Uh oh…" Yoko gulped as Vegeta held some blue glowing energy orb.

"N-No… not this…" Luna shuddered, frozen in fear.

"Stand your ground, girls. We have to restore the timeline no matter what!" Hakugin noted as the orb suddenly grew a bit larger, and looking like it was on fire before Vegeta grunted, throwing the orb into the air, causing the four heroes to look up in confusion.

"Wh-what?!" Goku gawked as him and the time traveling trio began to feel the ground shake.

"Burst open and mix!" Vegeta shouted, as the orb burst, now looking like the Earth's moon, shining down as Vegeta started growing, gasping as his power increased and his body began to change shape as well.

When the intense light died down a bit, the quartet looked up in shock, seeing Vegeta became a Great Ape, while Goku was just stunned by the sight in general.

"There it is… the Great Ape form," Luna replied, shuddering in fear as Yoko hid behind her fearfully as well, as Hakugin had only wide eyes to express his shock.

"No… way…" Goku muttered as Vegeta laughed.

"Now you see. This is the end for you!" he roared, glowing with the dark purple energy and his eyes glowing red again.

"A-A Great Ape? ...It's a monster!" Goku gawked.

"Let me tell you something fun… Saiyans in their Great Ape form have powers 10 times greater than normal!" Vegeta declared, as Goku realized something.

"I-I see… Now I get it… the monster that killed Grandpa… and the one that destroyed the arena… That… that was… that was all me...!" Goku gawked.

_-So that's a Great Ape… it's huge! But… you can defeat him, I know it!- _Trunks told the group.

'_Do you even see the size of this thing!? How can we fight something the size of a kaiju?!'_ Yoko gawked, _'Plus, I don't know if Luna is-'_

'_I… I'm ready for it! If I run away now, it'll only bring shame to my heritage! I can do this!' _Luna responded, swallowing her fear and giving a determined look at Vegeta.

_-It may look powerful, sure, but just buy some time, keep fighting until Krillin and Gohan come back to help, I'll give you further instructions from there.-_

'_Understood,'_ Hakugin replied, "Girls, we can take him down. It's just an overgrown monkey, we'll have no problems if we take him on together!"

"Right. I'm ready for this! Let's go!" Luna smirked, Yoko nodding in determination before they, along with Goku, charged in, attacking Great Ape Vegeta, who initially shrugged it off like it was nothing, until Goku grabbed the Ape's tail and then spun him around like he was in the hammer throw event at the olympics, before he let go and sent the Great Ape colliding with another mountain.

The trio then smirked at the sight before Luna rushed in first, delivering a hard Ki charged punch to the Ape's nose, making him growl in pain before Hakugin and Yoko delivered a double kick to his chest, making him struggle to stand before Goku lifted his arms up in the air.

"D-Damn it… I didn't know that the difference in power would be this much…" Goku grunted, "Can you three distract him while I gather some energy here?"

"I think so," Luna nodded, as Vegeta finally got up and roared.

"You three think you can defeat me alone?!" Vegeta scoffed as our trio prepared to fight, "Against me, your chances of survival are ZERO!"

"I don't think so! I know that we will survive, because I have the two greatest partners a Saiyan could ask for..." Luna responded, smiling at her two companions, before continuing, "I may have been afraid of you… the power that dwells inside you… what dwelled inside me… but I won't let you take any more lives!"

With that, the trio started flying around Vegeta, distracting him as nearby Krillin and Gohan were watching.

"Gohan! I know what you're thinking, I'll go with you!" Krillin told Gohan.

"R-Right!" Gohan nodded as they joined the trio, Vegeta punching Hakugin into one mountain and knocking Yoko away with his tail.

"Guys!" Luna gasped before Krillin and Gohan joined her.

"He may be a Great Ape, but he'll turn back if we cut his tail off!" Krillin responded, "Gohan! Let's go cut off that tail!"

"Yeah!" Gohan nodded, as Vegeta was about to stomp on Hakugin and Yoko before Luna rammed him in the gut with her kick.

_-Let either Krillin or someone from this time with a sword cut off the tail. All you have to do is fight to protect them!- _Trunks told the trio.

'_Gotcha,'_ Luna replied before he rushed over to Hakugin and Yoko, "Are you guys okay?"

"I… I think my arm's broken," Yoko grunted, Luna pulling out the bag of Senzu Beans they bought.

"It's a good thing that I brought this with me. Here, eat this. I know you don't want to, but we don't have time to see a doctor," Luna told Yoko, dropping one in her hand before she gave one to Hakugin and she had one herself.

"Well, bottom's up," Yoko as she took one along with Hakugin and Luna, the three eating the beans, which healed them back up to full strength in an instant, "Whoa, my arm… it's better. I don't even feel tired."

"That's good to hear. Now let's kick some monkey butt!" Luna stated, before looking over to Goku, "How's it going over there?"

"Need a little help over here!" Goku shouted as Luna nodded, flying up.

"A few well-aimed Ki blasts should do the trick," she figured, firing some yellow Ki blasts, which hit Vegeta in the eyes, blinding him for a bit which gave Goku enough time to gather more energy, "Hey Krillin, you can have your attack back! Now, cut off his tail!"

"Right! DESTRUCTO DISC!" Krillin shouted, preparing the attack before sending it at Vegeta, managing to slice the tail right off at the base, "Alright!"

Vegeta roared in pain as he began to shrink.

"D-Damn it~!... M-My tail~!" he roared, his body reverted to it's more human form, the Saiyan panting at the sudden loss of power, "Damn all of you! I'll kill you all!"

"At least I cut his tail off! Now he's back to normal," Krillin smiled as he, Gohan and the trio got ready.

_-YES! You got him out of the Great Ape form. Now go and defeat Vegeta!- _Trunks ordered the time traveling trio.

"Kakugo shiro… Vegeta (Prepare yourself… Vegeta)," Hakugin responded, the trio joining the heroes in attacking the Saiyan, who glowed the dark purple energy again before thrusting his arms apart, firing off an explosive wave of blue energy, knocking our heroes back and destroying more rock pillars.

"Well… that hurt…" Luna winced again as she pried herself out of the rock before helping Goku, "You okay?"

"I'm almost done gathering energy, just… just hold him off a little longer…" Goku replied, glowing with white energy.

"Right, I'll buy you a little more time," Luna nodded, flying off to help Yoko and Hakugin before Vegeta charged in and kicked Luna right in the gut.

"You BRAT!" Vegeta roared before setting up to throw a punch, but Luna just grabbed it.

"Hey Vegeta… I'm distracting you… so they can punch you," Luna panted, earning a confused look from Vegeta before turning around and seeing Hakugin and Yoko appear, both giving Vegeta an uppercut to the face, sending him flying into a rock pile.

"You are becoming really bad thorns in my side! Just who do you three think you are?!" Vegeta demanded to know, the trio standing before him.

"You really wanna know? We're just wandering travelers, nothing more." Luna smirked.

"Travelers defending the worlds from evil," Hakugin added.

"And protecting the innocent," Yoko finished.

"Oboetoke (Remember that)!" the trio shouted, pointing their fingers at Vegeta before firing their individual color beams from said fingers, hitting Vegeta in the face, sending him flying as…

"It's time!" Goku shouted before he put his right fist up filled with white energy, "SPIRIT BOMB!"

And with that, he threw the giant sphere of energy right at Vegeta, who gasped and screamed in shock and horror as the white ball hit him and sent him into the sky before exploding. When the sphere died down, Vegeta was down on the ground, completely battered and beaten, his armor and blue jumpsuit damaged and broken, and he was crawling back to a white spherical pod of some kind with a circular purple window.

"Hold it right there!" Krillin shouted, grunting in pain as he struggled to go after Vegeta, "Do you think… that after everything you've done… after killing our friends… that we're just gonna let you leave!"

As he struggled to go after Vegeta, Luna, Yoko and Hakugin suddenly got in front of him, keeping him from going further.

"Let him go, Krillin," Luna told him.

"There's been enough killing," Hakugin added.

"You don't have to do this; he has to live," Yoko insisted.

"Uh… Why are you stopping me?!" Krillin demanded.

"Krillin… it's okay…" Goku assured, completely drained and exhausted at the moment, "Next time… I'll… I'll beat him… on my own!"

With that, Goku looked at the trio of time travelers and smiled, while still exhausted.

"Thank you," he smiled, "I don't think I would've gotten through this without you three."

"...No problem," Luna smiled, giving Goku a thumbs up, Hakugin bowing in respect and Yoko twirling her hair a bit before everyone looked and saw Vegeta's pod going back up into space, "...I guess we'd better get going, guys."

"Will I see you guys again?" Goku asked.

"I'm sure you will," Hakugin replied.

"Jaa na," Yoko waved to him.

"Later… Goku," Luna smiled as the three were engulfed in light before vanishing from the time.

* * *

**Age: 850**

Later, the trio met back up with Trunks back in the Time Nest.

"Finally… it's back to normal now. The Scroll of Eternity has been corrected," Trunk smiled, "You three have done excellent! Thank you so much!"

"It was our honor," Hakugin nodded.

"Now, I'm not gonna lie… that was one of the most hardest fights we've ever been in," Yoko admitted.

"And it's only gonna get harder. And if you know me and Goku, the harder the fight, the more fun it's gonna be," Luna smirked, "One thing bothers me, though… the scroll showed two Great Apes, but we only saw one, that being Vegeta… what happened to the other one?"

"Oh, the second one in the time change was apparently Nappa if he wasn't killed off quick enough, which was one of the changes, but since you guys got Vegeta to kill him off, history got started back on course. Still… Why did something like this even happen?" Trunks wondered, getting the attention of the three, "It should be impossible. You can't change history like this."

"It seems someone traveled through time and changed history. Just like how you did in the past. Right Trunks?" they heard another female voice speak, getting their attention before hearing a hooting of an owl, quickly looking up to see a white owl with yellow-tipped feathers, a black beak, and red markings around its eyes flying overhead before looking ahead, Trunks gasping in surprise, the woman approaching them being new to two of the trio, but what surprised them was… she was the shortest of the group and looked almost like a little girl, "Hello~!" she smiled and waved, making Trunks gawk a bit.

"Ah… H-Hello there," Trunks muttered as the group looked at her, confused before the woman, the Supreme Kai of Time, casually waved and gestured at them, Trunks trying to retain a gentlemanly composure, "This is the master of the Time Nest. She's the Supreme Kai of Time, and a very important person. She manages the flow of time throughout the entire universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting."

As Trunks spoke, the Supreme Kai of Time acted a bit childish, throwing up a couple peace signs, and smiling with pride until she grunted as the owl from earlier landed on her head, making her grunt a bit in pain, and making Trunks gawk as the bird's feathers blocked the Supreme Kai's face.

"What the…! What are you doing?!" Trunks gawked as the bird just hooted, making the Supreme Kai groan, moving its feathers aside.

"Really? Just what in the heck do you think you're doing?!" she snapped, flailing her arms a bird as the owl flew off, hooting at her, "What is your deal today? Are you using my head as a perch now?!"

Yoko and Hakugin just looked with wide eyes and dropped jaws at the sight of the Supreme Kai of Time, while Luna couldn't help but laugh at the woman.

"SHUT UP! I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology! You're heavier than you look, ya know!" the Kai snapped at the bird, trying to get after it for a moment, Trunks just looking a bit concerned.

"I'll be honest, this isn't what I expected when I heard the words 'Supreme Kai of Time'," Hakugin admitted.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised too, when I met her," Luna noted.

"Yeah… I was thinking of someone more… more… uh…" Yoko stuttered.

"Majestic and regal?" Luna finished, giggling a bit.

"Somewhere along those lines," Yoko nodded as Trunks turned to the trio.

"As I said… She's a very important person… Just trust me…" Trunks responded, nervously chuckling as the bird finally flew away, leaving the Supreme Kai of Time to groan in annoyance.

"Oh, geez!" she sighed, the others just staring, leaving a bit of an awkward silence.

"Um, Supreme Kai of Time…?" Trunks replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, finally getting the Supreme Kai's attention once more.

"Oh… Oh, sorry," she quickly apologized to the group, turning her gaze to the trio, "Anyhow, you must be three of the warriors Shenron summoned. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time! Nice to meet ya!"

"Ishinomori Luna, I'm a Saiyan," Luna smiled, recovering the quickest out of the three.

"Inafune Yoko and I'm human," Yoko replied, nervously giggling.

"Hakugin, Namekian," Hakugin greeted, still having a bit of trouble processing what he just saw.

"You know… She may not seem like it, but she's in quite a high position in the universe," Trunks told the three.

"By the way, that bird you saw just now? That's my best friend, Tokitoki," the Supreme Kai of Time added.

"Best friend?" the girls responded, a bit surprised, recalling what happened seconds ago.

"Best friend that steps on you maybe…" Trunks muttered.

"Still, this is good. You guys seem quite talented. In other words, I think you all make a good team," the Supreme Kai of Time smiled.

"Thank you," Luna smiled.

"I've been thinking the same thing," Yoko added.

"So you said that you might know the ones who are causing these drastic changes in history?" Hakugin checked.

"Good question there, Hakugin. Until we find the cause of these changes, this is far from over," Trunks added.

"Seems there are two time travelers with strange energy… And they're messing with the flow of time," the Supreme Kai of Time answered, "I don't know what they're up to, but I'll tell you what. I have a bad feeling about this."

"A time traveling duo… Who could that be…?" Trunks wondered.

"So there's two people involved in this," Luna muttered.

"Why would they do this?" Yoko wondered.

"I have no idea," Hakugin replied.

"Well, let's start by finding them! If what we've seen will prove anything, it'll be that when history changes occur, we might just catch them in the act or find them within the general time period," Trunks figured.

"There's probably going to be more changes in history. So keep on your guard; stay alert for when the next change occurs," the Supreme Kai of Time informed the trio.

"Yes/Hai/Wakatta," the three responded.

"I do have one question though, will the heroes of the past recognizing us have any serious impact on the fabric of the space time continuum?" Hakugin questioned.

The Supreme Kai of Time thought about it for a moment before she looked up with her index finger pointing up.

"I don't think so, if anything, it'll more than likely make your missions easier. But regardless, do be careful, and do not let them know who you are," the Supreme Kai of Time replied, "And if they do ask, just say you're wandering travelers."

"We've actually done that not 3 minutes ago," Yoko informed.

"Good. Then you're already off to a good start," the Supreme Kai of Time smiled, "Now come by anytime you guys are ready for the next mission."

"Roger/Hai/Understood," the trio nodded before walking out of the Time Nest back to their hotel.

* * *

"Hey, Luna, thanks for the help back there…" Yoko stated, smiling.

"Aw~ it was nothin'. I just did what I had to," Luna responded.

"I have to wonder, though… why were you so fearful of the Great Apes in the first place?" Hakugin asked, slightly hesitant considering what happened last time.

"Well… I guess I can tell you guys, but I'm not exactly comfortable with telling…" Luna responded, taking a deep breath first, "...Back when I was young, my parents didn't seem too worried about me having a tail, so they left it on. But then, when I was seven… that was when I first became a Great Ape myself… I was so out of control, I didn't even realized I hurt anyone… but I ended up killing my mother. When I found out, I was horrified, so much so, I cut my tail off myself, and I've made sure that it never grew back. I couldn't stand having that power within me…"

"Oh… wow… I-I see…" Hakugin murmured, surprised by the story.

"Luna-chan… I'm so sorry…" Yoko added, looking at Luna concerned.

"I could never face myself since then… ever since, I've been trying to do good without having to rely on my natural Saiyan abilities. I grew to resent my Saiyan nature… I instead focused my training on increasing my physical abilities in general and learning the basics of Ki manipulation, my only powerful Ki blast I used was my Galick Gun… something my father passed down the knowledge of using to me…"

"...well, you don't have to be afraid anymore. We're here for you no matter what, Luna, and we will make sure that if you do lose control again, we'll be there to help bring you back…" Yoko stated, smiling.

"...thank you, Yoko. It's good to know I have such great friends as you two," Luna smiled, before hugging Yoko.

"Speaking of Ki blasts, Luna… how did you know how to perform the Destructo Disc, anyway?" Hakugin asked, getting Luna's attention.

"Huh? What do you mean? I just mimicked what he did and 'POOF!' I did it," Luna shrugged off.

"Still… I don't think you could've pulled it off that quickly without some training from him," Hakugin noted.

"Do you think those heroes of the past are still in this time period?" Yoko inquired.

"Well… okay, I may have fibbed a tiny bit. While you guys were busy eating, I got up to go clean myself up and I… bumped into someone, and… he's my master at this point. That's how I learned how to properly use the Destructo Disc," Luna admitted.

"Really," Hakugin replied, "Who is your master?"

"Hey Luna, how'd things go?" they heard someone speak before turning to see someone unexpected to Yoko and Hakugin.

"Him," Luna smiled, pointing at… Krillin?!

"Hey guys. How are you doing? You mind introducing me to your friends?" Krillin asked Luna.

"Yeah. Krillin, these are Yoko and Hakugin," Luna introduced, her friends' eyes wide in surprise.

"Wh-What?!" Yoko gawked.

"K-Krillin's your master?!" Hakugin gasped, unable to believe what he's seeing.

"Yeah," Luna nodded.

"Gotta admit, you guys do look familiar," Krillin admitted.

"Should we tell him?" Yoko whispered to Hakugin.

"Probably not yet. We'll check with the Supreme Kai of Time later," Hakugin told her, "So Luna, do you think Krillin can take on another student?"

"I don't see why not," Luna shrugged, "You okay with that, Krillin."

"Sure thing. I'll have to test her first to see how she is, though, but I'd be more than happy to train her once she's ready," Krillin smiled.

"Alright. Y-Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu (Let us get along well)!" Yoko stated, bowing to Krillin, Luna smiling.

"This is gonna be good, I can tell," Luna smiled as Hakugin walked back to their hotel while she and Yoko walked with Krillin, ready to start Yoko's advanced training.

* * *

**(Insert Ending Theme: Yeah! Break! Care! Break! by Takayoshi Tanimoto)**

***As the song starts, we see our main trio; Luna, Yoko, and Hakugin standing on a cliff looking over the horizon***

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

**Once you live for love then you've already won**

***The three then turn to the camera and smile, before jumping up and flying off, before shifting to the next scene***

**When I look up through the infinite sky**

**I never thought that it could come to this**

***We see Luna walking alone, before Yoko runs up beside her, causing Luna to smile***

**Just take my hand and together we'll fly**

***The two then fly up into the air, their Ki energy surrounding them***

**Let's go, I know, how high?**

***Hakugin then flies next to them and gives a salute, as he follows the two of them***

**Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around**

***The trio continue to fly, right through the clouds***

**This irreplaceable world needs us now**

***We then cut to see Trunks and Time Kai looking at a Time Scroll, a bit concerned***

**We have to join in the fight**

***They are then interrupted by TokiToki who flies past them, as the camera shows him zooming into the sky***

**Live your life like a KameHame-Ha**

***We then see the trio of heroes fighting various foes, trying to defend peace***

**Give your all, don't ever give up!**

**When we're together, I know we can win**

***We then see the three sitting on a balcony, talking and smiling***

**I have you to believe in!**

***Yoko then smiles at Luna, who gives a soft smile back***

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

***We then see the three running to where they are now needed***

**Give your all, don't ever give up**

***The camera changes to show the three giving their energy to Goku for a Spirit Bomb***

**All you need is love and to believe in yourself**

**It's easier when you believe**

***We then see our trio holding the Dragon Balls together, smiling, as multiple DBZ characters as well as Shenron are in the background behind them***

* * *

**TB: Aww, now isn't that sweet?**

**KKD: It sure is. *smiles* Well… that about wraps up the Saiyan Saga, but we're not heading to Frieza and the Ginyu Force just yet. We still got something else planned, something that I, admittedly, am a bit out of my jurisdiction on. So I'm officially letting TB lead those chapters before we get to the chapter involving the Ginyu Force.**

**TB: Should I explain or wait for the next one?**

**KKD: All in due time, TB. We'll explain as they come up. And yes, you will be seeing the OCs trained by the Z Fighters of 850 as the story goes on.**

**TB: There'll be plenty of twists and surprises from here on out now. Now for favorite parts. Honestly… this whole chapter was my favorite part! From Yoko learning to fly to the fight with Nappa and Vegeta, just everything was really well done.**

**KKD: Yea, I can totally see that being a favorite part. And… quite frankly, I do find it as mine, but I also liked specifically how Luna pulled off the Destructo Disc and revealing that Krillin was her master. And yes, for those of you who played the game, the other mentors will come into play as the story progresses, teaching our heroes their signature moves and eventually helping them develop unique moves of their own.**

**TB: Now off we go! This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

**KKD: ...and the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Dragon Ball 3

**TB: Here! We! ARREE! *slides in like a baseball player***

**KKD: *teleports in again* Hey guys. And here's chapter 3, and the spot where I… in my DBZ knowledge… am sorta entering uncharted territory. In our path towards the Frieza Saga, we have to take into account other events that the Xenoverse game doesn't even bring up.**

**TB: In other words, the DBZ movies. Now I'll admit, I haven't seen all of them. Heck, I haven't even seen the earliest ones, but I chose to include the movie fights because the other DBZ games did it. So we're doing something that Xenoverse isn't.**

**KKD: So if you say we're completely ripping off the game even after what we saw, you'd be dead wrong, especially after this one.**

**TB: Before we start, I'll let you know that I'm skipping two movies. Which one are we starting with? Well, let's get this underway and find out.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Nothing of Team Toku Riders owns anything in this story except for the original cast members. The rest belongs to Namco Bandai, Dimps, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, etc.**

* * *

We see the time traveling trio with Krillin, the short friend of Goku's currently teaching Yoko about how to sense energy with her own Ki.

"Now sensing energy is another basic aspect of using Ki. You can sense energy around you all the time, due to it being a passive ability. You just have to know when to listen to it and how strong it is." Krillin told Yoko.

"Okay," Yoko nodded, currently in a sitting position before she closed her eyes and took a breath.

She kept concentrating until she felt the energy of her fellow fighters, Krillin's being somewhat weaker, but Luna's felt off the charts.

"Whoa, Luna's power feels… amazing… it's huge," Yoko gawked, still new to this.

"Oh… that must be my Ki you're sensing, Saiyans tend to have high amounts of the stuff," Luna smiled.

"It's truly amazing. Hakugin, you also have strong energy, but it's not as strong as Luna's."

"I'm not surprised," Hakugin admitted, "Namekians are mainly passive creatures, but they are also capable fighters."

"Well, that's all for today. I suggest you guys go meet up with Trunks," Krillin suggested.

"Wait a second… does he know about our missions?" Yoko whispered to Luna.

"Search me, I think he's just as shocked about some of the changes that happen as we are," Luna admitted, "Anyway, see you later Krillin."

"Later guys. Come back to me anytime you wanna train some more," Krillin smiled as the trio left.

* * *

We then see our trio inside the Time Nest waiting for Trunks. Trunk ushering them into the Time Vault before taking the Scroll of Eternity.

"Alright. Let me ask you quickly. Which of you have heard of the Tree of Might?" Trunks asked.

"I'm familiar with the word," Hakugin admitted.

"I… uh… don't know what that is," Yoko responded nervously.

"I've heard of it," Luna nodded, "Wasn't it something that appeared during the three years Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and the gang were training?"

"Yes, it's a plant that sucks the life out of the planet it's planted in, and it leaves it a barren wasteland. And when it was used on Earth, it was used by another Saiyan and his gang, and… just take a look here," Trunks replied, opening the scroll back open to Age 764, the text forming the screen again.

* * *

_**Flashback: Age: 764**_

_We see Goku and his friends battling a few alien men including a tall dark brown-haired man with red and blue pants and Saiyan torso armor, some strange magenta creature in silver armor, a guy in some punk-rock look wearing gray Saiyan armor, and two small purple creatures in black, all of them wearing what the trio learned to be Scouters, before it looked like they had the upper hand with the dark purple energy glowing around them. It wasn't long before a Saiyan in black and dark grey Saiyan armor with a red-lensed scouter appeared, the shocking thing being that he looked like Goku!_

_"You foolish insects truly believed that you could stop me and my tree?!" the Goku look-a-like scoffed as he too was glowing with the dark purple aura._

_"We've fought creeps like you before, you will not destroy the Earth!" Goku shouted, attempting to strike at the Goku look-a-like, but he grabbed his fist and threw Goku into right into the giant tree that the look-a-like was speaking of._

_"Yes… YES!" the Goku look-a-like chuckled maniacally as energy surged in him and he grew into a Great Ape, before slamming his fist down._

* * *

"Whoever's behind this is now stretching to these events too?" Luna gawked, "This is madness!"

"If I remember correctly, Goku destroyed the Tree of Might and defeated the Saiyan who looked like him, right?" Hakugin checked.

"Indeed. However, this duo that the Supreme Kai of Time told us about has, as you said Luna, even attempts to manipulate these events as well." Trunks informed.

"Indeed. They'll stop at nothing to make sure that the odds are in their favor," the Supreme Kai of Time added, "So please, keep your eyes peeled for the duo, but if you can't find them, we'll get them on the next change. In the meantime, you three go help Goku and the others defeat this look-a-like of Goku's, named Turles."

"Right/Ryoukai/Roger," the three answered, Luna picking up the scroll before they all touched it and teleported away.

* * *

(Cue Theme: Cha La Head Cha La by Flow)

***The opening scene opens on 5 warriors standing in the shadows, before two of them vanish into thin air, the other three step forward as the theme song starts playing***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA!**

**Egao uratora zetto de (With a smile that's Ultra-Z)**

***The three are revealed to be Luna, Yoko, and Hakugin, as they stand proud before running forward***

**Kyo mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai~ SPARKING! (Even today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai~ SPARKING!)**

***As they run, the three start to glow with Ki before flying into the sky, as the Title appears onscreen***

**DragonBall: Ore-tachi no Xenoverse!**

***As the instrumental plays, we see multiple DBZ characters fly by, before catching up to Luna, who banks towards the camera as the scene shifts***

**Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke Fly Away [Fly Away] (Piercing the Shining clouds I Fly Away [Fly Away])**

***The scene shifts to show Luna fighting against a villain-infused Frieza, as she blocks him blow for blow***

**Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama (While a Panorama spreads through my body)**

***Just then, she is joined by Yoko, who shoots a cyro-powered arrow at Frieza, before the two girls stand back to back, preparing energy attacks***

**Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte [okotte] (Kicked in the face, the Earth gets angry [gets angry])**

***We then see Hakugin fighting against a villain-infused Cell, dodging energy blasts before sending forth a Special Beam Cannon***

**Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru (and makes a volcano explode!)**

***Meanwhile, Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time are watching Hakugin fight and cheering him on***

**Toketa kori no naka ni (Within the melted polar ice)**

***We then see a shadow of a mysterious figure looking out into the horizon from a mountain, as lightning strikes in the background***

**Kyoryu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne (If there's a dinosaur, I want to train it to balance on a ball)**

***The scene then shifts to show two more figures, both blue-skinned with white hair and wearing red and black outfits, before the scene shifts to a dark dimension, with a figure with tall red hair and near pale-white skin wearing some sort of golden crown around his forehead, a dual shaded blue outfit lined with gold, white, and red, holding a staff made of bones with a red crystal on top, before the figure cracks a malicious grin***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa (CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! No matter what happens, I feel like it's no big deal!)**

***We then see our three heroes facing against multiple other villains, including Turles, Slug, Cooler, and Majin Buu***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo (CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Just as loudly as my heart pounds)**

***Just then, the trio look to see Great Ape Vegeta attack at them, before they land on the ground, charging up their attacks***

**Sawagu Genki-Dama...Sparking! (The Genki-Dama roars...Sparking!)**

***Fully charged, the three launch their special attacks at the enemy, the scene freezing as the beams are mid-way between them and Great Ape Vegeta***

* * *

**Age: 764**

We see Goku and his friends arriving at the Tree of Might, seeing the aliens that were with the look-a-like before they stopped.

"Alright, who are you?" Goku demanded to know.

"Hmph! I am Amond," the tall man responded first.

"Cacao," the silver armored being answered next.

"Ya can call me Daiz, and the two purple guys're Rasin and Lakasei," the guy in the gray Saiyan armored added.

"That's right," Rasin and Lakasei responded in unison.

"We are here for your planet," Amond informed, "And our boss has big plans for it."

"The planet will be sucked dry until it is devoid of life," Cacao added.

"Not on our watch!" Goku responded, preparing his energy, but those with scouters suddenly detected three new energies coming in before Luna, Yoko, and Hakugin appeared on the battlefield.

"More losers?" Daiz scoffed, "No matter, we'll do away with them the same way."

"Like hell we'll let you win!" Luna responded, getting ready for combat.

"Hope you're ready for this, Yoko," Hakugin whispered to the human.

"I… I think I am," Yoko whispered back, the two getting ready for battle.

"You three seem to know when to show up at a good time," Goku noticed, Luna looking at him and smirking in response.

"What can we say, we have impeccable timing," Luna smiled.

"Enough talk!" Amond growled, "Crusher Corps, GO!"

And so, the groups got ready to fight, the five enemies, the Crusher Corps, now glowing with a dark purple energy like the other villains.

-_Just make sure to beat them before Turles shows up! Got it?_\- Trunks told the others, -_If Turles shows up before they go down, then Goku and the others will be outmatched, six to one._-

'_Got it,_' the trio responded in unison before they all rushed at the Crusher Corps before splitting up, Luna and Goku taking on Amond, Hakugin and Gohan battling Daiz, Yoko dealing with Cacao, and Krillin fighting Rasin and Lakasei.

Krillin looked like he was having trouble against the two purple guys, the twins just ganging up on him before he sent two Ki blasts at them. He then raised his arm up to prepare for the Destructo Disc.

"Destructo-" Krillin started before…

"Amai (Naive)!" Rasin shouted before he and Lakasei tackled Krillin before he could finish the move.

"Damn it!" Krillin roared as Yoko noticed this, quickly giving Cacao an Orin Combo (a move that kicked the opponent into the air a few times before slamming down with both fists) and rushed over to blast at Lakasei with an ice beam.

"Are you okay, Krillin?" she asked, kicking Rasin aside.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Krillin panted, getting up before they were back to back with both the purple twins staring them down from both ends, "So… any ideas?"

"Not really. But… it mostly involves not dying," Yoko informed.

"I like that plan," Krillin nodded as they got up, staring down the two purple aliens before they charged at them.

They then flew upwards causing the two to hit each other, hitting their heads together before the two humans prepared their attacks.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin shouted, first firing the signature blue energy beam while Yoko fired her signature purple energy beam, the two managing to hit the two aliens, vaporizing them on impact.

"That's two down," Yoko pointed out before turning to Krillin, "Did you think about that strategy too?"

"Yeah, on the spot. You too?" Krillin replied.

"Yeah. Let's go help the others," Yoko responded, getting Krillin up as they were about to charge, but Cacao got in their way.

"You will not interfere with the plan!" Cacao shouted, preparing to strike.

"Outta our way!" Krillin replied before he and Yoko rushed at Cacao, punching and kicking him rapidly before both performing the Orin Combo, but this time, instead of simply kicking up and punching down, they went in a circular pattern, their attacks forming some kind of sphere, as said sphere landed in the ground before exploding on impact, killing Cacao, "That's three down."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hakugin and Gohan were putting a beatdown on Daiz, rapidly punching him.

"Okay… time to try out my new move," Hakugin replied as Gohan prepared his Masenko while Hakugin opened his right hand and pointed it towards the ground, charging it with green colored energy in a (form/shape).

"MASENKO/HADES CRUSHER!" they both shouted as Gohan fired his blast while Hakugin rushed to Daiz after the Masenko hit him, hitting him with the attack, stopping 3 feet behind him before Daiz fell to the ground defeated.

* * *

At the same time, Luna and Goku were punching Amond very very rapidly, the latter blocking every single punch before Luna kicked him in the chest, knocking him away.

"Nice move there," Goku admitted, before he prepared his Kamehameha.

"You're not so bad yourself," Luna added as she charged up her Galick Gun.

"KA~ME~HA~ME~HA~!" Goku shouted just as

"GALICK GUN… FIRE!" Luna roared, the two firing the blasts at Amond.

The two blasts then hit Amond, vaporizing him in an instant.

"Alright!" Luna smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan and Hakugin were flying around, looking for where Goku ended up until Gohan bumped into someone, looking up to see a familiar head of hair, but there was something off.

"...Hmm? Who dares to bump me?" the man demanded to know before looking down at Gohan, "Hello there, kid."

"Daddy?"

"Wait Gohan, that's not Goku!" Hakugin realized, but the Goku look-a-like, revealed to be Turles, grabbed Gohan by his gi and lifted him up.

"Hey! L-Lemme go! Y-You're not my dad!" Gohan shouted before Hakugin rushed to Turles and knocked him aside before grabbing Gohan, "HELP! DADDY!"

"We'll get to him, don't worry." Hakugin shouted, 'Trunks! I found Turles, but I haven't seen the others yet!'

-_I see… don't let Turles catch up to you!_\- Trunks instructed, -_If he does, he'll kidnap Gohan and regrow his tail to turn him into a Great Ape._-

'Well… that's part of the problem… he got Gohan already.'

-_What?!_-

"Don't worry Gohan, I'm coming!" Hakugin shouted, flying after Turles, only to get hit by the latter so hard it sent him hurtling towards the opposite direction.

"Now let's see what happens when I step on your back," Turles smirked, stepping on Gohan's back, making him scream in pain and causing his tail to pop up, "There we go. Now for Part 2."

He created an orb similar to Vegeta before thrusting it into the air, causing the artificial moon to be created.

"Now… look upon the moon and unleash the Great Ape!" Turles shouted while gripping Gohan's face and forcing him to look at the orb.

Gohan struggled not to look, but the Blutz waves from the artificial moon already entered Gohan's eyes, causing him to start growing, his clothes to rip and transform into a Great Ape.

* * *

At that moment, the girls, along with the rest of the Z Fighters rushed over, meeting up before they saw Hakugin crashed right by Goku and Krillin.

"Whoa Silver, what happened to you?" Luna asked Hakugin, who grunted, getting up.

"We… got a serious… problem," Hakugin panted and right before one of the girls wanted to ask they heard a roar coming from far away.

"Oh no… not again," Luna gulped as they turned to see Gohan in his Great Ape form.

-_No! Looks like Turles has already forced Gohan to become a Great Ape! You have to save him before he goes on another rampage!_-

'Yes,' the three answered as Goku rushed in ahead of them before Luna and the others followed.

"Gohan! Stop this! You're not thinking straight!" Goku shouted, "Snap out of it! Calm down and try to think!"

"It's no use, Kakarot! There's no way he'll listen to anyone in this state," Turles scoffed as Goku dodged the Great Ape trying to step on him.

-_Let Goku cut off his tail! Once he does, you can go after Turles,_\- Trunks told the time traveling trio, who nodded and decided to distract Gohan while trying to avoid damaging him.

"C'mon, monkey boy! You're too slow! Bet ya can't catch me!" Luna taunted, the Ape roaring in annoyance before trying to swat at Luna, but she kept dodging as Yoko and Hakugin continued firing their beams at him to keep him distracted.

"Goku, now's your chance!" Hakugin shouted, Goku nodding as he rushed forward and…

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" he roared, flinging the disc out towards Gohan's tail, cutting it off and making the Ape roar in pain before it started to shrink and transform back to Gohan… who was currently naked and falling from the air.

"I got him!" Yoko shouted, taking off her jacket and quickly catching Gohan, "Here Goku."

"Thanks. Don't worry Gohan, I got you," Goku assured before Gohan opened his eyes.

"D-Daddy?" he muttered, looking up at Goku, before falling back asleep.

"Krillin, take Gohan and get out of here," Goku told Krillin, handing his son to his friend.

"Right," Krillin nodded before taking off, Turles, meanwhile, just standing there with a scowl.

"Grrr! I've had enough of this!" Turles growled, before smirking as he glowed that dark purple energy.

The heroes then prepared to attack, charging in before Turles moved out of the way and tried to blast them with them dodging out of the way as well. Goku then rushed at Turles before they entered a clash, exchanging a flurry of blows before Luna went in for a kick to Turles' head but he blocked that and kneed her in the gut.

"...That… hurt," she responded, Turles looking confused before he got kneed in the skull by Luna, knocking him over as well as knocking his scouter off, "Fooled ya."

"Grrr… tch. It matters not! I think it's about time you find out what I can do," Turles replied before rushing to the Tree of Might and plucking one of its fruits, "You see this fruit? This is the life from the Earth. When I eat it, I will gain a power increase."

Turles then took a bite out of the bulky red fruit before his muscles bulged up and he crushed the fruit and he rushed over to our heroes, punching Hakugin first, backhanding Yoko into a nearby branch of the tree and quickly entering another clash with Luna, only to get socked in the jaw by Goku, but it seemed to have little to no effect. Turles then kicked both Goku and Luna away before Goku started powering up again.

"Looks like he's going for it again," Luna muttered as Goku started glowing a brighter red than before.

"Kaio Ken… X20~!" he roared loudly before he zoomed back towards Turles, the Saiyan stunned by the power Goku was exuding before Goku punched him away, then zoomed behind him before Goku charged up a Kamehameha.

However, Turles recovered quickly before rushing at Goku and knocking him down. He then aimed his hand at Goku, charging up a yellow ki blast, glowing with the dark purple energy before he fired a HUGE blast, colliding with both Goku and Luna, who tried to help. When the smoke subsided, Goku's shirt was gone while Luna's gi was torn up in many places, and they were lying on the ground exhausted.

"Luna!" Hakugin and Yoko shouted, rushing over to help her.

"Luna! Daijoubu?! LUNA!" Yoko panicked before Luna and Goku slowly opened their eyes.

"...Yea… we're fine…" Luna nodded, struggling to stand up with Goku.

"Now, all of you… DIE WITH THIS PLANET!" Turles roared as he reached back and charged up a dark purple and black ki blast in both hands.

"We need to end this quick. C'mon guys!" Luna told her teammates as Yoko prepared to charge a purple energy blast above her, Hakugin held his fingers to his head, as if preparing to charge up another move while Luna charged up a blue Ki blast.

"Please… Earth… everyone… lend us your energy," Goku shouted, preparing to charged up the Spirit Bomb.

"It doesn't matter how many attacks you send at me, you will never stop me and my tree! CALAMITY BUSTER!" Turles shouted, his energy attack at full power before…

"KA~ME~HA~ME~" Luna shouted, preparing to fire.

"GALICK GUN…" Yoko started, also getting set.

"It's time!" Goku shouted, having finished the Spirit Bomb before…

"SPIRIT BOMB!/SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!/FIRE!/HA~!" the quartet shouted, firing off all four energy attacks, Turles firing his Calamity Buster at the same time.

The attacks soon collided, struggling to force themselves through the other until…

The four heroes increased their Ki power, forcing their attacks through Turles', causing the Saiyan to gasp in shock before the attacks hit him and the tree, destroying both of them in the process and returning life to the forest and planet.

"Phew… that's… it," Goku panted, the trio just as exhausted.

"Thank goodness… history should be restored now," Hakugin added.

"What was that?" Goku asked.

"Uh… wh-what he means is… is… life! Yea, life is restored to Earth now," Yoko responded, trying not to blow their cover.

"I think it's time we head out now," Luna figured, as Goku nearly fainted, the trio vanishing from that time period.

* * *

**Age: 850**

As the trio returned to the Time Vault, both the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks were there waiting for them.

"Another mission accomplished," Hakugin noted, smirking, "Great job, you guys."

"Hey, you did pretty good helping out there, too, Hakugin," Luna smiled, patting the Silver Namekian on the back.

"Well, looks like the Scroll of Eternity is back to normal for now…" Trunks stated, a bit relieved as he put the scroll away.

"I guess we can take a break for now, huh?" Yoko asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'm beat…" Luna sighed, lying down on the grass outside the Time Vault.

Trunks then turned to Hakugin and smiled, before speaking. "By the way… there's someone that I want you to meet. I'm sure you'll be pleased to meet him, Hakugin…"

"Oh? And who's that?" Hakugin asked.

"You'll see. He's waiting for you by the hotel. Don't leave him hanging too long, though…"

"Let's go then," Luna nodded as the trio walked out of the Time Vault.

* * *

They continued walking through the streets of Toki Toki city before reaching the hotel, looking to see a figure with green skin standing beside the building.

"N-No way… that's…" Hakugin gasped as Piccolo walked over to the young Namekian.

"So, they tell me you're a strong Namekian. Must admit, you do seem to have quite a bit of power in you," Piccolo noted, stoic as ever.

"Uh… th-thank you, sir!" Hakugin replied, bowing, "The guru on New Namek told me that you were one of the greatest Namekians who ever lived!"

"Hmm. So it is true, then… you three are time travellers."

"Wh-what?! How did you know that?!" Luna gasped.

"Us Namekians have powerful ears. I overheard you three talk from the start," Piccolo replied, "Don't worry, I won't tell the others unless they need to know…"

"Phew," the girls sighed with relief, as Hakugin finished bowing.

"If you could, sir… it'd be an honor for you to teach me your ways…" Hakugin requested, causing Piccolo to smirk a bit.

"You've got spirit, I'll give you that. But I won't go easy on you like Krillin does with the girls. You'll need to train hard if you want to train under me," Piccolo informed, Hakugin beaming as he heard the older Namekian's words.

"Th-Thank you, sir! I promise, I won't let you down!" Hakugin replied, giving a salute.

"Man… it's hard to believe how similar and yet different those two are…" Luna noted, giving a small smile as she looked at the two Namekians.

"Um… Mr. Piccolo… is it alright if Luna and I join him in training?" Yoko asked.

"Hmm… I may need to take you into consideration, young lady. The Saiyan on the other hand… she's diligent enough, I would say. I'll take you as a second student," Piccolo answered, Luna fist bumping the air in response.

"YES!" Luna cheered as Yoko looked down, feeling rather disappointed.

"Hey, don't feel bad, Yoko. You still have Krillin to teach you, and from what I've seen, you've learned a lot," Hakugin noted, smiling.

"Yeah, but still… I was hoping to learn a bit more," Yoko sighed.

"...Well, fear not. I'll see if Trunks and I can recommend you some other mentors later. But for now, get ready you two," Piccolo told his two students before they did just that.

Hakugin and Luna nodded, getting into battle positions, all set to go, before all three charged and prepared to battle.

* * *

**(Insert Ending Theme: Yeah! Break! Care! Break! by Takayoshi Tanimoto)**

***As the song starts, we see our main trio; Luna, Yoko, and Hakugin standing on a cliff looking over the horizon***

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

**Once you live for love then you've already won**

***The three then turn to the camera and smile, before jumping up and flying off, before shifting to the next scene***

**When I look up through the infinite sky**

**I never thought that it could come to this**

***We see Luna walking alone, before Yoko runs up beside her, causing Luna to smile***

**Just take my hand and together we'll fly**

***The two then fly up into the air, their Ki energy surrounding them***

**Let's go, I know, how high?**

***Hakugin then flies next to them and gives a salute, as he follows the two of them***

**Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around**

***The trio continue to fly, right through the clouds***

**This irreplaceable world needs us now**

***We then cut to see Trunks and Time Kai looking at a Time Scroll, a bit concerned***

**We have to join in the fight**

***They are then interrupted by TokiToki who flies past them, as the camera shows him zooming into the sky***

**Live your life like a KameHame-Ha**

***We then see the trio of heroes fighting various foes, trying to defend peace***

**Give your all, don't ever give up!**

**When we're together, I know we can win**

***We then see the three sitting on a balcony, talking and smiling***

**I have you to believe in!**

***Yoko then smiles at Luna, who gives a soft smile back***

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

***We then see the three running to where they are now needed***

**Give your all, don't ever give up**

***The camera changes to show the three giving their energy to Goku for a Spirit Bomb***

**All you need is love and to believe in yourself**

**It's easier when you believe**

***We then see our trio holding the Dragon Balls together, smiling, as multiple DBZ characters as well as Shenron are in the background behind them***

* * *

**TB: Whoa, a short little mission there and they got Piccolo as a new master.**

**KKD: Yeah. This is looking very good so far.**

**TB: Now before we go any further I have to explain a few things. So… you notice how the Tree of Might segment in this chapter is a bit different? Well, I tweaked it up a bit because 1. Xenoverse does that with most of their levels, and 2. So that the story can stay consistent with some aspects that occur in said movie. For example, Tree of Might may take place after Namek but Gohan still has his tail even though it was cut off in the Saiyan Saga and Goku hasn't reached the level of Super Saiyan yet.**

**KKD: Yeah… don't worry readers, I'm still… somewhat new to the movies, too. So if you're lost… well, so am I. *suddenly, KKD and TB hear someone screaming* Huh? What was-?**

**?: JIRAIYA~! *dive kicks KKD in the face, before landing and revealing himself to be Silver***

**KKD: GYAA~! *screams in pain once he's hit before getting tossed like Hercule into the wall.***

**TB: He might as well have just shouted "LEEROOOOOOOOOOY JEEENKINS!"**

**KKD: *pries out* YOWCH! *grips face in pain* What was that for?! *Silver grips his collar***

**Silver: SempaihowdareyoumakeadragonballxenoversefanficwithoutinvitingmetobeapartofthisIwasplanningonmakingmyownfanficforthisandwhythefaizamItheNamekianandwhydoIhavetheMonadoyoudon'tgiveDBZcharacterstheMonado… *continues to rapidly shout at KKD***

**TB: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!**

***Static before standby screen appears***

**PA: We're sorry, the authors are experiencing technical difficulties. Please standby...**

***Static before the screen returns to normal***

**KKD: ...you done?**

**Silver: *breathes in and out, getting that rage rant out of his system* Yeah… I'm done. Still, how dare you not invite me to doing this with you! I'm a fan of DBZ too, y'know, and I've seen most of the movies… unlike you two Jokers.**

***suddenly, Hajime and Shotaro run past, accidentally trampling Silver***

**Reyn: Man, what a buncha Jokahs!**

**Silver: Shut it, Reyn. -_-**

**KKD: ...You know that may get old quick… but it's a first on here, so I'll let it slide. Anyways, *takes deep breath* HOW THE FAIZ WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WANTED IN ON THIS RACKET?!**

**Silver: You could've at least TOLD me you were working on this! -_-**

**KKD: Also… as for the whole Namekian thing, I thought it would've worked, but… you know what, we'll leave him in, but we still have open slots for two other races and you can make a better representative. *tosses two sheets* HERE! Knock yourself out.**

**Silver: *looks at one of them* Eh, this one can stay. The other one is garbage, though… *Tosses one of the sheets back to KKD, before he activates his Persona abilities, summoning a cloaked Persona with a Lantern and a pumpkin for a head, before the Persona sets the other sheet of paper on fire* I can make one better.**

**TB: Yeah, I wasn't too keen on that character as much anyways. Anyway, in response to the movies, I have seen most of the later ones so don't you be talking s*CAW!* about that.**

**Silver: Oh really? Which ones?**

**TB: The Cooler films…**

**Silver: Seen it.**

**TB: Android 13…**

**Silver: Seen it.**

**TB: Bojack…**

**Silver: Seen it.**

**TB: All three of the Broly movies…**

**Silver: Well… I haven't seen Bio Broly yet, but I heard that one kinda sucked…**

**TB: Last two… Janemba and Hirudegarn.**

**Silver: You mean Fusion Reborn and Wrath of the Dragon? Those ones were pretty neat, honestly.**

**TB: How is it that Japan can make multiple DBZ movies and all of them good, yet America makes one *poster of DragonBall Evolution pops up* and yet it ends up sucking?!**

**KKD: That's what happens when you take something animated or anime-related and try to make it live action… usually doesn't work out.**

**Silver: *shrugs* Hey, at least it's not as bad and childhood crushing as what Shyamalan and Michael Bay did to them… *shudders***

**KKD: Oi vey… don't remind me of that walking minefield.**

**Silver: And the less said about the Super Mario Bros. movie, the better.**

**KKD: You just made it worse by mentioning it.**

**Silver: Y'know, they should just let Japan stick to the movie adaptations. They's pretty good… even if they can be a little cheesy… *points to a picture of the Sonic the Hedgehog OVA* I actually liked this movie, dammit!**

**TB: Anyway, favorite parts time.**

**Silver: Well, I didn't show up for most of this chapter, but I did like the part at the end with Piccolo and Hakugin.**

**KKD: Yea, that part you mentioned was my favorite part, too.**

**TB: I liked that as well as the battle with Turles.**

**KKD: Cool.**

**TB: Now that this is done, let's head over to the next one!**

**KKD: IKUZE!**

**Silver: Alrighty. This has been Silver Maxx…**

**TB: TokuBrony…**

**KKD: &amp; KKD Silver...**

**Silver: And I'm joining you two for this fanfic henceforth! No objections!**

**TB: I got no problems.**

**KKD: Neither do I. Anyways, we'll see you all later. Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYAA!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	4. Dragon Ball 4

**KKD: *is tied up to a chair at the moment as TB walks over.***

**TB: Now that we are over at the fourth chapter mark, let's get started.**

**KKD: Hey… little help?**

**TB: Hold on, let me help you there. *unties KKD***

**KKD: Thanks. *stretches* I don't know who tied me up there, but they're gonna pay. Say… aren't we missing someone?**

**TB: Yeah, didn't Silver say he was gonna be here?**

**Silver: *walks in, rather annoyed* Seriously, guys?! I just set up a studio for recording this chapter, and you guys end up making another one?! -_-**

**TB: Sorry, man. You need to catch up sometimes.**

**Silver: Oh Faiz you people. *sigh* Whatever, let's just get this started.**

**TB: Not until you go over there, have a Snickers and Pepsi and a chill pill along with it.**

**Silver: Shut up. I don't even like Snickers. I hate peanuts.**

**TB: Okay, then… *pulls out an aluminum bottle* Have a Pepsi. You get very angry and unsympathetic when you're thirsty.**

**KKD: ...Really?**

**Silver: I'll have a Sprite instead. Screw yo' Pepsi products! *pulls out a can of Sprite and drinks it* Now let's just get on with this. I just got done with finals, and I do NOT wanna deal with your crap right now...**

**TB: Fine then, more for me. *drinks Pepsi***

**KKD: Oi vey… let's just get the Disclaimers...**

**DISCLAIMERS: Nothing of Team Toku Riders owns anything in this story except for the original cast members. The rest belongs to Namco Bandai, Dimps, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, etc.**

* * *

The scene opens to show Hakugin training on the training ground outside of the Hotel, holding his first two fingers to his head as he concentrated, energy growing in those two fingertips.

"Now concentrate. Let your Ki flow into your two fingertips. Let the energy well up until it is at its peak..." Piccolo told Hakugin, who grunted as he made sure to follow instructions, before he felt his fingers filled with energy to the point that they'd burst, "Now… release!"

As Hakugin heard that, he pointed his fingers at the target, a steel bell, before a massive beam of energy came out of his fingers, similar to Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon attack, before it went right through the steel bell, leaving a rather large sized hole in the metal.

"I… I did it…" Hakugin panted, obviously exhausted from the feat, "Whoa… what a rush…"

"Excellent work. You'll need more practice in order to use this technique while spending as little energy as you can. Until then, you should only use the Special Beam Cannon as a last resort."

"Yes sir," Hakugin nodded with a bow. However, as he was doing that, Yoko was walking by with a load of everyone's laundry, whistling a tune to herself as she walked. However, as she walked by Piccolo and Hakugin, they started to hold their heads in pain. As this happened, Luna, who was in the middle of training herself, rushed over.

"You two okay?" Luna asked.

"P-Please… stop that damn noise…" Hakugin groaned in pain, holding his hands to his ears.

"What noise?" Luna asked, confused.

"Namekian hearing is super sensitive…" Piccolo groaned/explained.

"Guess those large ears aren't just for show," Luna giggled.

"GET SERIOUS, LUNA!" Hakugin snapped, "Find the source of that noise and stop it!"

"R-Right!" Luna nodded, rushing off to find out what was causing it before Yoko walked up, stopping her whistling. Instantly, the pain lessened for both Piccolo and Hakugin.

"What happened?" Yoko asked curiously.

"Apparently, you're whistling was hurting their ears," Luna noted, walking back when she saw the two Namekians had calmed down.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Yoko apologized, bowing her head.

"Heh… it's no big deal," Hakugin responded, smirking, "Didn't know humans could reach the frequency to disable a Namekian. It may come in handy if we ever have to face an evil Namekian or something…"

As if on cue, they got an alert from Trunks to come over to the Time Nest.

"We'll have to continue this later," Piccolo told Hakugin and Luna, "Get going, I'll be waiting."

"Yes sir/Right," the two nodded as they rushed off towards the Time Nest, Yoko following in pursuit.

* * *

(Cue Theme: Cha La Head Cha La by Flow)

***The opening scene opens on 5 warriors standing in the shadows, before two of them vanish into thin air, the other three step forward as the theme song starts playing***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA!**

**Egao uratora zetto de (With a smile that's Ultra-Z)**

***The three are revealed to be Luna, Yoko, and Hakugin, as they stand proud before running forward***

**Kyo mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai~ SPARKING! (Even today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai~ SPARKING!)**

***As they run, the three start to glow with Ki before flying into the sky, as the Title appears onscreen***

**DragonBall: Ore-tachi no Xenoverse!**

***As the instrumental plays, we see multiple DBZ characters fly by, before catching up to Luna, who banks towards the camera as the scene shifts***

**Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke **_**Fly Away**_** [**_**Fly Away**_**] (Piercing the Shining clouds I Fly Away [**_**Fly Away**_**]) **

***The scene shifts to show Luna fighting against a villain-infused Frieza, as she blocks him blow for blow***

**Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama (While a Panorama spreads through my body)**

***Just then, she is joined by Yoko, who shoots a cyro-powered arrow at Frieza, before the two girls stand back to back, preparing energy attacks***

**Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte [okotte] (Kicked in the face, the Earth gets angry [gets angry])**

***We then see Hakugin fighting against a villain-infused Cell, dodging energy blasts before sending forth a Special Beam Cannon***

**Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru (and makes a volcano explode!)**

***Meanwhile, Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time are watching Hakugin fight and cheering him on***

**Toketa kori no naka ni (Within the melted polar ice)**

***We then see a shadow of a mysterious figure looking out into the horizon from a mountain, as lightning strikes in the background***

**Kyoryu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne (If there's a dinosaur, I want to train it to balance on a ball)**

***The scene then shifts to show two more figures, both blue-skinned with white hair and wearing red and black outfits, before the scene shifts to a dark dimension, with a figure with tall red hair and near pale-white skin wearing some sort of golden crown around his forehead, a dual shaded blue outfit lined with gold, white, and red, holding a staff made of bones with a red crystal on top, before the figure cracks a malicious grin***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa (CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! No matter what happens, I feel like it's no big deal!)**

**(I'm here, I'm just trying to catch up with wherever you are. Also, I really like the intro.)**

***We then see our three heroes facing against multiple other villains, including Turles, Slug, Cooler, and Majin Buu***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo (CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! Just as loudly as my heart pounds)**

***Just then, the trio look to see Great Ape Vegeta attack at them, before they land on the ground, charging up their attacks***

**Sawagu Genki-Dama...**_**Sparking**_**! (The Genki-Dama roars...Sparking!)**

***Fully charged, the three launch their special attacks at the enemy, the scene freezing as the beams are mid-way between them and Great Ape Vegeta***

* * *

"Now, I hate to bring this up so suddenly, but another event is being altered by our enemies," the Supreme Kai of Time sighed.

"What? Already?" Yoko whined, "I was kinda hoping we would take a little break before our next one." "Time waits for no man or woman, Earthling or otherwise, Yoko," Hakugin pointed out.

"Well spoken, Silver," Luna smiled, "So… what's the problem this time?"

"This one involves a rogue Namekian by the name of Slug," Trunks informed, making Hakugin gasp.

"Wait… _Slug_? As in… _'Lord'_ Slug?" Hakugin gawked.

"You know of him?" Yoko asked.

"By the time I was born, he was considered a stain on Namekian history along with the Demon King Piccolo, which happened before the Piccolo we know of now was born and chose to fight alongside Goku. By his elder age, he gathered the Dragon Balls to restore his youth and fighting skill," Hakugin informed the others, "How has history changed regarding him?"

"Look at the scroll and see," the Supreme Kai of Time said.

* * *

_**Flashback: Age: 764**_

_At this point in history, a giant green Namekian, along with was some brown gargoyle-like alien, a short frog-faced green-skinned alien, and a blue skinned demon alien, was crushing Goku in his fist, while glowing the dark purple energy from before. He then slammed Goku into the ground before Goku tried to power up again, but he fired yellow lasers out of his eyes and knocked him down. With that, the giant Namekian looked down at Gohan, shivering in fear before he prepared to stomp on him._

* * *

"Whoa! That Namekian's huge!" Yoko gasped.

"Yeah… also, the records say Kakarot and his friends defeated Slug's underlings before he himself transformed," Luna added.

"Whoever is creating these changes seems to be working overtime today," Hakugin noted.

"Well we still have to stop it, no matter what. Right?" Yoko responded.

"You're right, let's go!" Luna nodded as the trio put their hands on the scroll, ready to depart.

"Good luck," Trunks bid as the trio were teleported out of there.

* * *

**Age: 764**

Over where it looked like several dark clouds were covering a nearby city, Gohan and Krillin were standing in front of an army of white armored soldiers, the two looking like they were running out of breath before the trio of time travelers appeared, ready to take the soldiers down.

"Oh hey, it's you guys again!" Krillin stated, "Long time no see. Think you can help us out here?"

"Of course. We're always ready to help," Luna smirked, as the three got ready for battle.

"Looks like it's time to test my new skills," Hakugin figured as he charged up and punched a soldier in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Me too," Luna added, rushing in as well, kicking several guys in the face down, before firing a Galick Gun straight at a group of enemies.

Just then, more grunts charged in, firing multiple energy blasts at the heroes, before they were all blasted as well by another figure.

"P-Piccolo!" Gohan gasped, excitedly.

"Hmph. Sorry to keep you waiting…" Piccolo noted.

"Good timing, Mr. Piccolo," Yoko smiled.

_-Now keep in mind, we have to defeat these grunts, and Slug's other henchmen before Slug himself comes into play,- _Trunks told the time traveling trio.

They all nodded before the three henchmen from the flashback popped up.

_-There they are. The henchmen of Slugs. Take them down now while you have the chance!- _Trunks ordered.

"Roger that! Let's take 'em down, guys!" Luna shouted.

"Tch! You think you can handle Wings?" the gargoyle scoffed.

"And Medamatcha is gonna take you down too!" the frog-like being laughed.

"Anglia will tear you apart," the demon growled as the three henchmen began to glow the dark purple.

The time travelers, Z Fighters and the Slug henchmen charged at each other and separated, Hakugin and Piccolo taking on Wings, Luna and Gohan taking on Medamatcha and Yoko and Krillin fighting Anglia. The two Namekians were pretty evenly matched against the powered-up Wings, but it didn't seem to be enough to stop the evil energy-powered henchman.

"We'll never stop him at this rate!" Hakugin shouted, dodging an attack from Wings.

"Then we'll just have to outsmart him," Piccolo responded, before they knocked him off the top of a building.

The two Namekians then charged up some Ki energy before knocked him back again.

"W-Wait a minute. H-How about we work together. I mean, we're all demons, am I right?" Wings started begging, "What do you say?"

"...I'm no demon. I'm a Namekian!" Hakugin shouted, before charging up energy into his fingertips and launching it straight at Wings' head, "Special Beam Cannon!"

The blast quickly collided with Wings before, like Piccolo with Raditz, it drilled a hole right through the demon's chest, before the monster fell to the ground.

"Hmm. Impressive. Who taught you how to do that move?" Piccolo inquired.

"Well… you did, sir," Hakugin replied, earning a confused look from Piccolo.

"Huh?"

"N-Nevermind. Let's go and help the others," Hakugin stated.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Luna were taking on Medamatcha, the latter having several miniature versions of himself pop out of his back and shoulders.

"Okay, that's gross," Luna admitted when the Minimatchas jumped up and started clinging to Gohan and Luna, starting to glow as they attacked, "Wh-what the-?!"

As this occurred, Luna could feel her body getting weaker and weaker, before she fell to the ground with Gohan, barely conscious.

"D-Damnit…" Luna groaned, trying to get up, but she was too weakened to do so.

"Luna! Gohan!" Yoko gasped, before she was knocked away by Angila.

"Gohan, I'm coming!" Piccolo shouted, running straight to help Gohan.

"Oh no you don't!" Angila shouted, thrusting one of his arms into the ground.

Suddenly, his arm popped out of the ground and grabbed Piccolo by the ankle.

"Ack! Let go of me!" Piccolo grunted, trying to kick the hand off before Krillin rushed in and punched Angila in the face, causing the demon to release Piccolo's leg and fall back, "Thanks."

Medamatcha then fired a rather large yellow beam that was heading straight to Luna and Gohan before Piccolo rushed up to it and took the blast while covering Luna and Gohan. As soon as the smoke clear, his cape was torn a bit, his turban was now missing and he was just as exhausted as Gohan and Luna.

"Tch… stubborn little fools," Medamatcha scoffed before he knocked Piccolo off and raised his arm for another attack, "Time to take out the trash!"

"Oh no you don't!" he suddenly heard someone shout before a powerful Ki beam was shot at him before he dodged out of the way in time. It was later revealed to be Goku, who turned around and walked towards Gohan and Luna.

"You two okay?" Goku asked, the two slowly opening their eyes.

"Yeah… I think so," Luna nodded as Gohan panted, looking up to his dad.

"Hey, Daddy," he said weakly before passing out again.

Luna grunted, struggling to stand up at that point before Goku helped her up.

"Can you still fight?" Goku asked.

"...B-Barely… I don't think I have enough energy," Luna replied before Yoko and Hakugin arrived.

"Luna! Hang on!" Yoko called out before tossing a Senzu Bean to her, which she caught.

"Thanks," Luna grunted, eating the Senzu Bean, quickly healing up before tapping her foot on the ground, "All good now."

"Good. Now let's hurry," Goku responded before rushing in with Luna, quickly going after Anglia and Medamatcha.

However, they managed to dodge before Anglia dug both his arms into the ground to grab Goku's ankles and Medamatcha had his miniature versions pop out again and latch onto Goku. Goku however, did not struggle and didn't even move an inch.

"Heh… nice try," Goku smirked as Luna rushed in and blasted Anglia with her Ki blasts, making him let go and fall back.

Medamatcha then tried to jump and attack Goku from above, but he just blocked and unleashed an explosive wave, vaporizing all of the Minimatchas and sending the main big one flying into the air.

"Why you little…" Anglia growled before he fired a green beam out of his mouth.

Goku just shot an energy ball at him, which blocked his beam and went into his mouth. It caused him to exhale smoke from his nose and mouth before he fell down. Medamatcha was then falling back down from the sky, Goku remaining still before he lifted his arm up, breaking Medamatcha's back and throwing him to the ground.

"Now that was sickening," Hakugin noted.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Yoko winced.

"But at least that guy's dead. And look… the soldiers are retreating," Luna pointed out as the Slug soldiers were, in fact, retreating to their humongous ship.

Suddenly, though, the entrance exploded, both the explosion and the debris killing off all the soldiers there, as the Namekian wearing yellow, magenta, and orange as well as a purple and silver helmet which covered everything except his eyes and mouth, walked out.

"You fools must have some serious guts to be in the presence of Lord Slug!" the Namekian, Slug shouted.

_-Th-That's Lord Slug himself. He's very powerful. Be careful. Try your best to defeat him!_\- Trunks told the trio, who nodded before they prepared themselves.

Krillin roared as he charged at Slug first, only to get swatted aside and flying into the air, crashing in the farthest parts of the city.

"Krillin!" Goku shouted before he and the time travelers rushed to Slug.

Hakugin and Luna rushed in next, attacking Slug head on as the latter just blocked every attack that was thrown at him before he knocked all of them away with his strength.

"You fools are like little ants who think themselves as giants! Brave, but futile," Slug scoffed before he punched Goku in the gut, knocking him into the trio of time travelers.

Slug continued walking slowly towards them while the heroes struggled up. He chuckled before firing lasers from his eyes, which the heroes were quickly able to dodge before they ended up in the city.

"Talk about powerful," Luna panted, Slug coming in fast before he began attacking the traveling trio with several punches and kicks.

He tossed Yoko aside by grabbing her leg and simply throwing her over his back before slamming Luna and Hakugin's heads together. He then knocked Goku into a nearby building before he grabbed him by the gi and punched him through the ground, knocking him a good distance away. After that, Goku stood up, his top gi torn off again, panting and exhausted as Slug began walking closer to him while the dark purple aura was pulsating from him.

"No, Goku will be killed," Luna grunted.

"We… we can't let that happen," Yoko panted.

"...And we're so close, too," Hakugin added, the traveling trio struggling to get up, initially staring at Slug when…

_-Everyone, look closely. This should be the point when Goku gains the advantage again,_\- Trunks told them, as Slug stopped in front of Goku.

"DIE~!" he roared as he winded up his fist to knock his head off before… Goku stopped it with his hand, "What?!"

With that, Goku growled as he was soon surrounded in a yellow aura, his black hair raising up in the air, and then he cracked Slug's wrist, Slug screaming in pain. Goku then zoomed towards Slug, roaring loudly before punching Slug, knocking him into some more buildings.

"W… Where did this power come from?" Hakugin gawked.

"...These powers… usually induced by rage from what the records show…" Luna replied.

"It's like he's become… super powered all of a sudden," Yoko gawked.

_-This is said to be the precursor to the legendary Super Saiyan form. Though this happened only once,_\- Trunks informed.

"Ah, yes. The legend of the Super Saiyan power," Hakugin said.

"Wow, that's so cool! Luna, your ancestor is amazing!" Yoko marvelled.

"I know right," Luna smiled as Goku roared again, continuing to attack Slug, the strange purple glow slowly fading from Slug's body.

However, Slug slowly got up as Goku just stood before him, ready for the next move. Slug then took his broken arm… and then ripped it off, which surprised Goku so much that he powered down from his current state.

"Ew~!" Yoko winced.

"Wait… he's regenerating!" Hakugin realized as Slug grunted before the spot where the broken arm used to be sprouted a brand new one.

"OH~! That's even more gross," Yoko exclaimed in disgust.

"What's going on here?" Goku responded in shock before Slug removed the arm sleeve and glove and his mask, revealing his scar over his left eye and that he was Namekian.

He then smirked before he roared, glowing with the menacing purple energy again before growing to be a giant.

"WHOA! Uh… Silver? Can all Namekians do that?" Luna asked.

"Well, legends say that Namekians can do that by manipulating the cells in their body, but not too many have tried it…" Hakugin explained, as Slug then moved his foot to slam down on the four.

"Look out!" Yoko shouted, as the heroes dodged the attack.

"That was too close," Luna panted, as Slug gave a malicious grin.

"Now you see what you're truly up against! I will squash you like bugs!" Slug laughed, trying to squish the group some more.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you, but you leave us no choice if you're gonna attack us!" Goku shouted.

"Oh, how cute. You think you can actually defeat me…" Slug stated, his eyes suddenly glowing red and body glowing purple before he swatted at Goku, knocking him into a few buildings before he fell unconscious.

"Goku!/Kakarot!" Yoko, Hakugin, and Luna gasped as they saw this happen.

_-No… this isn't what's supposed to happen! ...Goku can't die here, guys. You need to make sure Slug doesn't finish him off until Piccolo gets here!- _Trunks informed.

Hakugin looked over at the monstrous Lord Slug and then over to where Goku was, before sighing.

"Girls… I need you two to go and help Goku. I'll handle this," Hakugin stated, taking off his turban.

"Okay, good luck," Luna nodded before she and Yoko flew over to where Goku was thrown.

Slug then looked down at the silver Namekian, before smirking. "What the hell do you think you are? Some silver freak who thinks he's a Namekian?"

"...I am Hakugin, Warrior-Class Namekian born from Grand Elder Moori of New Namek, and I will stop you from your reign of terror for good!" Hakugin shouted.

"Hmph. You honestly think that you can defeat me, Namekian freak? You are but an ant to me!" Slug boasted, laughing maniacally.

"...I may not be as strong as you, but I won't let my friends down! I WILL stop you and restore the timeline to normal! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hakugin shouted, his body starting to glow with energy before his body started to grow as well, up to being the same size as Slug.

"Wh-What the-?!" Slug gawked.

"You think you're the only one who knows how to become a Great Namekian, Slug? Now we're on even footing…" Hakugin stated, grinning, as he fought Slug in hand-to-hand combat, trying to keep him away from Goku.

As Hakugin did this, Luna and Yoko reached Goku and checked on him.

"You okay, Goku?" Luna asked.

"Ugh… y-yea… I think so," Goku murmured, as he stood up and looked to see Slug and Hakugin fighting, "Whoa… I know that Piccolo was able to do that, but this is just crazy!"

"Yea, we know… this is a bit new to us, too," Luna admitted as Yoko pulled out their bag of Senzu beans, giving one to Goku.

"C'mon, you need to get back in there! You're the one who has to defeat Slug!" Yoko stated, Goku eating the bean, quickly healing up.

"Phew! Sure thing. And thanks for the Senzu Bean," he smiled before he stood back up and flew back into the fight, punching Slug in the face to help Hakugin, before landing on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're pretty impressive, y'know. How about we take this guy down together," Goku stated, smirking.

"Let's do it," Hakugin nodded before he ran towards Slug and began punching and kicking him, causing the Great Namekian to stumble before he fired his eye beams at Hakugin, but Hakugin managed to block the attack. Slug then rushed to Hakugin and grabbed his arm before he threw him over his shoulder, the silver Namekian having hit the ground hard.

"Goku… are you alright?" Hakugin grunted as he struggled to get up.

"...I've been better. C'mon, we cannot lose!" Goku responded, flying at Slug and punching him in the nose. However, Slug was able to grab Goku with both hands before he started to squeeze Goku in his hands, Goku starting to scream.

"Oh no, Goku!" Yoko gasped.

"Let go of him, you!" Hakugin shouted, before being blasted backward by Slug. It then seemed like Goku was gonna be squeezed to death, before…

"Hey you!" Slug suddenly heard Piccolo shout, the smaller Namekian grabbing Slug's antennae, "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a Namekian too, and if your antennae are anything like mine, this must hurt really bad!" With that, Piccolo pulled really hard of Slug's antennae, making the Great Namekian scream in pain, before grabbing Piccolo in his hands and dropping Goku.

"Alright… you die first," Slug laughed, as he started to squeeze Piccolo.

"Oh no…" Hakugin murmured, before getting an idea, "Yoko! I need you to whistle!"

"What?! But won't it hurt you and Piccolo?!" Yoko gawked.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright…" Hakugin noted, before putting his hands to his ears, trying to block out all noise.

'_Hmm, looks like the Silver Namekian is thinking the same thing I am,' _Piccolo thought to himself as he smirked before grabbing both his ears and ripping them off, making Hakugin gasp.

'_Yeesh. Talk about extreme…' _Hakugin thought, as Piccolo started yelling to Gohan, who was slowly waking up.

"Gohan! I need you to whistle! NOW!" Piccolo shouted, giving Gohan a confused look, "Do it, Gohan! Our lives depend on it!"

At that moment, Yoko sighed, took a deep breath, and started to whistle the same tune she was whistling earlier, causing Slug to groan in pain. Gohan, hearing Yoko's whistling, started to whistle along. Slug, hearing this, began grunting and yelling in pain before he fell down on his hands and knees.

"ARGH! It's like one drill in one ear! And another drill in the other ear! And they're meeting in the MIDDLE~!" Slug screamed, thrashing around in pain, before he let go of Piccolo and tried to fire a beam of energy, but in his pain, he missed his target, firing instead at his own ship, causing it to explode.

"It's working! Hakugin, now!" Yoko shouted.

Hakugin then smirked, quickly taking a hand off his ear and uppercutting Slug in the gut, knocking him backwards as Piccolo got over to Goku, who was exhausted. With that, Piccolo channeled some of his energy into Goku before he stood back up.

"Grr… why are you still alive?!" Slug shouted.

"I've had a little help. Now… KAIO KEN!" Goku shouted, before dashing straight through Slug's chest, causing the giant Namekian to fall onto some kind of gas containers before they exploded, supposedly ending the Namekian.

"Alright! Kakarot did it!" Luna cheered.

"We couldn't have done it without Yoko," Hakugin responded, smiling and giving a thumbs-up to Yoko.

"Th-Thanks," Yoko smiled before blushing.

"...It's not over yet. We gotta take care of these clouds," Goku stated, before flying straight up into the sky, past the dark clouds.

The three smiled as Goku headed up into the sky, before they looked to see Slug get up from the wreckage and fly after Goku, the Saiyan preparing to launch another attack.

"Oh no! Slug's not dead yet!" Luna gasped.

_-Slug's stronger than he looks, but there's one move that can really stop him. Goku has to form the Spirit Bomb. Keep Slug busy just a little longer so Goku can destroy Slug for good!- _Trunks informed. Meanwhile, Goku had completely charged up and fired straight at Slug.

"SPIRIT BOMB!" Goku shouted, throwing the orb right at the Namekian.

However, Slug reached out and started to try and push the orb back up towards Goku.

"Shoot! We gotta…" Luna started before getting an idea as she looked at the large cloud machine, which was barely visible, "C'mon, guys! We need to shoot that satellite up toward Slug!"

"You sure that's gonna work?" Yoko asked.

"It's worth a shot!" Hakugin replied, as he put his two fingers to his head, charging up a giant-sized Special Beam Cannon.

"Ka… Me…" Yoko started, charging up energy as well.

"Galick Gun…" Luna shouted, readying the purple beam of Vegeta's line.

"Ha… Me…"

"Special Beam Cannon…" Hakugin muttered, as he finished charging energy.

"FIRE!/HA!" the three shouted, launching the Ki blasts at the satellite, sending it straight into the air, hitting the back of an unsuspecting Slug.

Feeling the hit, the Spirit Bomb slammed right into Slug, causing him to scream as he disintegrated destroying both him and the satellite as the clouds started to dissipate.

"Whew… that was a close one," Luna panted, as they saw Goku descend to them, giving a thumbs-up. Meanwhile, Hakugin had shrunk back down to his original size.

"Hey, thanks for the help, you guys," Goku stated, smiling, "Say… where's that one guy that looked like Frieza? Isn't he with you?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Luna asked, confused.

"We don't know anyone like that," Yoko admitted.

"Yeah… we haven't… uh… nevermind…" Hakugin stated, almost spilling that they were time travellers. It was obvious that they would get a new companion eventually...

"Huh? ...Oh, maybe you had a bit of amnesia. It's cool. I'm sure you'll remember once you find him again," Goku figured, the three having confused looks before they teleported back.

* * *

**Age: 850**

"That was amazing work, you guys. You managed to help beat Slug in record time. And I'm sure you feel proud of yourself for helping to eliminate one of your race's worst stains, Hakugin," Trunks smiled when the trio returned to the Time Vault.

"Yeah… I guess…" Hakugin sighed, rather exhausted, "One thing that bothers me, though… from what I know of the event, Slug didn't fight another Great Namekian…"

"Maybe because Goku still dealt the finishing blow, it didn't matter much?" Yoko figured.

"History may have changed slightly, but the outcome was still the same. My Great-Great-Grandpa Kakarot kicked Lord Slug's Namekian butt! And I got to see it first hand!" Luna cheered, "Oh, I have the coolest ancestors ever!"

"Hey, so does that mean Gohan is your Great-Grandfather?" Yoko asked.

"Hmm… I don't think so… from what Mom told me, Goku had more than one child…" Luna noted.

"That's true. Goku did have… uh… you know what? You'll find out for yourselves if you're forced to go to those eras," Trunks replied.

"So, Hakugin… what other cool Namekian abilities do you have?" Yoko asked.

"Well… I can do this…" Hakugin replied, thrusting his arm out and it stretched a long distance away, making Yoko gasp in surprise while Luna smiled.

"Kakoi~ (So cool!)!" Yoko smiled, as Hakugin smirked.

"Hey, Luna, you think you can slice my arm off with a Destructo Disc?" Hakugin asked, surprising everyone.

"Oh, sure," Luna nodded, preparing the attack, "Get ready, Silver. Destructo Disc!"

With that, Luna tossed the blade, and Hakugin actually held out his arm, allowing the disc to slice it clean off!

"Oh my God!" Yoko gasped, before fainting, as Trunks had a very surprised look on his face.

"Uh… she DOES realize I can grow my limbs back, right?" Hakugin asked, before concentrating and then, with a bit of a squish sound, his entire arm grew back.

"I don't think she does!" Luna chuckled, as Trunks, Hakugin, and Luna just chuckled at what had happened while TokiToki flew around.

* * *

**Age: 764**

Back at the battlefield where Slug was killed, two mysterious figures walked out, one of them holding a staff of sorts that was glowing the odd dark purple glow that enhanced the powers of the villains.

"While Slug fell as he did before, we were able to get some more energy for our plans…" the figure with a staff, a young woman with light blue skin and pointed ears noted.

"Indeed. Should we head back a couple of years and extract the energy from that Frieza character that the Saiyan mentioned?" the other figure asked, which revealed him to be a tall man with white hair, darker blue skin, pointed ears; both he and the woman wearing red, white and black outfits, but the male's had more white on the chest, had golden attachments around his neck and on his torso along with some green gem where his abs were.

"Of course. If he's as powerful as people say, then he could be a good source of energy for us…" the woman replied, smiling, as the two disappeared into time and space.

* * *

**Age: 850**

Meanwhile, in the Industrial Sector, a horned figure looked over at the Time Nest, clenching his fist.

"Soon… the future shall be changed by my hand…" the figure stated, before disappearing from sight.

* * *

**(Insert Ending Theme: Yeah! Break! Care! Break! by Takayoshi Tanimoto)**

***As the song starts, we see our main trio; Luna, Yoko, and Hakugin standing on a cliff looking over the horizon***

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

**Once you live for love then you've already won**

***The three then turn to the camera and smile, before jumping up and flying off, before shifting to the next scene***

**When I look up through the infinite sky**

**I never thought that it could come to this**

***We see Luna walking alone, before Yoko runs up beside her, causing Luna to smile***

**Just take my hand and together we'll fly**

***The two then fly up into the air, their Ki energy surrounding them***

**Let's go, I know, how high?**

***Hakugin then flies next to them and gives a salute, as he follows the two of them***

**Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around**

***The trio continue to fly, right through the clouds***

**This irreplaceable world needs us now**

***We then cut to see Trunks and Time Kai looking at a Time Scroll, a bit concerned***

**We have to join in the fight**

***They are then interrupted by TokiToki who flies past them, as the camera shows him zooming into the sky***

**Live your life like a KameHame-Ha**

***We then see the trio of heroes fighting various foes, trying to defend peace***

**Give your all, don't ever give up!**

**When we're together, I know we can win**

***We then see the three sitting on a balcony, talking and smiling***

**I have you to believe in!**

***Yoko then smiles at Luna, who gives a soft smile back***

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

***We then see the three running to where they are now needed***

**Give your all, don't ever give up**

***The camera changes to show the three giving their energy to Goku for a Spirit Bomb***

**All you need is love and to believe in yourself**

**It's easier when you believe**

***We then see our trio holding the Dragon Balls together, smiling, as multiple DBZ characters as well as Shenron are in the background behind them***

* * *

**Silver: Well, that's another chapter completed! Also, as a note, all, some of you may be confused why the use of Galick Gun and Kamehameha keeps getting switched between Luna and Yoko. Let me lay this to rest. Luna uses the Galick Gun, while Yoko has the Kamehameha.**

**KKD: But to be fair, Yoko's Ki color is naturally purple, and nearly anyone who's trained to use it can learn the Kamehameha. Just explaining that.**

**Silver: Still, it was confusing the S*KIII!* outta me, so I decided to say what was up…**

**KKD: Makes sense, I guess. Also, we have a few cameos at the end here. Who could these people be? Well, why'd we tell you, that'd be spoiling so many chapters to come.**

**TB: What he said. For favorite parts… it would be when Hakugin revealed that he too can grow giant size, the same height as Lord Slug, before they fought like Godzilla and King Ghidorah.**

**Silver: Just thought of that idea while we were working. Honestly, that was pretty badass. I liked the part where they combined energy attacks.**

**KKD: Yea, all of that was pretty darn epic, I must admit. Though, for a favorite for me… I guess it'd have to be… You know, I like that giant Namekian brawl, too. That was cool.**

**TB: Alright. Now with that out of the way, let's head on over to the next chapter, cuz I'm hyped, how bout you KKD?**

**KKD: You bet I am. Besides, now we're getting back into familiar territory as we're about to enter the Frieza Saga. But of course, we gotta deal with his Sentai wannabe group first.**

**TB: I don't know about that, but yeah. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

**Silver: The Radiant Rider, Silver Maxx...**

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, and we'll see you next time. Jaa ne.**

**TB: SEIYAA!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	5. Dragon Ball 5

**TB: *starts diving down towards the studio* LEEROOOOOOOOOOY JEEENKINS! *makes a perfect three point landing***

**KKD: Okay, overkill, much? *walks in***

**Silver: *appears in an inferno of flames next to the Persona from 2 chapters ago, known as Pyro Jack, before taking a pose* No, THAT is overkill. XD**

**=HOLY S*KII!*=**

**TB: *in Keanu Reeves voice* Whoa.**

**KKD: *facepalm* You almost burnt the place with that entrance.**

**Silver: Yeah, well you can't rush a good entrance. It must be precisely planned.**

**TB: Does that explain why your butt is on fire?**

**Silver: …*He turns around* AHHHHHHHHH! *runs around with his butt on fire***

**KKD: *groans* I'll get the fire extinguisher. *walks off to get it before calmly walking to where Silver it, and spraying him with the extinguisher calmly.***

**Silver: Whew… thanks. Anyways, it's time to introduce a new character to the Xenoverse cast!**

**TB: This one Silver tweaked himself.**

**Silver: Yes indeed, and this one will be an interesting character to say the least… and not to spoil too much, but he's gonna have some transformations akin to Zarbon and Frieza…**

**KKD: Okay, I sure hope this turns out to be a good chapter, and we're heading back into somewhat familiar territory for me. The Frieza Saga.**

**Silver: Alrighty, shall we get to this, then?**

**KKD: Yea!**

**TB: Disclaimers… **

**All: PUNCH! *They punch the screen, shattering it to create the Disclaimers***

**DISCLAIMERS: Nothing of Team Toku Riders owns anything in this story except for the original cast members. The rest belongs to Namco Bandai, Dimps, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, etc.**

* * *

"Okay, you both are doing splendidly with your training. I'm sure that you will master the Ki to your fullest abilities," Piccolo complimented Luna and Hakugin.

"Thank you, Piccolo-sensei," the two nodded and bowed, as Yoko continued to watch.

"That's really amazing," Yoko smiled.

"I wonder if I'll ever reach the status of Super Saiyan like my ancestors," Luna wondered.

"I'm pretty sure you will. You've trained harder than the rest of us, so I'm sure you'll reach it," Hakugin figured.

"Yeah, I hope so…" Luna replied, before she suddenly felt a surge of energy from elsewhere, "Huh? Did you guys feel that too?"

"Feel what?" Yoko asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, I feel it too. An unknown energy signature. It's definitely not Supreme Kai or Trunks…" Hakugin noted, looking in the direction of the Time Nest, "I think something's going on over there."

"Let's get going. If someone's in the Time Vault, this could be serious!" Yoko responded before they got up and rushed over to the Time Nest.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Time Nest, a mysterious figure wearing a cloak walked toward the Time Vault, a pair of white horns coming out of the top of the cloak.

"This must be it… the place where I will go back to change history…" the figure stated, grinning underneath his cloak, as he walked forward.

"Hold it right there!" he heard as Trunks rushed in with the Supreme Kai of Time, soon joined by Yoko, Luna and Hakugin.

"Tch. Do you seriously have to get in my way?" the figure groaned, before running into the Time Vault, our heroes chasing after him. Luna was by far the fastest, catching up and trying to tackle the figure, but only getting his cloak. As the figure's cloak was removed, Luna was then able to see his face, yellow eyes with patches of green on the sides of his face and his head having azure gem patches on top. His arms and legs were also green, and he had a long reptilian tail with a blue tip.

"Wh-what? Who are you?" Luna gawked, before the figure swung his tail around to knock Luna back, before grabbing the Scroll of Eternity and opening it to a certain page.

* * *

_**Flashback: Age: 762**_

_Goku stared down Frieza, Goku currently shirtless and having his normally black hair spiked up and golden yellow along with greenish eyes, and Frieza, currently with his skin all white with purple gems all over his body, his muscles bulging. They continued powering up before they charged at each other._

* * *

The figure gave a small grin as he looked at this image. "There he is… Frieza," the figure murmured before turning to the Time Patrollers, "Don't get in my way, Earthlings! I have a personal score to settle!" With that, the figure disappeared in a flash of light, travelling through time.

"H-He's gone!" Yoko gasped.

"He must've went back in time…" Hakugin guessed, as he picked up the Scroll.

"...who was that guy?" Luna asked, as she slowly got up and began to process what happened...

* * *

(Cue Theme: Cha La Head Cha La by Flow)

***The opening scene opens on 5 warriors standing in the shadows, before two of them vanish into thin air, the other three step forward as the theme song starts playing***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA!**

**Egao uratora zetto de (With a smile that's Ultra-Z)**

***The three are revealed to be Luna, Yoko, and Hakugin, as they stand proud before running forward***

**Kyo mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai~ SPARKING! (Even today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai~ SPARKING!)**

***As they run, the three start to glow with Ki before flying into the sky, as the Title appears onscreen***

**DragonBall: Ore-tachi no Xenoverse!**

***As the instrumental plays, we see multiple DBZ characters fly by, before catching up to Luna, who banks towards the camera as the scene shifts***

**Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke **_**Fly Away**_ **[**_**Fly Away**_**] (Piercing the Shining clouds I Fly Away [**_**Fly Away**_**]) **

***The scene shifts to show Luna fighting against a villain-infused Frieza, as she blocks him blow for blow***

**Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama (While a Panorama spreads through my body)**

***Just then, she is joined by Yoko, who shoots a cryo-powered arrow at Frieza, before the two girls stand back to back, preparing energy attacks***

**Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte [okotte] (Kicked in the face, the Earth gets angry [gets angry])**

***We then see Hakugin fighting against a villain-infused Cell, dodging energy blasts before sending forth a Special Beam Cannon***

**Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru (and makes a volcano explode!)**

***Meanwhile, Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time are watching Hakugin fight and cheering him on***

**Toketa kori no naka ni (Within the melted polar ice)**

***We then see a shadow of a mysterious figure looking out into the horizon from a mountain, as lightning strikes in the background***

**Kyoryu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne (If there's a dinosaur, I want to train it to balance on a ball)**

***The scene then shifts to show two more figures, both blue-skinned with white hair and wearing red and black outfits, before the scene shifts to a dark dimension, with a figure with tall red hair and near pale-white skin wearing some sort of golden crown around his forehead, a dual shaded blue outfit lined with gold, white, and red, holding a staff made of bones with a red crystal on top, before the figure cracks a malicious grin***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! ****Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa (****CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! ****No matter what happens, I feel like it's no big deal!)**

***We then see our three heroes facing against multiple other villains, including Turles, Slug, Cooler, and Majin Buu***

**CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! ****Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo (****CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA! ****Just as loudly as my heart pounds)**

***Just then, the trio look to see Great Ape Vegeta attack at them, before they land on the ground, charging up their attacks***

**Sawagu Genki-Dama...**_**Sparking**_**! (The Genki-Dama roars...Sparking!)**

***Fully charged, the three launch their special attacks at the enemy, the scene freezing as the beams are mid-way between them and Great Ape Vegeta***

* * *

"Who the heck was that?!" Yoko wondered as Trunks and Supreme Kai were checking where he had gone…

"That was a Friezian. They are the inhabitants of Planet Frieza, and are a race of humanoids that can evolve themselves by changing forms," Trunks informed.

"So when he said he has a personal score to settle…" Yoko wondered before gasping, "He's gonna go back and kill Goku!"

"You sure?" Luna gasped, "This is serious… we need to help Kakarot and his friends!"

"He must be trying to team up with his ancestor, Lord Frieza, to take him down. Goku was the one who took out a good majority of the Planet Trade Organization, after defeating Frieza… though I was the one who finished off him and his father, King Cold, the ruler of Planet Frieza, and later Frieza's brother Cooler," Trunks informed before they felt an odd energy, causing Trunks to rush over and pick up another scroll, this one letting off the dark energy like before he opened it to reveal more text was changing, "Looks like we got a history change on top of this. Take a look."

"Oh boy, what could it be now?" Luna groaned.

* * *

_**Flashback: Age 762**_

_On the world known as Planet Namek, which appeared to have green skies, sea-green waters and skinny trees with blue leaves, Krillin and Gohan, the latter sporting a bowl-cut look, were laying on the ground, defeated as nearby, five differently sized figures stood staring down at someone, one of them being identified as Vegeta._

_The first of these figures, a tall man with armor similar to Vegeta's, had some red hair, and short sleeved (both shirt and shorts) black spandex under the armor while wearing white gloves, boots and having the green scouter, gave off a rather dramatic pose._

"_Recoome!" this man shouted before a blue skinned alien with a brown topped head, red eyes, and in similar armor, but with no shirt, black spandex pants, and brown tipped boots pulled off a mirrored pose._

"_Burter!" he introduced himself as a shorter man with red skin, long white hair, torso armor like the others, white gloves and boots, a black spandex shirt and trunks bent down like he was about to play football before raising his arms._

"_Jeice!" this man shouted as an even shorter, fat, bald green alien with four eyes (two on the sides of his head), no nose, and wore a full black spandex suit under the torso armor with white gloves and boots pulled off a similar pose._

"_Guldo!" he declared as Vegeta looked down on one more figure._

_This figure was an alien with purple skin, his head looking like a visible brain with black horns sticking out, wearing armor similar to the other four, boots like Burter's, and had only the spandex trunks aside from the armor. Vegeta then knelt down and plucked the scouter off the alien's head before putting it on his own, smirking, and turning around before leaning over and… posing dramatically so his face and hands could be seen under his butt… between his legs._

"_Ginyu!" he shouted in a voice completely not his own._

"_To!"_

"_-ge-!"_

"_-ther!"_

"_We!"_

"_Are!"_

_Then, all five posed similarly to a Super Sentai parody._

"_The Ginyu Force!" they all announced, leaving the only one watching in that time period, Goku, dumbfounded._

* * *

"What… the heck… did I… just watch?" Yoko asked, completely at a loss of words at what she saw.

"Shush! It's not over yet," Luna responded, getting Yoko to be quiet.

* * *

"_Let's go!" "Vegeta" shouted, he and the other four standing like they were in a cartoon about to charge._

"_YES/HAI!" they all shouted before the five took off, flying at Goku before "Vegeta" dealt the first punch, forcing Goku back, Jeice and Burter going into a flurry of blows, forcing Goku to block them all when…_

"_SOIYA!" Recoome shouted, suddenly above them about to slam his hands down on Goku when Goku just suddenly teleported above them before elbowing the giant redhead to the ground, quickly spreading his arms and punching Burter and Jeice away._

_However, Guldo was above, preparing something as he made an ice crystal form into a sort of javelin before throwing it down at Goku. The Saiyan dodged the blast, but didn't see "Vegeta" glowing purple with his limbs spread out like he was preparing something._

"_CHANGE NOW!" "Vegeta" shouted, a beam of energy flying towards Goku._

"_NO!" the Saiyan gasped as the area was engulfed with a bright light._

_The next thing that happened, Goku was now wearing the scouter, and smirked evilly as his eyes flash red and his body quickly glowed the same dark purple energy that the other villains did, indicating that the villain, Ginyu, was now in his body. The other Ginyu Force members, now recovered enough to fight, got right back up before charging at their new target: Goku trapped in Vegeta's body, who was still trying to get used to the new decrease in power that he had. With Vegeta's body weakened, Goku was no match for the Ginyu Force members as after several clashes that he lost, Burter punched him in the gut before Jeice launched him skyward with a powerful kick, and "Goku" was charging up the Kamehameha._

"_Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAA!" he shouted, actually firing the signature blue ki blast out, leaving the real Goku shocked at what was happening._

* * *

"W-What?! Father?! Father is Ginyu!" Trunks gasped, still trying to wrap his head around what Vegeta did before the visible body change, and now looking rather stressed as he tried to make sense of it, "No! I-I mean… Ginyu is Father?!"

"Wh-what was that?!" Yoko gawked.

"The Ginyu Force. They're Frieza's elite team of soldiers…" Trunks informed, still being unable to believe what happened.

"Wait… did Vegeta… switch bodies with Kakarot?! How is that even possible?!" Luna gawked.

"Well, Captain Ginyu has the special ability to swap bodies with whoever he blasts that attack with," Trunks explained, "Either way, you need to stop my father… I mean, Ginyu before this happens!"

"Right! Let's get going!" Yoko stated, before…

"Wait! It appears there's another change in the timeline!" Supreme Kai gasped, showing the scroll again.

* * *

_**Flashback: Age 762**_

_At an earlier point on Namek, some large pink bulky alien with a spiked head and body wearing armor similar to that of the Ginyu Force approaching a small Namekian kid, with the two of them surrounded by multiple dead bodies. As well, Gohan and Krillin were both lying on the ground, defeated._

"_Prepare to meet your maker, squirt," the pink alien smirked as he started glowing dark purple energy before he held his hand up and fired a purple Ki blast._

* * *

**Age 850**

"Wai-what the?!" Yoko gawked, "Who's this now!?"

"Dodoria, one of Frieza's right hand men. He was gonna kill that poor little Namekian, Dende, but Gohan and Krillin saved him. But here, it looks like history has changed and Dodoria has gotten a major power boost..." Trunks informed.

"But how can we take on this, and the issue with the Ginyu Force at the same time?" Luna asked.

"Well, the two events are within a similar timeframe as each other, so we'll send you back to the second change, which happens before Father gets his body switched by Captain Ginyu," Trunks explained, "Once you deal with Dodoria, you can just wait there and keep going until the Ginyu Force shows up," He then reached into his coat before pulling out three odd-looking devices that seemed to clip onto one ear, with a colored lens stretching out to the front of the face, one being blue, one being purple, and the third being red.

"These are Scouters. They are useful for detecting power levels from far away and finding Dragon Balls. Dodoria and Frieza will be searching for the Namekian Dragon Balls, so you should be able to lock onto the Dragon Balls with these. Be careful, though. Frieza is not to be trifled with, and Dodoria is no pushover either."

"Roger. We're on it" Luna responded, as the three took a scouter (Luna taking the blue one, Yoko taking the purple and Hakugin taking red) before they gave a salute and grabbed onto the scroll, travelling back in time.

* * *

**Age 762**

It wasn't long before the group arrived on Namek, however, when they did, Luna noticed something.

"Hey, where's Yoko?" Luna asked, as she and Hakugin looked around.

_-Nande?! You mean she's not with you guys?!- _Trunks gasped.

'_We just got here, and she's nowhere to be seen. I can barely sense her energy, too,' _Hakugin added, looking around.

_-Alright. I'll try to contact her. You two go ahead and go after Dodoria. Also, this is really important… you cannot kill Dodoria. History states that Vegeta is the one who has to defeat him.- _Trunks informed.

'_Gotcha. We'll just stall him until Vegeta gets here. Good luck in finding her, Trunks,' _Luna replied before she and Hakugin began to fly towards the Dragon Balls, which were located using their new Scouters.

* * *

At the same time, elsewhere on the planet, a bright light emitted before Yoko fell out of the bright light and rolled on the ground.

"Ouch… mou…" she winced before looking around, realizing what happened, "Well… at least I'm on Namek."

_-Yoko! Yoko, can you hear me? Where are you?- _she heard Trunks ask her.

"I hear you fine, Trunks. I'm on Namek, but I seem to have gotten separated from the others," Yoko replied.

_-Well… that's a first. Just… don't worry, okay? Luna and Hakugin are going after Dodoria. Go and join them when you can,-_ Trunks told Yoko, making her blink and sigh for a moment.

Yoko just looked at the terrain for a moment, slowly walking forward, giggling slightly at the soft feel of the grass. It felt softer than the grass on Earth somehow, and the planet as a whole felt peaceful…

"This place… feels nice," she admitted, seeing a small lake of sorts. Yoko walked over and giggled, "...a small dip wouldn't hurt,"

She then sat down and placed her feet into the water, taking off her Scouter before smiling, looking around at her surroundings. However, she suddenly heard the ground shake, ripples appearing in the lake.

"Eh?" she responded in surprise before she looked to see a giant lizard that looked like a T-Rex eying her, "Uh… h-hi…"

The rex just roared at her, making her panic, grabbing her Scouter before running away from the reptile, who started chasing her, thinking of the girl as some sort of snack.

"Crud crud crud!" Yoko gasped, as she started to run, too panicked to try to fly, as the T-Rex just kept getting closer, about to eat her before…

"Death Beam!"

Suddenly, a beam of energy hit at the T-Rex's leg, causing it to fall to the ground. It roared, before starting to limp away, as Yoko looked up to see the Friezian from earlier.

"Hmph. That's what you get, you dumb lizard," the alien muttered, before floating down and landing before Yoko, "I thought I told you to stay out of my way."

"S-Stay back, you!" Yoko shouted, pulling out her crossbow, "I'll never let you hurt Goku!"

"Tch! You really think that's why I'm here? I'm not here to destroy that foolish ape, Earthling. I'm here to kill Frieza…"

"Wait… kill Frieza? Why?"

"He and his family are nothing but a stain on my race's history. After their family took over Planet Frieza, their ancestors decided to take their reign even further throughout the galaxy, creating the Planet Trade Organization. The people of our planet were forced into a totalitarian government, while the Cold family took over countless planets. When Frieza was defeated in this time, however, this threw my kind into a state of disarray that it took years for us to recover from… No other races would want to help us, and times were dark for my people. All because of that bigoted fool who DARES to call himself the lord of our people… Frieza."

"Oh my… I… I-I'm sorry…" Yoko gasped, feeling sympathy for the Friezian.

"Your sympathy is unneeded. Once I kill Frieza here, I will usher in a new era of peace for my people! And you and your friends are not getting in my way of achieving this better future!"

"It may be better for your future, but what about the universe? If you change the past here, it may have major repercussions on future events!"

"That is of no concern of mine… now leave me to my business!" the Friezian snapped before taking off.

"H-Hey, wait!" Yoko shouted, before flying after him.

* * *

Back with Hakugin and Luna, they managed to locate the village Dende was said to be in, as they looked to see a most horrifying sight. Dead Namekians were spread across the ground, as three figures were seen there. The first of them was a Friezian, who had lavender skin on his face, hands and feet, pink limbs, black trunks, white and burnt orange armor over his wrists and ankles, as well as torso armor similar to a Saiyans, but the main color was purple, and his head had a bone-like appearance with black horns poking out the sides of his skull, and a large purple gem on top. With him was the spiky, pink-skinned alien, Dodoria who was rather fat and wore dark blue Saiyan armor with black pants. The other being was a rather skinny man with pale green skin, green hair that was tied in a braid, wearing blue leggings, trunks, brown and white Saiyan armor and a pale pink cape with arm coverings.

"That must be Frieza and Dodoria. Don't know who the green guy is, though…" Luna noted, before she looked over at Hakugin, who was shaking in anger.

"...how dare they. So many Namekian lives… taken so soon! My kin… Frieza will pay for what he's done!" Hakugin roared, which luckily was out of earshot of Frieza.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Settle down there, Silver. We can't give him the smackdown just yet. Remember, they get defeated in their own way… we have to follow the timeline…"

"B-But my people…"

"They'll be fine. Remember, there are Dragon Balls on Namek too, which can revive them. Besides, Kakarot will avenge them later, right now, we're just here to help Vegeta take down Dodoria," Luna replied, calming Hakugin's rage. However, the two then looked to see a younger Namekian that Dodoria had approached, "Dende! Okay, we gotta keep him from getting killed…"

Suddenly, the two heard a scream before seeing Gohan charge right at Dodoria.

"STOP IT!" the young boy shouted, before punching at Dodoria. However, Dodoria didn't move an inch from Gohan's punch, starting to glow purple.

"Heh. Big mistake, kid," Dodoria smirked, before punching Gohan backward.

"G-Gohan!" Krillin gasped, before coming out and standing between Gohan and Dende, and Dodoria.

"Hmm? Who are these two?" Frieza asked aloud, looking at Krillin.

"Appears one of them is a Saiyan or something… except without his tail," the green-skinned one chuckled.

"A Saiyan? But that's impossible! I destroyed Planet Vegeta myself!" Frieza shouted, which caused Luna to gasp, before clenching her fists.

"Hakugin… it's go time," Luna stated, coldly.

Hakugin just nodded, understanding Luna was getting serious, before the two flew and landed next to Krillin, staring down Dodoria.

"I-It's you guys!" Krillin gasped.

"Don't worry about this guy, Krillin. We'll handle him…" Luna stated, "Take Gohan and the Namekian and get outta here."

"R-Right," Krillin replied, flying off holding Gohan and Dende, leaving Luna and Hakugin ready to battle.

"Wh-What?! Another Saiyan?! And a Silver Namekian?" Frieza gawked, before noticing the escaped Krillin, "What are you doing, you fool! Stop him!"

"On it!" Dodoria responded, about to chase after Krillin before Luna dashed in front of him, glaring at the alien.

"You… You destroyed Planet Vegeta… killed off my own race… I… I will never forgive you for that!" Luna roared, before charging straight at Frieza to attack him.

"Luna, no! Our target is Dodoria!" Hakugin shouted, but it was too late.

Thankfully, the green guy blocked Luna from getting to Frieza.

"Outta my way, greenie!" Luna roared, trying to get the green man to step aside, but the man just smacked Luna to the side, knocking her into a rock.

"Oh no, Luna!" Hakugin gasped.

"Well, looks like that takes care of one Saiyan monkey. Dodoria, go after the one who escaped," Frieza ordered.

"Yes sir!" Dodoria nodded, before flying after Krillin.

_-Blast. We need to go after Dodoria! If he kills Krillin, it's game over…- _Hakugin heard Trunk speak.

Hakugin nodded before rushing over to Luna first, reaching into his bag to find a Senzu Bean, before realizing he was all out.

"Damn… there's no more Senzu Beans…" Hakugin muttered, before sighing and picking up Luna before flying away, the green-skinned man shooting at them.

"Let them go, Zarbon. The Saiyan is gravely injured, and they have no chance of catching up to Dodoria…" Frieza ordered.

"Of course, Lord Frieza," the green alien, Zarbon, nodded, as he stopped firing and let the two go.

* * *

Back with Yoko, she somehow managed to catch up with the Friezian, before flying in the alien's path.

"Get outta my way!" he shouted, "I WILL defeat Frieza and change the future! You're not going to stop me, no matter HOW much you beg of me!"

"...I get that you have a vendetta against Frieza, but is killing someone to avenge your people really the answer? You'd be no better than Frieza…"

"...SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me! You have no idea how I have suffered, and no Earthling is gonna tell me what I should and shouldn't do! My people begged for help, but no one listened to our pleas. The people of this universe are selfish and greedy, only thinking of themselves. They all deserve what comes to them…"

"Th-That's not…" Yoko murmured, before they looked to see Dodoria flying in the distance of Krillin.

"Damnit… That annoying Saiyan kept me away long enough for me to lose that Earthling and his Saiyan friend. It's gonna take forever for me to find them without my Scouter…"

"Dodoria… well, one good way to get Frieza's attention is to take out one of his personal guards," the Friezian stated, before flying toward Dodoria.

"Hey, wait!" Yoko shouted, before noticing someone flying towards Dodoria as well, before Dodoria got kicked in the back and landed in the water, "What the heck?!"

It turned out, the person to kick Dodoria down was none other than Vegeta, who landed in front of Dodoria before smirking.

"Y-You!" Dodoria gawked, "What do you want?!"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend, Dodoria?" Vegeta asked.

"Grrr… why'd you gotta hit me in the back like that?! You think you can blindside me and get away with that?!"

"Funny. You actually think you can take me on! I've gotten stronger, Dodoria, even without my tail."

"Oh, that's real funny, Vegeta. There's no way you could be stronger than I am," Dodoria scoffed, "Now hand over your Scouter, and no one has to get hurt…"

"Hmph! I don't think I even need it. But here," Vegeta responded before taking off his Scouter and throwing it to Dodoria. However, as Dodoria tried to reach out for it, Vegeta blasted it with a laser blast from his finger. "...Oops."

"Grrrr! Vegeta~! You're gonna pay for that!" Dodoria roared, about to attack Vegeta, before the two were interrupted by the Friezian that Yoko was talking to, "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"I am Shake of Planet Frieza… the TRUE Planet Frieza! And I plan on destroying you once and for all!" the Friezian informed before he charged in and started attacking Dodoria.

_-What? That's the one who snuck into the Time Vault! Wh-why is he fighting against Frieza's own men?!- _Trunks gawked.

'_I'll explain later, Trunks,' _Yoko informed.

_-Grr… whatever. Look, Yoko, make sure Vegeta is the one to deal the finishing blow to Dodoria. If this guy finishes him off, it'll disrupt the timeline!-_

Yoko nodded before rushing in and attacked Dodoria, too, but she was quickly swatted away as Shake was putting up more of a fight, Vegeta watching him fight.

"Why would one of Frieza's own kind be going against his troops? Is he plotting to backstab him and take over his empire?" Vegeta replied to himself before he turned and noticed Yoko getting back up, "Huh? The Earthling woman who helped Kakarot. What's she doing here?"

Yoko then rushed back towards Shake and Dodoria, attacking to weaken Dodoria a bit before shoving Shake aside. This gave Vegeta the chance to rush in and attack Dodoria, while Shake growled at Yoko.

"What is with you?! I could've killed him off with one blow! Why must you interfere with my quest for justice!?" Shake demanded of Yoko.

"What you call justice is nothing more than petty revenge. Besides, Dodoria's life is not your's to take," Yoko informed Shake as they looked to see Vegeta beating the crap out of Dodoria.

"Wait, Vegeta, I can tell you what happened to your planet," Dodoria gasped, being held by the arms by Vegeta.

"Hmm?" Vegeta muttered, dropping Dodoria as the alien recovered.

"Y-You see, Frieza felt that the Saiyans were getting too powerful… that they would eventually make an army that would overthrow Frieza's rule… so he blew up the planet… wiping out the Saiyans… except you. He wanted you for a special role… that you may be loyal to Lord Frieza."

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted after hearing this, as Dodoria began floating away from him.

"Now then, I fulfilled my end of the bargain, now you go ahead and let me go…" Dodoria murmured, preparing an energy attack behind his back.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Huh?"

"You will pay for this just as Frieza soon will," Vegeta stated before he began powering up, "But know this, I do this, not for my planet, not for my race, but because you thought you could make me, the Prince of all Saiyans, a slave to your will!"

"Grr… you won't defeat me!" Dodoria shouted, before shooting a beam of energy at Vegeta, who swiftly dodged out of the way, "Wh-what?!"

Vegeta smirked as he prepared his next attack before firing a HUGE beam of energy at Dodoria, vaporizing him on impact.

"Know this, Frieza. Your death will be at the hands of a Saiyan," Vegeta smirked, basically declaring this to Frieza, flying off and leaving Shake to clench his fist in anger.

"No… Frieza will die by my hands!" Shake roared, attempting to fly off before Yoko grabbed his tail, "H-HEY! Let GO!"

"No, you will not alter history! Frieza IS supposed to be defeated by a Saiyan, just let it go!" Yoko insisted, Shake pulling his tail out of her hands.

"Tell that to all those who died at the hands of that madman," Shake replied coldly before flying off, Yoko still managing to hang onto his tail until she eventually was forced to let go, falling into the water.

"Dang it… I lost him," Yoko coughed when she got out of the water, '_Trunks, did you get all that?'_

_-Yea, I did. This Friezian clearly has something against Frieza himself, but we can't let him kill Frieza. Use your Scouter to find the others before you three try looking for Shake again, I'll let you know if another history change is about to take place,_\- Trunks told Yoko, _-For now, just hang tight, make sure that Father isn't interrupted by the Friezan._-

Yoko nodded in response before she put her Scouter on to locate Vegeta, scanning for where he might be before she zoomed off in the direction her Scouter was pointing to.

* * *

Back with the other members of the traveling trio, Luna managed to get up before Hakugin rushed over to her.

"Take it easy, Luna. You still need to recover after getting attacked like that," Hakugin told her, Luna struggling to get up still, "That was very reckless, going after Frieza like that. Besides, Goku was supposed to kill him."

"I know, I know… but… you were just as mad at him for killing so many of your race. Wouldn't you get mad if you heard your entire race was slaughtered by one man?" Luna grunted, still trying to get up.

"You're right, but we mustn't let petty things like anger get the better of us. But right now, we have to help you recover as best as we can," Hakugin told Luna before contacting Trunks, '_Trunks. Any signs of Yoko yet?'_

-_Yeah, she helped stop Dodoria from killing Gohan and Dende, and Father came soon after and finished him off. Now she's making sure that Father isn't interrupted by the man who used the Scroll._\- Trunks informed the duo.

'_Right… wait… that guy's here, too? I thought he would've gone immediately to the time when Frieza would take on Kakarot,' _Luna responded, confused.

-_I assume that his strategy was to go back to the earliest point to kill Frieza while he was still in his first form, preventing any more deaths, but this will damage the timeline as without a specific death, Goku will never be able to access his Super Saiyan form, and thus won't be able to stop future threats._-

'_So what'll we do when we find him?'_ Hakugin asked.

_-Just keep him from delivering any final blows to any of Frieza's men, and whatever happens, don't let him kill Frieza himself. But for now, as soon as Luna is fully recovered, you two need to find Yoko. It's better for you three to stick together so the mission goes easier._\- Trunks instructed.

"Got it/Understood," the two answered before Luna stood back up.

"I think I'm all good to go now," Luna informed, checking her Scouter, "Let's go find Yoko."

* * *

At that moment, Yoko was flying around, trying to locate Vegeta when suddenly she look over to her left to see Vegeta battling against Zarbon, who was currently glowing the dark purple energy. She looked nearby, suddenly spotting Shake about to attack Zarbon from behind before Yoko rushed over and tackled him away, leaving Vegeta and Zarbon to continue duking it out.

"You again?! What do I have to do to get you off me?!" Shake shouted in annoyance.

"Listen here, I cannot allow you to change history, but we also need to make sure Vegeta actually defeats this guy. If we don't, history could change drastically, and it would make it less likely for us to get at Frieza at all," Yoko informed, making Shake scoff in response.

"I am not taking orders from an Earthling, I work alone," Shake snapped, but regardless flew up and kicked Zarbon right in the back, getting his attention.

"You! You're one of Lord Frieza's kind. How dare you go back on him?!" Zarbon shouted before Vegeta teleported in front of him.

"You left yourself open, Zarbon," Vegeta smirked before giving Zarbon an uppercut, quickly following it up by slamming his fists on top of Zarbon, knocking him to the ground. It wasn't long before the three descended to the ground as well, "Pathetic. And you call yourself one of Frieza's right hand men? Ever since I got here, I've done nothing but slaughter you fools! First Cui, then Dodoria. And now… you're next."

Zarbon just chuckled in response as he got back up. He glowed with the sinister purple energy before Zarbon stuck his right arm out and fired a large yellow beam of energy at the group, Vegeta just chuckling at first as Yoko moved Shake out of the way, Vegeta just standing there before he roared before swatting the blast aside with a simple backhand like it was nothing, making Zarbon gasp in shock before the blast hits a nearby mountain and exploded.

"You surprise me, Vegeta. You and your little companions there as well," Zarbon smirked.

"Naturally. I have trained long and hard, and have become much stronger than you could imagine," Vegeta smirked, before Yoko and Shake got back, ready for battle, "You two again? Well, I suppose if you're against Frieza's men, then you're worthy of fighting alongside me. Feel free to land some blows, but _I _get to finish him off. Understand?!"

"What do you mean _you'll_ finish him off?! I get the final blow and-" Shake started shouting back before…

"O-Of course, Vegeta," Yoko interrupted, "We understand, you get the final blow."

"Good," Vegeta smirked, making Zarbon scowl in response.

"You three have no idea what you're getting into," Zarbon calmly responded before smirking, "Have you three ever heard of the phrase 'Beauty is only skin deep'? Well… what you're seeing right now is the Beauty."

"What're you talking about?" Yoko responded.

"He's got more than one form," Shake informed, making Yoko do a double take as Zarbon fixed his hair.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty. Patience, you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Because it's a good one," Zarbon smiled confidently.

"Show us!" Vegeta shouted, as Zarbon began glowing that dark purple energy again.

"Very well, but consider yourselves warned."

With that, the wind kicked up before Zarbon's body suddenly bulked up DRASTICALLY, before his face turned to resemble that of some sort of monster with the large chin line, lack of nose and sharp teeth.

"What the heck is that?!" Yoko gasped, Vegeta just gasping in response.

"I warned you," Shake sighed in annoyance, as Zarbon finished transforming.

"As I said before, you've only seen the Beauty side of me," Zarbon smirked, "Now… with great pleasure, I introduce you to the Beast!"

He then ran towards the three, Yoko and Shake getting ready, but Vegeta was the first to receive a knee in the stomach before getting tossed around like a ragdoll.

"What happened to that big talk earlier, Saiyan?" Shake scoffed before Zarbon ran up to him and kicked him right in the face, sending him up in the air before Zarbon grabbed his ankle and slammed him down.

"Uh oh," Yoko gulped as Zarbon stared Yoko down, before the latter rushed right at him giving him a flurry of punches and kicks that didn't seem to affect him.

Zarbon just laughed at Yoko's attempts before grabbing her head and starting with a series of headbutts, busting her open, before he threw her to a nearby hill.

"Grr… that's it. No more games!" Vegeta shouted, being the first to recover as Shake got up too, they tried to double team Zarbon, only for him to swat them away like they were insects.

Zarbon then picked Yoko up, raising her over his head before slamming her back down onto his knee, making her scream in pain before he tossed her aside, making her plop onto the ground unconscious.

"One down," Zarbon smirked before turning to Shake, grabbing the Friezian by his tail before he slammed him to the ground and proceeded to give a punch to Shake in the head, causing him to collapse, "That's two. One to go. Face it, Vegeta, you can't defeat me."

Vegeta then yelled before he rushed at Zarbon and they exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks which eventually brought them in the air. After a few more clashes, Zarbon grabbed Vegeta before they were both diving down at rapid speed. He then let go of Vegeta before the Saiyan landed in the water and Zarbon fired a large energy blast at Vegeta, causing the water to blow upwards before landing back in.

"Tch… so much for the Prince of all Saiyans," Zarbon scoffed, before transforming back into his normal state, "Well, that takes care of that."

With that, Zarbon then flew away, taking an unconscious Vegeta with him, while Shake was the first to recover and get up.

"Damn… thought I had him there… I'm gonna need to get stronger if I want to defeat Frieza…" Shake cursed, before looking over at Yoko, "Tch. What a weakling. May as well help her… it'd be unfair if I just let her die…"

Having already made up his mind, he grabbed Yoko by the ankle before raising her over his shoulder before taking her to somewhere safe.

* * *

Yoko slowly opened her eyes before she found herself in some kind of black limbo.

"Huh? Wh-where am I?" Yoko gawked, before seeing a bright light in front of her.

'_Yoko, you've grown so strong...' _she heard a voice call to her, a voice that she recognized.

"I know that voice… Okaa-san?" Yoko gasped, as she looked to see the ghostly image of her mother, revealed to be an older woman with blonde hair like Yoko, blue eyes and wearing a long white dress, "Am I… dead?"

'_No, you're just unconscious at the moment. I see that you have made some great friends on your journey,'_ Yoko's mom replied.

"How do you know about that?"

'_I know because I'll always be with you. My soul has become a part of you the moment I gave you that necklace,'_ Yoko's mom stated, smiling.

"Wait… y-you mean you're still with me?!" Yoko gasped, looking at her necklace.

'_Stay strong, Yoko. Your friends need you to help them save the world. I believe in you, my sweet little girl… and I love you with all my heart…' _Yoko's mother murmured, smiling as she started to vanish from sight.

"N-No! Okaa-san, don't go yet!" Yoko gasped, falling to her knees, tears falling from her face.

'_Stay strong, Yoko… the future depends on you...' _Yoko's mother stated, as she disappeared from sight.

"...I-I will. I will not falter… until the timeline is restored…" Yoko responded, clenching her fists before standing up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I promise…"

* * *

Yoko slowly opened her eyes before looking up, seeing Shake standing above her, using some of his energy to heal her.

"Y-You're helping me?" Yoko murmured, looking up at Shake weakly.

"Hmph. I couldn't just let you die. There's been enough blood spilt of innocent people as is…" Shake responded.

"Heh. Y'know, you're actually a pretty sweet guy…" Yoko replied, smiling.

"Don't think too hard on it. I'm still going to destroy Frieza once and for all…" Shake stated.

"Not while I'm here you're not. Listen, I get that you have beef with Frieza, but this is a fixed point in history, buster! If we change things too much, then the Space-Time Continuum will collapse."

"What makes you think that I could care about stuff like that?"

"Well, it'd be the end of you, that's for sure."

"Tch. Whatever. Stay out of my way…" Shake muttered, before flying off as Yoko got up, recovered but still exhausted.

"...Yeah, nice chatting with you too," Yoko said sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and Hakugin continued flying throughout Namek, searching for Yoko.

"We still can't find Yoko. How come everything on this planet looks the same?" Luna groaned.

"You're not using your Scouter, Luna. I'm sure that we'll find her. We just need to look for a strong power level," Hakugin noted.

"I hope she's alright…" Luna murmured, before her Scouter started beeping, "Huh? The Scouter's sensing 3 powerful energy readings close by! Two of them are really powerful…"

"You think one of them might be Vegeta?" Hakugin asked.

"Possibly…" Luna responded, before gasping, "Hold on… there's a 4th energy signature heading that way! Power level is reaching around 100,000. That might be that Friezian who used the Scroll of Eternity to come back here!"

"Let's hurry before he tries something stupid," Hakugin noted, before the two flew in that direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zarbon and Vegeta were fighting each other once again, Vegeta holding him own against Zarbon before he noticed Zarbon was glowing with purple energy, like Dodoria.

"You stand no chance against me, Vegeta," Zarbon laughed, knocking Vegeta aside, "I am more powerful than you can ever imagine!"

"D-Damnit…" Vegeta groaned, trying his hardest to get up.

"Mwa ha ha… this is the end for you!" Zarbon laughed, before he began transforming into his monstrous form again.

With that, Zarbon was about to finish off Vegeta, charging up some sort of energy attack.

_-Oh no… Father!- _Trunks gasped, as Zarbon was about to finish the job before getting slammed in the face by Shake, knocking the green alien backwards.

"Wh-What?! You-?!" Zarbon gawked.

"Hmph. You honestly think you're the only one who can transform? Let me show you my REAL power!" Shake scoffed, before starting to draw in energy.

He continued to power up until his body started to grow larger in size, bulking up to intense levels, his horns becoming curved as the transformation finished, Shake now being just as tall as Zarbon.

"Now… looks like it's my turn to take you on. I haven't used this form in a long time…" Shake stated, smirking, before charging at Zarbon, being an even match to the alien.

"N-No way! That Friezian's power level just doubled!" Luna gasped, herself and Hakugin unable to believe what their Scouters were saying.

"We gotta hurry, quick!" Hakugin shouted, before they increased their flight speed to catch up.

Shake and Zarbon continued to battle before Vegeta got in and gave Zarbon a kick to the gut, pushing him away. Zarbon was then able to counterattack Shake, knocking him away into a hill.

"Hmph. All bark and no bite…" Zarbon scoffed, about to leave as he turned his back before he felt a beam of energy pierce through his back.

"Wh-What?!" Luna gawked.

_-No… No! This isn't supposed to happen! Father is supposed to destroy Zarbon!- _Trunks gawked, as Zarbon struggled to get up, gravely injured.

"That's what you get for underestimating me… now, say goodbye," Shake shouted, before being tackled by Luna, dragging him away from the battle.

"Wh-What the-?!" Vegeta gawked, as he saw Shake getting taken away from the battle, as Zarbon staggered towards him.

"V-Vegeta… please… help me…" Zarbon pleaded, but Vegeta just walked over, and then… rammed his fist right through Zarbon's gut, making the green alien grunt in even more pain.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over that hole I made in your stomach!" Vegeta scoffed.

"V-Vegeta… please… spare me,"

"Is it just me or does it sound like you're begging for your life after all, Zarbon?"

"P-Please… just hear me out… w-we could work together… we could both destroy Frieza." Zarbon pleaded, but Vegeta didn't listen as he fired a Ki blast right through Zarbon, creating a hole in his chest before sending him flying into a nearby body of water.

* * *

"Okay buster, it's time we talk this out," Luna told Shake, having dragged him far from Vegeta and Zarbon's battle, "You use the Scroll for your own selfish reasons and now you try to fix history the way you see fit! We've had it up to the moon with you!"

"Look, I already told your friend, I'm not here to kill Goku if that's what you think I'm doing!" Shake snapped, making Luna and Hakugin do a double take, "Frieza… Frieza and his family… betrayed their own kind… my kind... for what they did… and I want the pleasure of killing him myself. I was going to kill off his henchmen, and you and your friends keep getting in my way! You're starting to become annoying!"

"I'm telling you that it won't happen while we're here," he suddenly heard a voice from behind him before turning to see Yoko, "We're here to restore the timeline, not destroy it!"

"I don't CARE about your stupid timeline! I'm just using the opportunity I was given after being taken from my home by some weird dragon thing!" Shake scoffed.

"Dragon…? Wait… you were summoned to Toki-Toki City by Shenron, too?!" Hakugin gawked.

"Don't know who this Shenron is, but the fact of the matter is I was brought here against my will and now that I have an opportunity to change the future for the better of my people, I'm taking it! And you three punks aren't gonna stand in my way!" Shake shouted, before charging at the trio and attacking them.

They quickly avoided his charge before they rushed in and gave him a series of punches and kicks, the Friezian blocking the attacks as they did. Shake then knocked Luna to the side with his tail before taking on Hakugin and Yoko two on one.

"This is getting very annoying very quickly," Shake stated before rushing at the two, charging a punch before Yoko stepped forward.

"Sumitai (Freezing)," Yoko said before Shake threw the punch, Yoko grabbing it and causing it to freeze, surprising the Friezian.

"Wh-What?!" Shake gawked before preparing to throw a kick.

"HYAH!" Yoko shouted before grabbing the leg, freezing it as well.

"Grr… onore…" Shake growled, before shattering the ice and punching Yoko in the face, knocking her away.

"YOKO!" Luna gasped, seeing this, having recovered enough to launch herself towards Shake and give him three uppercuts, sending him skyward, before front flipping in the air to kick him back down to the ground.

However, Shake just stood up again, as the three charged straight at him. However, time suddenly began to slow for all four of them, surprising the time travellers.

"N-Nande?!" Hakugin gawked, before they were all attacked by energy blasts, knocking them to the ground.

"Wh-What was that?!" Luna gawked, before turning to see the five aliens that the trio saw back in the Time Nest.

"Men, roll call!"

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Ginyu!"

"To-"

"-ge-"

"-ther"

"We"

"Are…"

"THE GINYU FORCE!" the five declared, Ginyu quickly glowing with that dark energy.

"Th-The Ginyu Force… oh no…" Luna groaned, trying her hardest to get up.

"From what I hear, you four have been causing a lot of trouble for Frieza and his men… helping those rebels take down Dodoria and Zarbon. I think it's about time that we bring you in for questioning. Boys, grab them and take them to Lord Frieza!"

"Yessir!" the four replied, before Guldo moved his hands, creating a green glow around the four fighters, suspending them in midair.

* * *

**(Insert Ending Theme: Yeah! Break! Care! Break! by Takayoshi Tanimoto)**

***As the song starts, we see our main trio; Luna, Yoko, and Hakugin standing on a cliff looking over the horizon***

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

**Once you live for love then you've already won**

***The three then turn to the camera and smile, before jumping up and flying off, before shifting to the next scene***

**When I look up through the infinite sky**

**I never thought that it could come to this**

***We see Luna walking alone, before Yoko runs up beside her, causing Luna to smile***

**Just take my hand and together we'll fly**

***The two then fly up into the air, their Ki energy surrounding them***

**Let's go, I know, how high?**

***Hakugin then flies next to them and gives a salute, as he follows the two of them***

**Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around**

***The trio continue to fly, right through the clouds***

**This irreplaceable world needs us now**

***We then cut to see Trunks and Time Kai looking at a Time Scroll, a bit concerned***

**We have to join in the fight**

***They are then interrupted by TokiToki who flies past them, as the camera shows him zooming into the sky***

**Live your life like a KameHame-Ha**

***We then see the trio of heroes fighting various foes, trying to defend peace***

**Give your all, don't ever give up!**

**When we're together, I know we can win**

***We then see the three sitting on a balcony, talking and smiling***

**I have you to believe in!**

***Yoko then smiles at Luna, who gives a soft smile back***

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

***We then see the three running to where they are now needed***

**Give your all, don't ever give up**

***The camera changes to show the three giving their energy to Goku for a Spirit Bomb***

**All you need is love and to believe in yourself**

**It's easier when you believe**

***We then see our trio holding the Dragon Balls together, smiling, as multiple DBZ characters as well as Shenron are in the background behind them***

* * *

**KKD: Okay… why the FAIZ are we pulling a cliffhanger at this part of the story?**

**TB: Captured by the Ginyu Force? What the hell, man?!**

**KKD: Yea! I mean, seriously?! I mean, I know we plopped them a bit before the Ginyu Force appeared, but why have them get captured, Silver?!**

**Silver: OI! Trust me, you guys! Besides, I have a plan for this.**

**TB: If you say so, regardless, this was a good way to introduce the fourth warrior summoned by Shenron.**

**KKD: Yea, I guess I have to agree with that. Though I'm still not keen about ending the chapter right there. What, does this mean we got a three-parter on our hands?**

**Silver: I can handle this, okay? Don't worry about it.**

**TB: If Silver has a plan for this, than he has a plan for it. Anyway, favorite parts time.**

**KKD: Right… well, I guess my favorite part would actually involve that last bit with Zarbon. Now before you get on my case, I haven't seen TFS' DBZ Abridged in full, but I have clips of it on YouTube, and I'm sure you've seen bits and pieces of it from parts TB wrote, but… yea, the hole punched in the gut line by Vegeta was my favorite part.**

**Silver: Gotta say, I really liked that part with Shake going into his Second Form.**

**TB: I liked that, but I also liked Yoko's dream and interactions with Shake.**

**KKD: Well, those are all pretty good parts. Though I sure hope this plan of Silver's works. In any case, we'd better close out. Until next time, this has been KKD Silver…**

**TB: TokuBrony… **

**Silver: And Silver...**

**KKD: And we'll see you next time. Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYAA!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


End file.
